It Started With A Normal Shizuo Rampage
by Silentreader034
Summary: A Shizuo rampage is a normal occurrence in Ikebukuro but one grab for a stop sign almost ends up with him throwing her at Izaya. From there their story begins but she's more trouble than she's worth. Even more when Izaya takes an interest in messing with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. I only own my OCs**

Obviously it was a normal day in the city of Ikebukuro. Even though Hisoné was still new to the city she could at least distinguish the usual doings of the other inhabitants by listening to the noise in this big city.

The conversations of the students of Raira Academy namely three students one with blond hair and a white hoodie beneath his light blue uniform, another boy with short black hair and a girl with black hair and glasses. To her they seemed to be enjoying the freedom of high school, but she hadn't seen her little brother, Setsuna yet. It worried her to find that in the week she had lived here she still had not sighted her younger brother.

She could hear the laughter of the rival gangs in the city.

But what made every day interesting was the yell of a male yelling "IZAYA!"

After that flying trash cans and stop signs could be seen gliding across the sky. Sometimes even vending machines. It left her wondering what kind of man would be able to lift all of that, but she chuckled realizing she would probably never know since she hadn't made any friends.

She had been standing next to a stop sign reading a novel waiting for the light to signal for her to cross. It was spring so the traffic was heavy. She had worn a white long skirt with brown boots. She left her long wavy hair loose so it flowed down her back, but she had forgotten to brush her hair. It was fine she had thought as long as it _looked_ comb there was no problem. She had chose to wear a baby blue wool cardigan over a gray camisole.

She was focused on reading her book and yet at the same time listening to the loud crashes of falling vending machines and stop signs. The sound seemed nearer than usual, but Hisoné disregarded it as her own imagination. A little boy with light brown hair, about eight years old was standing near her; she felt him tugging on her hair.

She ignored it, but then she heard car horns going out of control, a wicked laughter coming towards followed by growls of frustration by another person. She looked up getting a quick glimpse of the one with the wicked laughter; a black hair man wearing a brown parka holding multiple flip knives in his hands. He didn't notice her because he had thrown the knives behind him before running on ahead.

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAAYAAAAAA!" A loud booming voice yelled pissed and ready to kill the guy who ran off. She heard the crashes of more lamp posts and other spoils of his rampage. People were clearing the way afraid to get hit in his rampage. Screams and yells could be heard.

She heard a voice yelling "Shizuo! Calm the heck down." Her gaze turned behind her where she was met with a blond and tall man that reeked of tobacco. His eyes were angry and seem to see nothing but red. This man was wearing a bartender suit and he was panting heavily. Her eyes widened as his arm reached toward her well she knew that today wouldn't be normal no matter what happened now.

* * *

Shizuo was having a shitty day. He had already pummeled a couple of gang members from the Yellow Scarves who were itching to have a go at him. He had looked up to see his enemy Izaya standing nearby watching him beat those guys up.

"Great work Shizu-chan looks like they were no match for you either." Izaya said taunting him.

"You damn bastard, I'm going to kill you. You sicked those assholes at me." Shizuo could feel himself looking for the nearest thing to throw and it just so happened to be a metal garbage can. He flung it at the annoying bastard, but as usual he dodged it flinging his own knives at him.

Shizuo dodged and now was chasing after the cunning douche. "IZAYA!"

He yelled charging grabbing whatever his hands could get hold of throwing them in Izaya's direction. Tom was probably looking for him, but he couldn't care less he needed to get rid of the pain in the ass once and for all.

He could faintly hear the yells, the traffic, the crashes of his throws.

He charged seeing Izaya throwing more knives at him, one of them leaving a rip in his bartender get up. That guy was slippery always finding loopholes to escape his wrath.

He could hear his damn laughter. "You're losing your touch Shizu-chan!" His singsong voice kept taunting him.

"Shut the f*** up!" He threw another stop sign missing him again.

He was nearing a pedestrian. The citizens knew full well to get out of his way. Izaya had run past. No way he was getting away that easily.

"Shizuo! Calm the heck down!" He heard Tom yelling, but he was beyond reasoning.

His arm automatically reached toward the stop sign closest to him. He yanked it out of the ground as per usual, but Tom was yelling at him and other screams could be heard.

It was heavier than usual and when he was about to chuck the thing at Izaya's disappearing figure. He could hear Tom yelling "Put the Stop Sign down Shizuo!"

"Why should I? I'm so close to getting back at that asshole."

"Shizuo YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THE GIRL IF YOU THROW IT." Tom yelled almost horrified, but it confused him until he heard the yells of fear coming from the crowd. They were pointing at what he had in his hand confusing him even more.

"NOW PUT THE SIGN DOWN BEFORE SHE ENDS UP FLYING ACROSS THE WHOLE STREET!" Tom continued hysterically motioning Shizuo to look at what he was holding.

For a moment he looked at what he was holding. It was a metal rod like usual, but this time he had a fist full of black hair. It startled him that he followed the path of long hair to meet the eyes of a young girl, probably around eighteen or even younger. He noted she had violet eyes abnormal for a Japanese person; there were unshed tears in her eyes, but she matched his gaze. She was milky pale, but what shocked him the most was she didn't scream or yell for help like a normal person would have; she only quietly looked at him with questioning eyes wondering what was going on.

He realized it was a _girl_ he was about to fling and startled dropped the pole and her hair before the police were all over him trying to pin him down.

"We got a man holding a girl hostage in the middle of the street. Send the car, we're bringing him in." The police officer said

Tom trudged towards him. "You stupid fool! You almost got her _killed_ with your super human strength!" He motioned at the girl slumped on the ground her eyes trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't look like a normal resident of Ikebukuro; if she was she would have avoided getting near him screaming, crying, kicking him to get away from him, but she only weighed his gaze with a quiet enchanting look.

What the hell was he thinking at a time like this? He was getting handcuffed and getting stuffed in a cruiser and all he could think of was the girl he had almost thrown? Something was definitely wrong with him.

With that he was driven off to the police station where they were probably gonna sick their lousy officers on him again. He took a last glance at the girl noting she was quite pretty in a quiet but gentle way.

He shook his head. Something was definitely wrong with his head today.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my first story with Shizuo x OC **

**Hope you enjoyed:) (Don't forget to read the other chapters) **

**If can Review or comment about story so far **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. I only own my OCs **

After her near death experience, she was taken to the police station where the blond man, she thinks his name was Shizuo, was still handcuffed and now sitting in a chair while the police read out his rights.

The police man was probably in his thirties and yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Didn't expect you to come back so soon, Shizuo." The police man said with a sigh "What did you do this time?"

Shizuo just glared at the police officer leaving Tom to explain his case for Shizuo.

"Oh you know the usual, his anger gets out of hand and she almost got flung across the city like the other things unlucky enough to be standing there." Tom said exasperated. He shook his head his dreadlocks moving back and forth. "Thank god he stopped in time."

Police officer was silent his anger boiling. "Why can't I just put you in a jail cell and be done with it? That would solve everything."

"I can't believe how irresponsible you are to get a young girl involved in your rampages! What were you going to do if she was injured even killed?" The other police officer with the bushy mustache said with steam coming out of his ears.

They looked ready to put him in jail, but she didn't really see anything to fuss about.

Actually it was kind of insulting.

Did they really see her as a little girl? Just because she looked young doesn't mean she's sixteen. She was sitting on a fold out chair waiting patiently for them to finish. In reality, she was getting tired of their bickering about her safety. She turned her gaze away from the men focusing her eyes on the man slumped in the chair on the opposite side of the room. He was shaking and she was pretty sure it wasn't in tears either.

She sighed pushing herself off the chair walking past the bickering men well not without discreetly taking the key of the police officer's belt. She could have been killing somebody and they wouldn't have changed their focus. She bit her lip to stop the smile forming on her lips; she tiptoed towards the unaware man in front of her. He was probably in his twenties for sure. Without him noticing she took the key placing it in the keyhole, turning the key unlocking the shiny handcuffs, but it was too late Shizuo had already snapped.

* * *

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY? JUST TELL ME WHAT DAMN SENTENCE I HAVE!" Shizuo roared at them ready to grab the nearest thing to him again.

They all stopped talking glaring at him. "This is your fault to begin with!" Tom exclaimed

"It depends on her," The officer coughed turning behind him to finally meet her eyes. Shizuo turned towards her too meeting that humored and mesmerizing gaze that seemed like it would be the end of him.

There was something strange about her; he was sure of it. She didn't wear heavy makeup like those girls he had seen walking by with orange skin and makeup that looked like it could fall off at any moment.

She sat straight with her hands gently in her lap, her long black hair flowing over her shoulder.

She blinked before standing up. "I could sue them for putting my life in danger," She started in a sweet mischievous voice.

Tom was sweating unsure of what her verdict would be. Shizuo only locked gazes his head finally cooling. It was strange having a little girl deciding his fate right now; mainly because most people would be glad to put him in jail just like the police or even the rival gangs.

"Yes, I already know miss, you want to sue him for money and maybe some jail time." The younger officer said nodding in agreement.

"It was an accident, and she wasn't hurt luckily." Tom argued

"I never said I was going to sue him." Her calm voice stopped them cold. "He didn't hurt me."

She stood shorter than him, but she had an interesting presence. She was tossing a small key up in the air. The young police officer widened his eyes frantically looking for the keys on the belt.

"How did? The key isn't on my belt."

"What are you talking ab-"

"Like I said, I've already forgiven him. Right now the compensation for my near death experience is..." She trailed off quietly. Her smile grew and she threw the key back to the officer. He caught the key awkwardly flustered at the sudden throw. They were all waiting anxiously for her punishment. Shizuo was having a hard time catching up to speed with this girl, but his temper wasn't acting up.

The room was quiet, quiet enough that you could hear people's conversation outside the station.

"Lunch," She revealed clapping her hands once. Her smile was radiant in his eyes, but he denied ever thinking that.

"Lunch" The officer repeated too shell shocked to add any emotion in his voice. "You were almost thrown to your death by the strongest man in Ikebukuro and all you want from him is lunch?"

"You're too much my dear. You're being way too kind to this guy." The mustache officer said disappointed at her answer.

She tilted her head like a child confused at their reasoning. "The only inconvenience I've gotten from this was missing lunch though. I thought eating lunch and dinner with me would be a punishment in itself?"

"Besides isn't me unlocking his handcuffs already proof that I don't have any hard feelings?" Shizuo blinked finally realizing the handcuffs weren't on his wrists anymore. Damn police officers; he should have been more careful.

The men in the room looked at her as if she was mentally challenged. The young officer chuckled tiredly "Fine, fine you win this time."

"You're free to go, but next time you won't be so lucky." The older officer shook his head motioning them to leave the station.

She gave a nod politely with him and Tom following behind. Shizuo took out his sunglasses putting them back on.

They walked quietly as far away from the station as possible until the girl finally stopped.

"You haven't said much since we left the station." She said turning around facing both Tom and Shizuo. Shizuo blinked

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Ha ha very funny Shizuo," Tom laughed nervously "What he means is thank you for not pressing charges and sorry for almost killing you,"

Tom was giving him the signal to apologize.

Shizuo could take a hint and obediently muttered "Sorry for before,"

He noticed that she scrunched her nose as if she didn't want to hear those words. What a strange kid, but he guessed that came with being a newcomer.

"I said before, it's not the worst thing to happen in life. Besides I'm too hungry to really point fingers at anyone." She shrugged as if it was out of her hands. "Before I forget my name is Hisoné Matsuda. I just moved to Ikebukuro a week ago."

"There's Simon handing out pamphlets. Come on we're eating at Russia Sushi." Tom nudged Shizuo who was just locking his gaze on the girl.

This time she only followed behind them her small hands behind her back. He could tell she had no idea the attention she was receiving on her own, the attention growing as they saw her standing next to him.

They were nearing Russia Sushi that they could hear Simon trying to attract customers to no avail. This girl didn't seem bothered seeing a tall black man that towered over her.

"Oh" Simon noticed them coming towards them. "It's Shi-zoo-oh and Mr. Tom"

"Hey Simon" Tom said casually "You have three customers coming right in to eat."

"Excellent, but I only see two of you." Simon said in his Russian accented voice. Simon smiled and noticed the girl behind Shizuo. "Oh, I never see this girl before."

"This is Hisoné Matsuda, she's new to the city." Tom introduced the girl who was still standing behind Shizuo. She peeked around his form stepping around him smiling and bowing slightly.

"Shizuo's girlfriend? Congratulations Shizuo!" Simon said with delight. "She very pretty."

Girlfriend? That word combination was truly strange to his ears. As if there was a girl who could stand being in his presence for very long. This was more Kasuka's forte than his.

"No no more like Almost a victim of Shizuo's rampage." Tom intervened "We're buying her lunch to pay back for saving Shizuo's ass from going to jail."

"I see, I see" Simon nodded understanding "I am proud of Shizuo, you stopped your fight to keep her safe."

"Um sure whatever you say," Tom said, but Hisoné chuckled at his vision of their meeting.

"Let's go I'm starving," Shizuo spoke gruffly

Tom was still talking to Simon, but he kept walking into the restaurant famished from the events that day. The girl, scratch that _Hisoné_ followed behind him.

She was really wreaking havoc on his day; making him think things he never would have considered.

She walked right next to him keeping her gaze forward unaware of the stares of the other customers. She was graceful and beautiful like other woman want to be.

It made him refer to the conversation he had with Tom. Tom had suggested to him to get a girlfriend, but he knew that there weren't any girls interested in him in a romantic way for murder intents well there were plenty.

Celty was a good female friend, maybe she would understand how to make of his weird thoughts.

He sighed to himself, but then he felt her warm presence next to him much different from walking next to Tom as his bodyguard. She had a more gentle presence, but what disturbed him most was that she didn't treat him any different than any other normal person.

"Sorry about the whole throwing you at the bastard." He muttered quietly not sure if she would hear.

She turned her head to face him to indicate that she heard. "He must be very dangerous if you went to huge lengths to catch him."

She was intuitive to figure that out so easily. "But it doesn't matter, and thank you for stopping" She declared with a beautiful smile that made his heart beat just a bit faster than normal. His hands were in his pockets still ever since they left the station. He noticed there was a slight pink tone to her pale cheeks.

Was she embarrassed about something? Her blue cardigan and long skirt contrasted with her black hair and violet eyes. She was fiddling with her hands.

He looked for a table noticing a table for four near the back against the wall. He was walking towards the table already starved and if he didn't eat.

Well he hoped Simon had insurance for the restaurant.

He was nearing the table, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. The touch was cool, but somehow made him feel warm; it was peculiar. He turned his head to see that Hisoné had been the one to grab onto his sleeve. She was definitely blushing.

"Um could you lower your head please?" She asked shyly

He didn't know what she wanted, but he complied "Okay?"

He lowered his head. She moved closer to him cupping her hand around his ear and then he felt her breath right next to his ear.

_"I don't think you're scary at all. I'm glad that we met in the first place." _

She moved back smiling at him in a light he didn't understand, but he knew his heart was betraying him.

He just never thought there would be a girl other than Celty who could act normal with him. She moved to sit down now waiting for him to do the same.

He could walk away and get back to work with Tom forgetting the whole incident, going back to his daily routine.

But seeing her sincere and mischievous violet eyes, he couldn't seem to free himself from her gaze. She seemed to be challenging him to take a seat. He really had no choice.

"You really play unfair." He found himself saying.

His lips twitched in an almost smile finally giving in.

And so, for now he would go with the flow and took a seat across from her waiting for Tom to walk in to eat with them.

* * *

**This was chapter two. Hopefully I made it seem at least a little realistic, characters are kinda out of character but I'm still new at this. More chapters to come hopefully;)**

**Pls review if can, but otherwise hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. I only own my OCs.**

And so Tom had arrived and they ordered their food.

Hisoné was elated to get the chance to eat out. "Thanks for the food."

She had ordered an order of ten sushi rolls of all different types. California, salmon, cucumber, crab, and other types she had already forgotten although they did seem oddly made. She had also asked for some flower tea which she had been craving lately.

She noticed then staring at her with disbelief in their eyes.

"Something the matter?" She asked concerned at their worry even Shizuo looked like he wanted to say something. She used her chopsticks to grab her first roll dipping it in the soy sauce. The seats were quite comfortable she noticed, she soaked her sushi in the sauce, but staying away from the wasabi and ginger.

"I was expecting you to leech on the opportunity on free lunch." Shizuo muttered "Like all the other sh**s in this place."

"Language Shizuo," Tom chastised

"I'm imagining that situation and the aftermath for me isn't pretty." She was teasing them.

When she got a better look at the two men before her they seemed mismatched? The man on her right Tom was wearing a crisp suit, but his hair was in dreadlocks. He didn't look like a crook, but he also didn't look like an office man. Then, she looked at Shizuo's bartender outfit and sunglasses; she didn't know what to make of him. Right now calm and collected he looked a little like someone she had seen on the big screens.

"To tell you the truth I just didn't want to eat alone that's all." She bit into her roll enjoying the salty but tasty flavor of the sushi. "Isn't it already a punishment eating with someone you don't know?"

She really didn't understand their disbelief because it was a concept that had been burned into her mind. She was being reminded of the silent dinners with a father that she rarely ever saw.

"You're really stupid." Shizuo said eating his meal. He was focused on his food.

"Maybe," She answered "At least I can keep a better grip on my temper." She stated

She could feel Shizuo's temper rising a little.

"How old are you two?" She tried changing the subject to see his reaction.

"Twenty four, for Shizuo and I was his senpai back in junior high." Tom responded for both of them. "And you?"

She smiled seeing a chance of a conversation gone wrong about to happen.

"I'd like to hear your guesses first." She picked up another piece of sushi dipping it deep into the sauce before plopping it into her mouth.

"High school student." Shizuo answered his rage subsiding continuing to eat. She noticed he had chosen a non alcoholic beverage; he chose to only drink tea. He almost got it right just the fact that school was a weird thing for her.

"I should have graduated last year, but I started high school when I was ten." She watched their expressions change into mild shock. Tom had froze mid way at his food. "I'm nineteen,"

"So you're a smart ass." He concluded

"Sure I guess, but I guess that was the reason I don't make friends easily," She shrugged off the comment.

"Well I'm finished. I need to go to the washroom." Tom said She noticed he seemed flustered somehow, but it must have been her imagination. He stood up heading to the washroom leaving her and Shizuo alone.

They ate their food in comfortable silence. She always wondered who could have made so much damage every day, but when she saw him, she only saw a man going on with his life that seemed to be messed up by the man that had ran past her. That reminded her.

"Your injuries, did you get hurt back there?" She worried

"Nothing I can't handle." He said brushing it off as if it was nothing, but secretly she was still worried.

"You seem really persistent on killing that man." She noted daintily sipping her tea.

He slammed his fist on the table making the tableware rattle at the impact. She flinched back. She met his angry gaze; she had no idea why he was angry. He was clenching his teeth his anger on the brim of exploding.

"Stay away from that creep, he'll make your life miserable."

"Really?" She was confused at his reaction. "You make it sound like you have personally experienced it."

"I mean it. Don't get involved." He made it sound like she was a naive child.

"Aren't you just as dangerous?" She shot back with her own anger.

"If you know that, then mind your own business."

"I can't do that!" She yelled matching his glaring gaze.

"WHY THEN? For F***'s sake spit it out."

She then realized during their conversation they had leaned into each other unconsciously. She felt the heat creeping to her cheeks as she realized this; Shizuo didn't seem to take any notice of the small distance between them.

She was at a loss. She wanted to tell someone, but she was at conflict with herself for spilling that out. It made her mad at herself for revealing too much about herself. She sighed leaning back taking another sip of the cold tea. She went trying to feel for her book, but no luck of where it went.

"Did I leave my book on the streets?" She whispered to herself. It seems that she had forgotten it when she was getting ushered into the Police Station.

"I... can't say." She said hesitant to form her words properly. She rearranged her expression into an easy smile. "I get the feeling you two are great friends."

"What in _hell _made you think me and that piece of shit were friends?" Shizuo looked as if he was going to pop a vein. His blond hair brushed his forehead as he whipped his head in her direction.

She blinked "You and Tom _are _friends right?"

"Yes we are, since middle school."Tom said returning to his seat next to Shizuo.

"I could tell you guys were great friends." She smiled glad that even if Shizuo seemed like a scary guy he was actually a good person.

Shizuo stood up startling Tom. "Where are you going Shizuo?" Tom got out of his seat so Shizuo could slide past.

"Grabbing a smoke outside." He muttered roughly.

"Alright I'll meet you out there later." Tom nodded "I need to pay the bill."

She followed his lean figure walking out of the restaurant without a care to the other customers.

"Be honest please," She demanded worried "He truly isn't hurt is he?" The worry must have shown on her face because Tom's expression softened.

"That guy has broken every part of his body ever since childhood I'm pretty sure a couple of scratches won't bother him." Tom reassured her. She sighed relieved that he wasn't lying about his condition.

"I'm glad," She smiled that made her cheeks flushed

"You're probably the first to even talk to that guy normally," Tom commented "I'm impressed that you didn't lose your cool in that situation."

The challenging glint in her eyes made it clear that she wasn't easy to scare.

"There are worse things to be afraid of. I think Shizuo-san is a kind person." She concluded seeing his figure through the window taking a smoke next to the tall Russian man known as Simon.

"You're different from all the other women in this city."

"Must come with the region." She shrugged it off. It wasn't really impressive to know how to judge a person's character. "I'd like to know one thing about you two."

Tom looked like he was bracing for impact. "Depends on what you want to know."

"Your first and last name." She replied blinking innocently. Was there something wrong with knowing their full names? Or did he think she was going to ask about his companions super human strength?

She didn't think she was _that_ rude. It seemed to surprise Tom as well.

Tom gave her a look before breaking into a smile. "You're unbelievable. The blond guy is Shizuo Heiwajima and I'm Tom Tanaka. The tall Russian is Simon Brezhnev."

"I think we'll be great friends." Tom offered her a handshake.

"I think so too." She nodded in agreement accepting the handshake. "You should probably get back to work. You don't want to keep Shizuo waiting too long."

They both broke the handshake and stood up while Tom laid out a couple of bills paying for their food.

"Here's my card, I wrote my email on the back if you need anything." Tom revealed a business card to her which true to his word was his personal number and email.

She thanked him and wrote on a memo her own cell number and email.

"Oh before I forget, don't take his words to heart. He's just trying to protect you in his own way." Tom coolly said to reassure her.

"I'll take your word for it." She took one last look at Shizuo's figure outside before finally leaving the restaurant. In the corner of her eye she swore she had seen a pitch black motorcycle with a female driver in black and wearing a yellow cat eared helmet.

She inwardly smiled. Maybe coming to this city was a good idea after all.

* * *

Speaking to Hisoné took a lot of restraint on his part. She would say things to provoke him and then say something to relieve his anger. With most people he would stay calm not caring about their well being other than his close friends and his younger brother, Kasuka.

But with her it was a whole other story. He was getting the feeling she was much more dangerous than Izaya just not in the murderous type anyways. She seemed to be unaware of her own venerability that made him uneasy for this girl.

She seemed well at ease eating with them, but it unsettled him to no ends.

He wasn't used to this from any stranger.

He had a cigarette between his lips. He inhaled the smoke helping him calm down. Exhaling the smoke he took two fingers removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Shizuo's girlfriend is very beautiful." Simon started taking a break from trying to bring in more customers.

With Shizuo standing in front of the store; they were bound to stay away.

"She's not my girlfriend, Simon. I almost killed her when I tried to grab a stop sign." He sighed hating the misunderstandings.

"No? Shizuo do not like her?" Simon asked in his deep voice. "She seem like nice girl for you."

"I don't know what to think." Shizuo said defeated.

He was confused to his own actions. Maybe because she had said she was glad she met him or to the fact she was so sincere in her words. But what worried him was that burst of anger she showed when he said to mind her own business. She didn't seem like the type to get angry easily unlike him.

"I hope she become your friend at least. Not every day girl not afraid of you or me." Simon tried comforting him.

"That is strange." Shizuo had to agree, but now that he thought about the incident; he remembered seeing her reading a book before he grabbed her. Was that the thing she was searching for in the restaurant? He remembered the book she was reading was someone's journal or looked like one anyways.

"Shizuo we have a couple of stops today." Tom's voice was behind him, but even now he could feel she was behind him. He could smell the hint of freesia coming from her. Damn this girl was messing with his senses.

"I need to get back now. The food was great Simon." She smiled at Simon which made Simon return that smile.

"Your welcome Miss Hisoné" Simon said

"I'll hold off dinner for next time." She said "Bye Mr. Tom and Heiwajima-san" She waved going the other direction with one last smile she turned away walking home probably. There was still daylight left so she would probably be alright; at least that was what he was hoping.

"We need to get going too. See you later Simon." Tom waved and Shizuo followed him as his bodyguard.

They began walking towards an apartment complex where one of Tom's customers lived. They went on their usual routine like any other day. Like this it felt as if the whole incident and that girl were all a dream. That is until Tom had to bring up the subject.

"That girl, is unpredictable. Wouldn't you say?" Tom casually said on their way to their last stop.

Shizuo replied "Uh huh"

"Are you interested in her?"

"I don't give a sh**, now please stop talking about it." It depressed him that he almost got a girl so young thrown at the slippery bastard. It was like throwing a bone for a dog to play with.

Hopefully that bastard wouldn't bother with her or her life would become living hell.

He should have warned her better.

"Whatever you say" Tom sighed "I still think she could help you and with a face like hers she will get harassed by the rival gangs."

"I'll just have to beat them all up before that happens." Shizuo muttered to himself, but he didn't see Tom's satisfied smile at his answer.

"Even Izaya?"

"Even Better."

With that ended a hectic day. Shizuo had gone home tired as f*** from meeting the girl to seeing that bastard at the worst times. He got undressed getting into something more comfortable to sleep in and then he went to the bathroom to do his business. He took a shower to relieve his stress; the warm water warming his cold body.

Stepping out of the bath he go ready for bed. He had enough action for one day and then tomorrow would just be like any other day with that girl and Izaya to make his head boil.

He went to bed going under the covers; he closed his eyes, but it didn't help. His mind was replaying the day in HD but strangely enough it was clear to him that his mind was hyper aware of the girl he met today and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Even now her words, he could still remember their conversations in perfect detail. She was definitely strange; at the time in the police station she had been the one to unlock his handcuffs with ease as if she had done it before. She was daring enough to do that in front of the police, and that made her dangerous.

There was definitely something that made her almost as dangerous as Izaya, he just hadn't figured it out yet.

To answer Tom's question, yes he was interested in her, there was just something about her that captivated him, but he'd never admit it anyone.

* * *

**That's the end of the day for those two. Now comes in the other characters in the next or fifth chapter coming up. **

**Thanks to anyone who read all the way up to chapter so far & those who read chapters one or two **

**And thank you to and With-a-Momo-on-Top for following my story so far and LightningGohanOnix for favouriting my story  
**

**I really appreciate it **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. I only own my OCs**

Eight days had passed since she arrived in Ikebukuro and Hisoné still could not find her brother.

Then again she did seem to go around in circles a lot especially since she had moved to a new city. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself to believe.

At the moment she was wandering around the town trying to figure out where she stood, but no luck. She had to admit she was lost. The busy streets, the tall gray buildings, the smog, it was so different and strangely exciting all because she had gotten to meet and even make conversation with other residents of the city.

Today she had worn another cardigan this time a solid red over a beige shirt with dark blue skinny jeans. She didn't understand fashion very well and so she wore a chain around her with a key dangling from it. She had her ear muffs which were a disguise for her headphones around her neck; her Ipod in her back pocket.

This time she didn't forget to bring her gray messenger bag with her. She had worn her black knee high boots only because on the side of the boot was a pocket big enough to hold some money and her Id and such if she ever needed it.

Once more she passed through another crowd to find herself in front of Russia Sushi once more hearing Simon say "Eat Russian Sushi,"

"Sushi good for you- ah it Miss Hisoné" Simon noticed her walking towards him. "Will you eat here today?"

"Good Morning Simon" She replied looking up at the tall Russian with a smile "Not right now I'm afraid, maybe next time"

"That okay" Simon said "Where you headed?"

"I don't really know exactly, but do you know where the nearest book store is?" She asked embarrassed at being caught lost.

He told her directions that were easy enough to understand.

She bowed thanking him grateful for his help. "See you later Simon."

"Bye bye Miss Hisoné" Simon then returned to handing pamphlets.

She chuckled returning to her search for something to do before her shift started. That being about two hours. She began walking in one direction when she heard a faint crash in the opposite direction.

She could see the smoke coming from the impact of what looked like a traffic light bent in half. Well at least he didn't keep anything bottled up for too long, but it was rather amusing when you weren't the one being beaten up by Shizuo.

She turned around heading to the book placing her ear muffs slash headphones into her ears. She turned on her music that most Japanese wouldn't be able to understand. She enjoyed listening to international languages, but most preferred Korean and of course English and Japanese. At the moment her Ipod had switched to a song called Midnight by BEAST.

She listened mesmerized by the music that she felt her lips mimicking the words. Unknown to her; she was actually singing the words softly as she walked by other people.

_How are you? Do you think of me from time to time?_  
_In this long night, I close my eyes again_  
_I think of you, I can't sleep, this is how I'm doing_

She had turned a corner looking at the tall signs waiting for one that would catch her eye.

_The night is especially longer tonight, this night without you_

She turned her head to the right noticing that there was a coffee shop.

_I'm regretting that day I let you go_

She could smell the sweet aroma of the baked goods and the bitter smell of coffee she disliked. She followed the scent to the cafe.

_Continuously muted and slowly forgotten_

She could feel the stares of the other residents as she walked into the cafe . The inside was cozy with a variety of donuts, cookie, and much more. She stood in line waiting for her turn to order. She examined her surroundings observing the people around her.

_That is how you will be one day_

She could see an office man chatting with a woman animatedly. He was definitely into her, but as for the lady. She seemed to be forcing herself to smile; in fact she looked ready to slam her head into the table.

_This night I can't fall asleep in So sad tonight_

She turned her head to the right noticing a couple of guys with yellow scarves; it seemed to her that they were a part of some kind of gang. There sitting at the table next to them were so call gyarus, the kind of girls with bleached hair, fake eyelashes and nails and the scariest of all _heavy_ makeup. They were giving her weird looks whispering among each other; one even gave her a creepy smile that meant she wasn't leaving without some kind of incident happening. Her lips had stopped moving and now she found herself biting her bottom lip.

_This night I can't spend with you_

She switched focus hoping avoiding their gaze would make them forget her existence. Her eyes met a pair of confident, but eerily cunning eyes. Reddish brown eyes that she had seen running past her the day before. This time she had a clear picture of his face; if she remembered correctly Shizuo had yelled the name Izaya when chasing after this man.

_In the midnight midnight_

He did seem rather dangerous; the kind that said he would laugh if you had died as he expected. He was just sitting at a table alone where there was a coffee cup next to his arm. Her eyes widened as she realized that man had recognized her from yesterday, but he didn't make a move toward her. Her nerves felt coiled ready to flee at the next chance she got, but she remained calm.

_This Midnight I can't sleep from my thoughts of you_

She heard the comforting words "Hello what can I get you?"

She refocused her eyes on the cashier smiling gratefully. Her appearance must have been odd compared to most Japanese; unlike their common brown eyes she had bright violet eyes that were rare in any country. She pulled off her headphones and responded "One large french vanilla and two donuts, one chocolate, the other strawberry please"

The cashier was a young man probably in his early twenties, an average face but seemed okay looking. He was staring at her as if not believing his eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"Ano, is there something wrong?" She asked confused at his lack of response.

The cashier seemed to realize she was talking to him. He blushed flustered "Oh sorry one french vanilla and two donuts coming right up."

She stood on the balls of her feet swaying waiting for her order. She turned her gaze back to that man, but luckily he wasn't there anymore. She sighed relieved of his disappearance; maybe she would get out of the shop without flying fists aimed at her head.

She paid for her drink and food thanking the cashier and began her way out. She heard the scrapping of chairs against the wood floor. A group of them had finished their food and now stood up. She had a feeling she knew who they were.

Well she wouldn't bother with it. She placed the two donuts into her messenger bag. She stepped out of the store feeling the wind pick up, she held her drink in her hands to warm them up.

She walked in a direction where there was a crowd of people. She could feel their foot steps mimicking her own; she didn't have the energy to turn around to find out. She could see a couple of students from Raira Academy walking by, but she saw a boy meet her terrified eyes before she turned away. She walked a bit faster towards an alley way to get away from them; she was getting agitated especially at the fact that she couldn't run as usual with the cup in her hand slowing her down.

She bit her bottom lip worried. She could hear snickers and chatter behind her. She finally took a peek behind her to find that they were the same people as before and they looked... as if they had the advantage. She turned around to face a dead end a thick wall of cement.

This was definitely not her day. She backed into the wall trying to distance herself from the guys in front of her. Her cellphone in her pocket hit the wall when she was putting distance between them.

"Yo, there pretty lady," A large man wearing a baggy sweater and four piercings moved closer to her. Her eyes probably showed her fear at the moment. "Sorry, but we're gonna have to grab her guys. She's not going down without a fight."

"Dude, are you sure that this is her? How does he get a woman this hot, man?" A skinnier male asked he wore sunglasses covering his eyes. They all walked with a swagger as if they were the strongest people around.

"Izaya even said it himself. It must be true." The third guy with brown hair and bling around his neck.

She noticed they looked like gangsters from the same group since they either wore a yellow scarf around their neck or forearm.

"What do you people want from me?" She asked concerned for her safety now.

They couldn't have known about her occupation could they? She gripped her bag tighter ready for anything.

"Well obviously we need a hostage." One of them said "We need you to lure him out so he'll drop his guard."

That didn't make any sense to her. Why was it her specifically?

"I don't even know you people. Why should I trust you?"

"Just trust us babe," The guy with four piercings said "Even if this doesn't work, we'll give you a great time." Four piercings went for her ass rubbing to further explain his point.

The other two laughed "Oh man she's going to be awesome to play with. Look at how much she's shaking!"

"Yeah, man she looks good to f*** right know."

She shivered at the intent of his words. She knew she was in deep sh** now; why oh why did she have to look so abnormal? More importantly why did she have to be holding a beverage at this crucial time. She tried reaching for her phone but a hand popped out grabbing her wrist. She screamed making her phone drop to the ground with a thud. The guy lifted his hand higher making her go on her toes to keep her balance.

"Let me go! I don't know who you're talking about!" She protested

She tried to break free, but it was pretty useless.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A new voice said full of authority. She lifted her head to meet face to face with the eyes of the student she saw before. It was the blond haired one with the white hoodie beneath his uniform.

All three guys turned around and they were flustered to the figure before them. "M-M-Masaomi, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah we're just trying to get back at him for humiliating us."

But this 'Masaomi' just walked past them towards her. The guy holding her wrist let go leaving her slumped on the ground.

"That's no way to treat a girl, now beat it." He said with a glare.

"Tsk whatever man, not like you're one of us anymore." One of them said, but luckily they all backed away They swaggered off to where those girls she had seen at the cafe.

"Hey are you okay?" Masaomi asked worried offering a hand up.

She looked at his outstretched and then back at him. This guy must have been the leader if they backed away so easily. There was no way otherwise a small guy would have been intimidating to those bigger guys unless he was more dangerous than all three of them.

"You were one of them." She muttered but accepting his hand. "Their leader probably" She muttered to herself piecing this city together.

Masaomi smiled sheepishly, "I was, but don't tell anyone else about that. It's ancient history now." His face turned serious when he asked "More importantly, what did they want from you? I haven't seen you around before, although... you do look like someone I know."

Her eyes lit up at the chance to find more about her brother. Her eye and hair colour was rare in any country.

"Does he have the same eyes as me?"

Masaomi blinked at her sudden enthusiasm and determination. He bent down scooping up her cell phone handing it back to her. She noticed that the screen said she had ended a call earlier, but she didn't remember making any phone calls...

"Not sure, but maybe." He shrugged and she had to sigh.

She worried about her little brother, it had been years since she last saw him. Often people had mistaken them for twins as children, but now she had no idea what he was like. Ever since then she had a bad feeling.

Masaomi seemed to notice her negative mood. "Well come on, I need to get back to my friends and you're coming with me."

He took her hand dragging her out to the open once more where she could see a boy and girl with the same uniform as him.

"Hey Masaomi, who is the girl with you?" The black haired boy said

He looked average and quite naive, but she could tell that he knew how to stand up for himself.

The girl looked like the quiet and shy type with her glasses, but she was rather pretty in a way. Although her chest probably gave her too much unwanted attention.

"Honestly, I don't know." Masaomi said "Your name?"

"Hisoné" She replied

"As for us, I am the great Masaomi, and these are my best friends Mikado and Anri." He gestured to each of them.

"Nice to meet all of you, but um shouldn't you be in school?" She asked concerned

Mikado asked "Aren't you also a high school student? We still have fifteen minutes before school starts." They all were gathered around a bench where she was still drinking the sweet liquid warming her cold body.

"No I graduated earlier than most normal students. But school sounds like a lot of fun." She was sitting on the bench with Anri while the guys stayed standing.

"Not really, but in Ikebukuro there's always something to do." Masaomi then joked "You should be more careful or guys like me will want to pick on you."

He winked telling her he would keep their conversation a secret.

"Masaomi, you should know better than to pick up girls so early in the morning!" Mikado said smiling shaking his head.

Anri lifted her head meeting Hisoné's eyes. "You must be new to the city then."

"Oh!" Masaomi exclaimed "That must be why I've never since this beauty before! Then it is settled we shall give you the grand tour of Ikebukuro when we see you again."

"This is going to be awesome!" Masaomi seemed way too excited for something so trivial but she had to chuckle at his antics.

"But first things first, people to avoid pissing off, these people being of course," Masaomi started counting them off his fingers. "Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, and the colour gangs as much as possible."

"Colour gangs?" She wondered aloud

"Yeah, the Dollars, Yellow Scarves, and the Blue Squares." Mikado answered nodding. She noticed that all three of them seemed to have a dark look in their eyes at the mention of the gangs, but more specifically the girl Anri seemed to be the most shaken about it. She had to admit that she fekt something about this girl as if she had a darker secret to keep.

"I see, but who is Izaya?" She still didn't understand why Shizuo wanted to kill him so bad. She took another sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

"An information broker who you shouldn't get involved with." Masaomi warned "When Izaya's near so is Shizuo."

"You shouldn't piss off Shizuo unless you have a death wish."

"Yeah I heard he had one of his rampages yesterday while holding a girl hostage for some reason." Mikado agreed

"Luckily she wasn't hurt, but it did say Shizuo was arrested by the police for that stunt." Anri added in timidly.

Hisoné didn't really understand their warnings.

"Nothing happened though I wasn't hurt in the incident." Hisoné defended "I don't think he's a bad guy."

"You sound as if you were the on-" Masaomi joked before breaking off "Holy shit! Don't tell me you were the girl who almost went flying by him?"

She sheepishly smiled but flushing a light pink. "Guilty as charged."

"That's incredible that you weren't hurt though, most people would have at least gotten a broken arm in his rampages." Mikado added his eyes wide and impressed

"He stopped right in time and him and Tom ate lunch with me as an apology for almost killing." She said cheerfully "But what I really want to is, um is there perhaps a female motorcycle rider all in black wearing a yellow and blue helmet?"

They all stopped to give her mixed looks.

"You're probably talking about the Headless Rider. Don't worry she's harmless as long as you don't startle her." Masaomi waved a hand to say nothing to worry.

Hisoné took a better look at her surroundings noticing that the office workers had already gone to work and the students were heading to school.

"I think you three should get going or you'll be late." Hisoné observed "Thank you for telling me this. I better get going though." She stood up brushing off the dust on her bottom. She bowed in thanks.

"Oh, you're right we need to get going. See you later Hisoné!" Masaomi waved wildly while Anri and Mikado just nodded and waved like a normal person. She smiled at their antics before turning away. Her mood swings were giving a headache; she knew that she could have gotten away if she threw her drink at the men but she would rather drink the beverage than throw it.

Either way though she was still having no luck in finding her younger brother or why those guys tried to kidnap her back there.

Since that guy. Izaya was an information broker maybe she would ask him for info about that incident...

But right now she needed to focus on looking for the bookstore and the way back home...

Turned out that call she made by accident during the incident would send everything down hill especially since the one she had called was Tom and Shizuo...

* * *

**Okay that was only part 1 of this day**

**I couldn't post the second part today, but it'll be up tomorrow for sure! **

**Chapter five will be the outcome of when Shizuo hears the message up to when she screams...**

**Once again thank you for anyone reading up to chapter 4 **

**and if you can review or comment on the story so far;)**

**(Also thank you to my first Reviewer madison.g,johnson . I truly appreciate it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown to her, that call she had made by accident had reached Tom's ears. It wasn't until around eight did he check his voice mail.

Tom was fiddling with his phone when he found a voice message from Hisoné. "Huh that's strange, Hisoné sent me voice mail."

Shizuo was smoking another cigarette walking next to Tom calmly.

Tom decided it wouldn't matter if he replayed her message on speaker phone.

_"Yo, there pretty lady,"_ Oh god this was not starting well.

_"Sorry, but we're gonna have to grab her guys. She's not going down without a fight." _The 'she' they were talking about was probably Hisoné;and Tom could see that Shizuo was listening intently to the message.

They were heading for a couple of guys who had borrowed money from his debt collection agency. A mistake for youngsters these days. Shizuo and Tom could see them right away getting wasted coming out of a karaoke hang out.

_"Dude, are you sure that this is her? How does he get a woman this hot man?"_ There were two guys that probably cornered her.

_"Izaya even said it himself. It must be true." _Make that three guys, but nothing happened yet and he still had his sanity intact. Well Tom hoped Shizuo still had his head in the right place, but even Tom was getting worried at what this situation was going. Shizuo knew tis would happen; he just didn't expect for it to happen so soon.

_"What do you people want from me?" _Shizuo perked up hearing her voice, but both of them could tell from her tone that these guys were nobody she knew.

_"Well obviously we need a hostage." _These guys were conceited thinking they were all high and mighty. They had stopped, seeing the three guys that needed to pay up their debt, but their conversation stopped them in their tracks as they listened.

_"We need you to lure him out so he'll drop his guard."_

"God, I wish we could have at least screwed her once." One with four piercings said "She was so cute with those big violet eyes and long black hair."

_"I don't even know you people. Why should I trust you?" _Her frightened voice was making him worried something was about to happen to her. A small part of him had heard four piercings about the violet eyes detail.

_"Just trust us babe,"_ The guys in front of him had the same voice as in the voice mail. Three of them just happened to be the ones that had cornered her.

_"Even if this doesn't work, we'll give you a great time."_

_The other two laughed "Oh man she's going to be awesome to play with. Look at how much she's shaking!"_

_"Yeah, man she looks good to f*** right know."_

Her scream could be heard echoing from the phone confirming his suspicions at the phone call. The voice mail ended

"Man I would make her feel good." The other guys laughed having a good time. Shizuo and Tom listened to their conversation.

**Let's just say their conversation had become way too explicit for kids to read**

Shizuo was fuming mad; so much that he was seeing red. He was breathing heavily on the brink of losing it.

He found himself muttering "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill" He kept repeating this to himself already walking towards those bastards who had hurt her.

"Next time, show us who she is. This violet eyed girl sounds something hot to f***." One of his buddies said

That was the last straw and Shizuo just snapped at the image of her being touched by those f***ing bastards especially since Izaya seemed to have orchestrated this whole situation.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him which just happened to be a traffic light, he squeezed it so hard pulling it our of the ground and swung it at the unaware douches having a good time.

"WHAT TH-" Was what those shits said before it impacted the five guys standing there.

"What the f*** was that for?" Four piercings said "Come on guys let's get him." The others were grabbing baseball bats and iron pipes ready for

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE YOU LITTLE F***ERS!" Shizuo roared charging at them. Why did it have to be her of all people?

With that he started beating them up black and blue. "WHAT THE FUCK HAS SHE DONE TO YOU HUH?" When he finished with Four piercings he threw the guy over his head with a roar. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

The whole rampage was all a blur to him. He remembered throwing punches and lamp posts at them. Mostly though all he could see was red at the moment and his main objective:

Kill all the guys who were talking badly at her and for screwing with a gentle person. He remembered seeing Simon trying to stop him trying to stop him.

"Get out of my way Simon." Shizuo gritted his teeth still burning mad. Shizuo was still holding a lamp post in his hand. He couldn't keep count of how many he had ripped out yet.

He could hear police sirens and the sound of Celty's motorcycle coming towards him. There were screams from the crowd trying to get away from him as far as possible. He didn't give a fuck to them right now; his main goal was to kill those bastards.

"Shizuo, fighting bad. Shizuo need calm down." Simon was trying to knock some sense into him. He ignored the bigger man.

"They practically RAPED her Simon. Why shouldn't I kill those assholes?" He argued flinging the next stop sign at Simon. Luckily Simon caught it mid air, but Shizuo was already chasing after those cowards. Those guys had started running when four piercings got beaten to a pulp.

"Guys! Run, Retreat, RETREAT" He heard one of them say as he was catching up to them. He was throwing vending machines, trees, stop signs anything his hands could grab without stop.

He felt strong arms holding him back that belonged to Simon. "Shizuo, calm down who is girl?"

"HISONÉ! Who else would I be going through this for?" Shizuo growled giving Simon the death glare. It was going to be difficult to break free from his grasp.

"Why you care?" Simon asked still constricting him under his arms from running any further.

"Because I DON'T want to see her hurt." Shizuo was still holding another traffic light post bending the whole pole in half.

"I will f***ing hunt them all down." He muttered still in full rampage mood "I'll kill them and then go after that other slippery son of a b****."

It was all that Izaya's fault that she got into this mess. He'd never forgive him for this.

"Shizuo snap out of it." He heard Tom's voice trying to calm him down. There was other background noise but he was too far in rage to even comprehend it.

He wasn't listening to any of the bullshit Tom would use to calm him. It wouldn't work this time.

He could hear Tom sighing. "I guess Celty won't be able to help either in your state right now."

"Holy Sh**! The whole street's been trashed." A bystander said. There were other yells like that; as if he gave a f*** to what they thought.

He wouldn't rest until he had gotten to all of them.

Shizuo was still trying to break free of Simon's grasp on him when he felt two cool hands on his cheeks. His breathing was slowing down as he inhaled the familiar sweet scent of freesia. It helped clear his head a bit; those small hands could only belong to one person unafraid to touch him.

He looked down to meet worried violet eyes gazing back at him.

"Shizuo"

Was all she said, but it was relief to his ears to hear her sweet gentle voice. He noticed that he liked it when she called his name rather than Heiwajima-san. Who knew just seeing her in front of him was so calming?

He relaxed his posture; he could feel Simon's hands retreating from his form.

He was still seeing a bit of red still though.

"If this is what you do when I _almost _get raped, I'm afraid what you would've done if they _had_ raped me." She commented never taking her eyes off him.

How could she make a joke at a time like this? But processing her words, it confused Shizuo wait did that mean... she wasn't hurt?

"Does this mean you're not hurt?" He muttered

"I'm perfectly fine." She assured him. He scanned her profile red cardigan, blue jeans, gray bag she looked normal now that he looked at her better.

"They didn't hurt you in any way?"

"I was saved by a high schooler walking by. God high school students are extraordinary these days." She chuckled

"That phone call..." He started

"Phone call?" She was confused before realization hit her. "Oh you mean the butt call I made during the incident, I forgot to delete the voice mail."

"So, you don't have hunt them down" She cheerfully said "Although I must say all those flying trees, vending machines, lamp posts made you easy to find or I wouldn't be going home tonight."

How could she be so calm at the moment? The street was littered with all the things he had thrown. Any normal human being would have stayed away from the chaos he had created, but she only smiled for him.

Her hand trailed down placing it on his racing heart. She could hear his heartbeat reacting to her touch.

"I'm fine so can you let go of the traffic light now?" She asked looking at the bent in half pole in his hand. He let go of it with a clang to the ground.

Now that he had a clear head he replayed the whole episode of his rampage. He really _had _ done more damage than usual to the city.

What was worse?

_It was all because of a girl._

That was what shocked him most. It gave him a major meltdown just thinking about it.

He sighed heavily resting his forehead on her head. He placed his larger hand over hers controlling his super-human strength and only squeezing her hand lightly to make sure she was real and in front of him.

"You might actually kill me if this keeps up."

"I know" She chuckled at him

"Don't worry me like that."

"I didn't know you cared so much." She protested

"You do now." He brushed his lips onto her forehead lightly before pulling back. He let go of her hand and she tilted her head sideways like a small child.

She smiled with warm eyes that warmed his own heart. "Yeah I do."

"Okay now that, that's over, don't you have something to say to the people here?" She mischievously asked pointing to the bystanders watching them.

Shizuo groaned at the aftermath of his own chaos and the pissed off faces of the police officers, Simon and the rest. This girl was definitely not good for his heart.

* * *

After Shizuo had apologized there was still the mess he had made when getting revenge on those guys who tried to kidnap her.

She was touched that he cared so much, but he had no idea how much it scared her at the bloodthirsty look in his eyes when she had found him. It worried her to no end of how far he would go that he might overexert himself in his rampages.

At the time, she was still looking for that stupid bookstore, but she kept on getting lost so much that she ended up going in circles for hours. She had given up and had chosen to buy taro steam buns to eat to refuel her energy.

It wasn't until she noticed how long his rampage was going on for did she finally start following the sound of falling objects and of course the smoke coming from his throws.

Then when she heard him say her name did she finally decide to use parkour to maneuver through the streets. She had been jumping and scaling walls like a bada** before she finally reached him.

She had seen Tom first who was motioning at the uncontrollable time bomb being contained by Simon. She noticed the familiar bartender clothes and hand that was once again holding a traffic light pole until it looked like it was going to split in two.

She shook her head in disbelief at his Super Strength.

The police had retreated at Tom's order to pay for the damages, the Headless Rider had also arrived at the scene, but had to retreat because of the police. Tom had instructed them to get something to eat while he went on back to probably handle all the damages.

Shizuo and her were now walking side by side. He was quiet on the way.

They were now walking on a new street, the lights of the signboards illuminating the way. There were all kinds of people out right now, but it honestly didn't appeal to her to go drinking or partying.

"Heiwajima-san?" She asked

"What?" He responded

"Thank you for being angry in my place." She said sincerely blushing "You're the first to be worried so much about me in years."

He tilted his head to meet her eyes. "Your parents?"

"Divorced haven't seen either of them in years. Mom took my little brother and dad took me."

She couldn't tell him the whole truth just yet. She didn't want to worry him any further.

Hisoné had remembered something; in doing so, she reached a hand to grab his sleeve. He stopped in his tracks and was about to say something.

Too bad she had already stuck a donut in his mouth leaving him unable to speak.

He glared at her, but she only giggled shrugging her small shoulders. "You need the sugar in your body right now." She defended

He had put on his blue sunglasses once more, but she could see that he liked the donut and was eating it without complaint. She had to smile at his childish behavior.

She was bothered about the incident; who was the 'he' they were talking about? Could it be her brother? She couldn't bring herself to hope for that much. She had to admit, her brother was just as good at hiding as she was. She might just have to ask that shady information broker about her younger brother.

"Heiwajima-san, do you have any siblings?" She wondered noticing his over protective behavior towards her.

"A little brother." Shizuo muttered

She nodded in understanding, maybe that was why he cared so much for her. She was like a little sister to him, that was the most probable answer.

They had stopped at a local restaurant to eat. As usual she had chosen the smallest meal on the menu and he chose a big meal to fulfill his missing stamina. She chuckled at his selection of sweets and milk as his beverage. The waiters didn't dare to make a comment at his selection.

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate well that is until he asked her.

"Why did those guys want you?"

She had been checking the time on her phone when he asked catching her by surprise.

"I'm not too sure." She sighed realizing a small detail.

He seemed to know when she was lying.

"That's bulls*** and we both know it." He retorted glaring at her through his sunglasses.

"I don't recall it being any of your business." She calmly said her own anger rising at his tone.

"It is when Izaya orchestrated your whole encounter."

"That's why it doesn't matter! I'm more worried at what kind of information they got from him!" Her voice was rising.

She glared defiantly and so did he.

He lifted his hand grabbing her phone out of her hands.

"What are you doing?" She demanded

He didn't respond just pressing buttons away. She could only watch at what he was doing. Right now considering he was calm, she could see that he wasn't bad looking.

In fact he could have been considered star material, but she blushed at her own thoughts. She shouldn't develop feelings for him; she needed to keep people at a safe distance for he own sake and his.

He finished with whatever he did with her phone placing it on the table.

"Did you download porn on my phone?" She asked teasing

"No, idiot, call if you're in trouble." He said pointing to the phone. He lifted his sun glasses to re-position them on his nose.

Her eyes must've shown her surprise because he sighed "Unless you want what happened happening again, I suggest you at least message if you're okay or not."

"Because you hate violence." She stated with a smile. He just gave her a conflicted look, but she could've sworn she had seen a twitch at the corner of his lips.

"Right, because I hate violence."

She liked being around Shizuo even if people thought she was nuts for thinking so. Sometimes she thought she _was_ crazy, but seeing different sides of Shizuo, she couldn't help wanting to stay next to him.

She turned her gaze to the window watching the night illuminated the city lights. For a second she thought she had seen another pair of violet eyes staring back at her in a man's face, but it was just her imagination. The longer she started out the window the more it reminded her of the short time she had lived with a father she did not acknowledge.

Alone, forgotten, hurt, helpless.

Those conflicted feelings when they had divorced, the ugly fights they had gotten into.

That was all in the past, but in a way it still hurt.

"Well I'm ready to head on home. Are you done Heiwajima-san?" She said clapping her hands once. She turned to the man before her who gave her a weird look.

"Yeah" He muttered he pulled out a few bills.

She was going to protest, but he just said "Don't even think about it."

She just sighed giving in. Standing up she rolled up her red sleeves she tried cheering herself on before he came back. There would be hell to pay to get back home.

They walked out together into the cool air of the outside. She was trying to remember where home was; of all things to be bad at it just had to be directions.

Of course she would never admit it to anyone. It embarrassed her to no end so much that it made her blush just thinking about it.

"Thanks for dinner Heiwajima."

He sighed "Stop calling me that."

She blinked in acute surprise. "Then, how should I address you?"

He had put his hands in his pockets, but he took a hand lifting his sun glasses on his nose. "It's a pain in the ass to hear two more syllables. Just call me Shizuo."

She blushed realizing back then she had called him by his first name. Damn.

And she had thought she was being careful with the distance between her and them.

"Hai, hai I get it." She sighed in disbelief as to why when it came to him she could give in so easily. "But I need to give you a title with your name."

"What are you talking about?" Now she had confused him with her own words. Too bad she was already grinning at the future fun she was going to have.

"You know, like the Idiot, The Jerk, those kind of titles." She said excitedly already processing the countless possibilities. "Your title will have to be a working process."

"Wait! I don't need a stu-"

"I got it" She smiled at her own brilliance. She clapped once pointing to Shizuo.

"I'm not going to like this" He muttered

"The Modern Day HULK!"

She had to laugh at his conflicted expression. He looked ready to dig a hole and hide, but also ready to slam his head into a vending machine.

Maybe being _slightly _closer to people wouldn't be a bad thing but...

He also needed to learn that by taking the next step, he was in for a whole lot more than just embarrassing titles.

She was much more complicated than that.

Off to the next worry she thought.

Where the heck _was_ her home?

Sometimes she just had to hate her bad sense of direction. Off in the distance she swore she could've heard the laughter of her younger brother mocking her...

* * *

**That was chapter five and so hard to finish off.**

**Now that the weekend is over, I'm going to take a little longer to upload new chapters. **

**Thanks to anybody for reading up to chapter 5..**

**As usual if you can review or comment;) **


	6. Chapter 6

After that incident, Hisoné had become more careful at choosing which paths to take, but even still she felt intense stares on her back. She guessed it was probably because of her clear cut clothing not flashy, but not plain; something probably foreign to the entertainment city.

She had found her home near midnight, but she vaguely remembered talking to someone, but she wasn't sure who it was. She had been on the rooftop hoping to see her apartment from a bird's eye view, but she had dozed off somewhere along the way and that was when it became a blur.

She had come to realize she had strange habits when she just wakes up from sleep; one being she seemed to blurt out secrets she would usually keep under radar depending on who the person was.

Well that was in the past and right now she needed a jump start for the day.

She walked to the nearest coffee shop ordering something sweet and extra sugary. She could hear whispers about Shizuo's recent rampage.

_"Did you hear about Shizuo Heiwajima?" _

_"Yeah about his most destructive rampage so far."_

_"Totally, I heard it was all over a girl?"_

_"I heard it was because they didn't pay off their debt." _

_"Seriously? Well it isn't that strange to see him go berserk. Although if it was over a girl then she must've been pretty hot to get so worked up about."_

_"You think maybe there's something going on between them?"_

_"Who knows? It's pretty stupid if you think about it." _

She frowned at their words. If only they knew what really happened. It was much more serious than that.

Because of her own stupidity she hadn't found the bookstore and that annoyed her more than what those guys almost did to her.

It had already been two days since the incident and yet it was still big news among gangs and yakuza and even the regular folk.

She walked out of the café with her food and drink.

Shizuo had quite the reputation that really gave her mixed feelings about. It truly concerned her that he seemed to get into fights easily especially with Izaya. But during his rampage she got to see something quite interesting.

One of these things being that Shizuo seemed to be unaware of who he was fighting when he snapped and even the fact that Simon could fight and even hold the man down was a completely amazing thing to her.

If it had been her she would've gone flying before he realized it. She had to chuckle at her figure blasting away like Team Rocket in Pokémon. That would be something she might have to try in the future, if Shizuo was up to the idea…

It had become habit now to pass Russia Sushi and as usual Simon was outside handing out pamphlets to customers.

"Come eat! Sushi good for you! Very cheap! Very good!" The booming deep voice could be heard from far away.

She smiled walking up to the gigantic man. "Good morning Simon."

"Ah" Simon looked down "It's Miss Hisoné, you come to eat?"

She looked around her seeing that they ignored the big man's presence; she nodded "Can you make it to go though?"

"Ah of course, of course" Simon said smiling "Come inside for minute"

So she now found herself sitting at the counter waiting for Simon to finish running her order. She looked around the restaurant more noticing a knife mark in the wall; looked to her that one of them was skilled with a knife.

"So, you must be the girl Simon was talking about." A white male said from behind the counter. She blinked seeing the man smile at her warmly.

"Hopefully all good things." She said cheerfully.

"Of course, my dear, or else he wouldn't have told me how you stopped Shizuo in one of his rampages." The man said "By the way, my name is Dennis I'm the chef."

"Nice to meet you Dennis." She responded "Although stop is kinda far off from the truth. I'm pretty that Simon had been the one to truly stop him, I just happened to need a way back and he was the easiest person to find."

"Well thank you, it's the first time a normal girl as yourself has ever intervened so bravely."

She sipped her sweet warm beverage. "I'm sure you could've stopped him as well. Like that knife you threw at that wall…" She trailed off observing his reaction.

He only chuckled "You're very observant, but I'm afraid I'm a pacifist and so is Simon. Maybe with you here he'll be able to change his ways."

Dennis continued to prepare more sushi. She had a hard time imagining Shizuo a pacifist that she had to chuckle.

"I don't think that describes him very well. In truth I don't really want to _change_ him, it's not every day I see a man like him so quick to act especially for someone he just met." She smiled remembering how endearing it was.

"I like him just the way he is." She concluded sipping her drink.

Dennis smiled at this girl's liveliness. She might just be the one for that Shizuo; she certainly was a natural beauty and quite calm headed.

"Here" He revealed to her the three lunch boxes of sushi in a bag.

She went to grab her wallet. "Alright, how much?"

She heard Simon coming back. "No need, a friend of Shizuo's is friend of me." Simon protested

"I can't do that. You were so nice enough to make it." She looked to Dennis for help.

He asked "Did you enjoy your meal last time?"

She blinked confused "Yes it was delicious, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then it's settled, it's on the house. Besides Shizuo and Tom came by earlier and it seemed as if he was looking for you. So why don't you have lunch with them?"

"That might be a good idea." She thought aloud "Maybe I'll get the chance to ask him more questions."

"Has there ever been a violet eyed person other than me who came here?" She asked before jumping off the stool. She gratefully accepted the bag.

Dennis frowned "Nope just you, but I'll keep an eye out."

"Hai, thanks so much," She bowed grateful waving a hand she said "I'll come by again sometime. Bye Dennis, Bye Simon."

"Be good Miss Hisoné." Simon called worried seeing Izaya walking by with that devilish grin of his.

"Simon, my friend she is a really nice girl." Dennis nodded his approval. "It would be nice if those two got together."

"Very different from the others here." Simon agreed "Shizuo must not hurt her."

When she had gotten outside she could feel numerous people staring at her back. She felt cold shivers knowing that it was something much more dangerous than what normally happened. It seemed that something about her narrow escape from rape was a test for something, but she hadn't figured out what exactly.

Well, in any case how was she going to find Shizuo in the first place...

* * *

On the other hand Shizuo was having a bad day. He had already beaten up four guys for not paying their loan and that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was worrying over that girl.

He hadn't seen her in two days, but he worried over her well being. After that incident there had been major talk about what happened, but luckily he didn't get charged for it. His worry was so terrifying that he almost mistook a guy with the same violet eyes for her; thank god he hadn't said anything to the guy.

But he swore he saw a smile on the violet eyed boy's face as he beat up those guys. The boy was probably a high school student with that kind of face.

Even now it puzzled him how one girl could affect him so much in four days that it wasn't even funny. This feeling was foreign, but… he didn't hate it.  
As long as it was her he wouldn't mind useless banter.

He was now walking next to Tom as the bodyguard when Tom said.

"Can Hisoné be considered your friend?" Tom asked him.

"I don't know." He muttered truly stumped on that question. Did he consider her a friend or just an acquaintance?

"You at least see her as someone you can trust right?" Tom probed "I've never seen you worry about anyone so fiercely other than Celty."

"You of all people know that most girls aren't interested in me unless they have the intention of killing me." Shizuo retorted

"That's not true, there's always that exception in your life that'll change you. Who knows, maybe she can help you with your anger problem."  
"Maybe," Shizuo grunted unconvinced of that predicament. There were many people who tried but either failed miserably of ended up in the hospital. He watched the streets filled with people unaware of the many dangers just waiting to hit you.

Wouldn't she get hurt trying to help him?

He heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Shizuo stopped to answer the phone call.

"Hello?" He started

There was no answer on the phone, he pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller Id, but there was no name.

He really hated those fucking sales pitches. If it happened once more, he'd probably squeeze the piece of plastic into pieces.

He took deep breaths repeating himself.

_"Well, I hope you don't smash your phone after talking to me." A female voice said in a cheerful voice._

He sighed out of relief. "Where are you right now?"

_"Eh? Oh I stopped by Russia Sushi and did you know they're really nice people? They gave me way too much food so now I am somewhere in the city." _  
_He could hear the traffic and some gang members laughing in the background._

He had a feeling that Simon had mentioned him looking for her this morning. Was he really becoming that transparent?

"Where are you now?" He asked "I'll come pick you up."

_"No need the background noise on your side sounds like you're nearby so I'll just listen to your voice while I maneuver in this huge maze. Don't move from your spot till I get there!" She yelled_

He chuckled at her antics. "Fine, just be careful."

_"Hai, hai oh yes how was your day so far Shizuo?"_

"Nothing interesting except what fucking stupid office people borrow money for."

_"Oh and what did that office person borrow money for?"_

"A girl he met online." He found himself enjoying this conversation with her even if it had pissed him off just a half an hour ago. Tom was watching him with an amused smile.

_"…Well of course he's going to get scammed. He met the girl online; you can lie about anything."_ A crash of books could be heard in the background.

_"Whoops sorry."_ He could hear her shuffling on the ground through the phone. _"Is this the new volume of Kuroshitsuji? Is it any good?"_

_"Are you kidding?" A male voice had come from the phone. "It's freaking awesome so far. The torture, the grief, the sly characters."_

He frowned

He knew he had heard this voice somewhere…

_"Walker, don't get ahead of yourself or you'll bore her to death." Now this was a voice he recognized. It could only be Kyohei._

"Hisoné is there a guy about my age wearing a black cap and bluish sweater."

_"Hai, but he's giving me a strange look. Do you want me to give him the phone?" Rustling could be heard as he heard her muffled voice. "It's for you."_

Of course she was cheerful even having no idea who they were.

_"Shizuo, is this the girl at that rampage of yours?"_

"Yeah would you mind showing her the way? I have a feeling if she's left alone she'll be mugged before I see her."

_"Understandable, with that defenseless attitude she's be the target of any kind of attack."_

"You have no idea" Shizuo sighed, but he told Kyohei his location.

"Thanks man, don't know what I'd do if she got hurt for real." She could be really troublesome, but she always made up for it with smiling and yet insightful at the same time.

_"Well we're in the car right now and Erika and Walker are having a heated discussion about one of their mangas with her. I'm surprised she could keep up with them in their obsession."_

"She's one of a kind." Shizuo smiled for real. He could hear Erika and Walker animatedly talking to Hisoné even through the phone.

Tom chuckled at the twenty four year old man's reaction when talking about this young lady.

_"We're almost there, so I'll hang up for now."_ Kyohei said before hanging up.

* * *

While in the car Kyohei was surprised how well this young girl adapted to the atmosphere as if she was one of them. She was quite young although she must've been out of school if she was here rather than confined behind the walls of a classroom. She sat in between Walker and Erika, but she seemed to enjoy their company.

"When Ciel ordered Sebastian to burn down that pedophile's mansion with the children in it, it was heartbreaking!" The girl said with sincere unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know! But the pedo had it coming to him." Walker added

"Although you have to know that it was essential or else Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't have met." Erika sighed "Although if it only had Ciel and Sebastian in a secret relationship it would make it even more hot and dangerous. A relationship between a human and demon..."

Hisoné blinked her violet eyes. "I'm guessing you're a fujoshi fan then?"

"Exactly! I mean isn't it so sexy when two men get-"

"I think that's enough Erika." Kyohei cut in afraid to scar the poor girl.

"Like Shizuo and Izaya!"

Here she goes again, but Kyohei noticed that the girl only seemed amused and really interested.

"Really? I would've never thought those two..." This girl didn't seem bothered by Erika's fantasies of Shizuo and Izaya as an item.

"I mean haven't you noticed that whenever Izaya's around Shizuo has this explosive reaction whenever he's around? It has to be love! Shizuo definitely has it for Izaya!" Erika concluded

Hisoné had to chuckle at the image of those two as a couple.

"I don't think you want Shizuo hearing you say that Erika." Saburo said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Hisoné already had that mischievous look in her eye.

* * *

They had arrived where Shizuo was standing talking to Tom. Anyone could recognize Shizuo in his usual bartender outfit and blue sunglasses. As usual he was smoking another cigarette taking a puff of the unhealthy smoke.

"Thank you for driving me here. I truly appreciate it." Hisoné said "To show my thanks stay and have lunch with us."

She liked having company and it seemed they were eager to eat lunch. Erika slid the door open letting herself out first and Hisoné followed suit. She jumped lightly out of the car. She had decided to wear a gray long skirt with brown boots, but underneath she had worn black leggings just in case.

As for her top well she had chosen an elbow length sleeved top. It was simple with an oval neckline and a unique tint of turquoise. She had tied her hair into low pigtails on each side of her head wearing a brown beret on her head.

Tom was wearing his usual suit talking on the phone and she could see that Shizuo looked impatient so much that the by-passers seemed nervous walking by. She still had the bag of sushi, hanging from her thin wrist as she walked towards the pair.

She crept behind him, but he didn't turn around. She placed the food on the ground next to the fountain.

"You never told me you and Izaya were dating." She accused the man in front of her. Tom was horrified his jaw dropping at her sudden statement. Kyohei was shaking his head. They were all backing away.

Shizuo froze and then he bent the cigarette in half. He dropped it and stepped on it grounding it to the ground.

She could feel his anger building up.

"Who in their FUCKING MIND would ever be in a relationship with that BASTARD!" He yelled turning around. Tom was sighing at this girl's bravery or stupidity if thought about the other way.

He was heaving mad looking ready to throw something. What shocked everyone was that she only laughed backing away with a flushed smile.

Hisoné backed away from him laughing at the man's reaction, but he really did look ready to go into another rampage.

"It makes sense since you always end up chasing him with a great passion." She backed away faster, but he also took steps forward to her. The others were watching with great interest.

"You're impossible." He growled

"Love is the same as hate isn't it?" She continued until she saw his expression. "I should probably run right now." He was really easy to tease.

She turned ready to sprint when she felt strong arms lifting her up. She shrieked as she felt arms around her legs. She looked down to see Shizuo's sunglasses reflecting her image.

"No way in _hell_ anyone could love that guy. I just don't hold back my anger; every incident in this damn city is because Izaya had a hand in it."

Her lips twitched into an almost smile at his words. "Couldn't I say the same thing about you though?" She held onto his neck afraid of falling. Her hands must have been cold and yet he didn't flinch at her cold touch. She had to give him points for that.

"Unlike him, I happened to meet an idiot unafraid of my strength or my anger." Shizuo smiled at her making her blush at the sight.

She hummed suspiciously "But if you had to choose who to chase first, it would be definitely Izaya before anyone else right?"

Shizuo remained silent confirming her suspicions.

She chuckled and with one hand she carefully slipped off his blue sunglasses off his nose, folding them into her hand.

"You don't need to worry, as long as you want me to. I'll be here." She couldn't tell him what she actually wanted to say though. It would make her feel exposed for the fraud she was. She just couldn't open her heart to anyone because of her own cowardly fear.

Shizuo was silent for a moment staring at this girl's profile. She was still pale even though she probably wandered the city everyday. She was truly a force to be reckoned with. He noticed she was petite and yet lighter than what a normal girl should weigh.

He frowned making her eyes reveal her own question.

"You must've known I might've thrown you into the air. Considering your non-existent weight." He bluntly muttered to the girl in his arms. She was average in height, but with him holding her up, the light seemed to add to her gentle image.

"Silly man, you're not supposed to comment on a woman's weight or age for that matter." She tapped his nose affectionately with a finger. "Could you put me down now? You have an audience."

She motioned to Tom, Erika, Walker and Kyohei watching their exchange. Although the others couldn't see anything, but Shizuo's back, Hisoné could see the light blush creeping on his cheeks. He loosened his grip on her lightly dropping her to the ground.

She liked this side of Shizuo; only because it seemed that he was having just as much trouble with coming to an understanding with his own emotions as she was. She couldn't tell where the line she had put between the world and her; it seemed to disappear when she was around this man.

"If you did throw me, I'd try to measure how far I'd fly." She added. "With your strength, I'd probably fly pretty far."

With that they went to join in with the others for an unusual lunch.

Shizuo sighed "Unpredictable by nature." Was all he could mutter.

He was soon to realize that there was so much more to than what she covered with a cheerful smile.

Lunch was pretty entertaining as they discussed and dared each other to try the more unusual pieces of sushi like the cream cheese sushi or fried chicken one.

Hisoné was enjoying her time here more than she had expected. They all decided to have a little picnic under one of the large trees in the park. Hisoné sat next to Shizuo while Tom sat on Shizuo's other side. Across from her Saburu, Erika, Walker and Kyohei sat chatting away or at least Erika and Walker were chatting away.

"We never actually heard your name." Kyohei started off.

She had a new beverage in hand before she knocked into their manga volumes. This time it was hot sweet milk. She took a sip before responding "Hisoné Matsuda."

"Matsuda?" Kyohei repeated. He had heard of that name before... and not for good reasons either.

"I'm guessing you already know that last name." She smiled sheepishly.

"So, what brings you to this place?" Walker asked

She blinked and took a mental picture of Central Park in her mind. She could see the busy city and something dark lurked right in the core of the city.

"Chaos" She started "The strange happenings of this city brought me here." She gave a secretive smile.

Everyone could relate to the 'strange happenings'

"I've been travelling to different countries and Japan happened to be the most fascinating out of all those places." She concluded

She turned her head and her eyes widened her hands shaking slightly. Shizuo seemed to notice Hisoné's fear he followed her gaze to a couple.

It was a young man probably in high school with brown hair and clinging to his arm was a girl with a scar encircling her neck. She had reddish brown hair and grayish blue eyes from a distance.

Hisoné's eyes showed her confusion as she muttered a name. No one other than Shizuo could have heard the name for she had whispered it softly.

_"Celty" _

* * *

**I am finally finished. This was a lot harder to write than chapter five, but hopefully it was good enough to get the plot moving into another direction.**

**Now more will be happening with interactions with the other characters.**

**I had totally forgotten about the disclaimer so I'll say it now. I DO NOT OWN DURARARA. I only own my own characters. **

**So if you can review or comment**

**Can't wait to start on chapter seven. (But it'll take a couple of days to finish before posting.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo and the rest had finished their lunch and he noticed that Hisoné had become quiet.

It was unsettling not hearing her speak her mind. He knew that he had heard right. She had definitely said 'Celty' while watching the couple walking by.

But the question was how did she know Celty?

He had known that she had probably seen Celty, but she wouldn't have known Celty's name during his rampage.

What was stranger was the fact it wasn't _The Headless Rider _she called Celty, but a girl with a scar around her neck. He wanted to ask her, but it seemed like she was barely awake.

She stayed close by him, whether she was conscience of it he couldn't be sure. The scent of freesia was potent with her in close proximity to him. His heart was racing, but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

"The Slasher," She started "I heard there was an incident involving someone like that here."

He could see in her eyes that she was curious of the happenings of this shitty city. Even under that hat of hers, her eyes shone with bright curiosity.

"Yeah, it did and there was one reporter guy who was spouting nonsense about _loving _Shizuo." Erika said

"Damn that was just plain creepy. Swinging that knife like a maniac." Kyohei shook his head at the memory.

"I'm just guessing, but you probably did something unbelievable to reject the reporter..." She smiled knowingly raising one eyebrow.

He coughed "He had it coming."

Erika and Walker were already going on with the story before he could glare at them to shut up.

"So the guy was like all I love you Shizuo Heiwajima, I love you, I love you while whipping that butcher knife around."

"Shizuo wasn't at all bothered by the guy's confession to him."

Shizuo was watching Hisoné thoughtful expression with a careful eye; she seemed to frown slightly.

"Well, I sure hope not or I'd be even more troubled." She said while tilting her head. She had tucked her feet beneath her and was still leaning on him. She seemed at ease next to him, but that shouldn't have been possible.

"So then he says to Saburo I'll be borrowing this and rips the whole van door off."

"Then he charges at the weirdo with the van door slamming the dude right into the brick fence."

"Gosh, that was epic, and we even got to choose the new van door!"

"Don't remind me." Saburo groaned in response. "Never letting these two choose ever again."

She grinned at his answer which relieved his heart.

"If this was a bull race I don't think anyone other than Izaya could outrun you." She laughed softly looking up meeting his eyes. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses since she had put it in his vest so he was forced to meet her eyes full on. She smiled revealing to him a truly happy expression.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" She asked. She had reached a gentle hand to him holding his hand. Only Tom had noticed the movement and was smiling behind his hand.

She squeezed his hand lightly; her touch was always cool to the touch, but at the same time soft and smooth.

"I'm still here." He responded shrugging in indifference, but he squeezed her hand in return.

He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip in response to his answer.

But she smiled replying "It must be nice to have people to trust."

Everyone just stared at her at her sudden declaration and no one had anything to say about it.

He felt her straighten her position. "I just realized, I _still _haven't found a bookstore in this city." She frowned in adorable frustration.

He was truly turning into a nutcase for even thinking that.

"Let's go then!" Erika stood up already pumped up. There were stars in her eyes. "A new manga volume is coming out today."

Erika started spouting otaku non sense that gave Shizuo a headache.

He observed the girl next to him seeing her slightly smile at their conversation.

Erika and Walker stood up. "Let's go Hisoné or else they'll sell out."

They both reached out a hand pull her up to her feet in a flash. He was forced to let go of her hand and they whisked her away. He actually liked her cool touch and he felt… like he didn't want to let go of her.

"Dota-chin we'll be at the usual so don't wait for us." Erika waved already dragging her with them.

Tom had gone off to make a phone call while Saburo was lounging in the van; leaving Shizuo and Kyohei to clean up.

"Think she'll be okay?" Kyohei asked Shizuo already feeling sorry for the poor girl. Their figures getting smaller as they walked down a street.

"You should be careful. Her family name is associated with the Awakusus and Nebula. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in cahoots with Izaya." Kyohei warned; Kyohei just had this feeling there was a reason she wasn't afraid of Shizuo and running head first into danger.

"You're not wrong; there's just something about her…" Shizuo noted pulling out another cigarette lighting it up. Kyohei proceeded to placing the containers into the trash.

"She's just not your average nineteen year old." Shizuo muttered

The thing was she seemed to resemble people around him, but the person that came to mind was Vorona.

He was already reminded of the other nineteen year old who worked as Tom's second bodyguard. A girl that he had to consider was good looking with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

He also considered the girl _only _as his pupil and he got along with her fine.

"I don't think any girl here is ever considered 'normal' if you think about it." Kyohei chuckled "If they were you'd never have friends, but it seems like something is going to happen soon."

Shizuo couldn't deny that response because he too felt something would change. He could already feel it in his heart, the only fear was of his own strength and hurting innocent people with his strength.

He was reminded of her words.

_"But if you had to choose who to chase first, it would be definitely Izaya before anyone else right?"_

He couldn't fight back on the comment because she was right. When she had said those words she faced him with sad knowing eyes; from disappointment or pity he wasn't able to distinguish.

He was sure though of the fact that she hadn't known she was making that kind of face.

"You're worried about her" Kyohei began

"Unlike the other people here she doesn't seem to be aware of the danger around her. She's more susceptible to the gangs around here." Kyohei continued "Watch over her carefully."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Shizuo confirmed He took a puff of the smoke exhaling it to calm his nerves.

"I might be exaggerating this, but I think she might kill you first before you kill Izaya."

Shizuo knew that it might be the case concerning this girl, but he didn't know what to call this feeling just yet.

* * *

As for Hisoné, she was being bombarded with manga left and right by these silly otakus. They dragged her to a street where there was a bookstore in the corner.

"This one is good too and this one Oh! Don't forget this one too." Erika was just picking up every manga she could find after she was satisfied with her purchase.

That just happened to be _twenty_ copies of the same release. She wondered where they got the money to purchase so many books. Were those copies like one to read in the van, one for the bathroom, one for bedtime or something?

She couldn't comprehend her situation.

"I won't be able to read all of these you two!" She exclaimed as the weight of the books started to be too much for her. Her back was hunched just trying to carry the books.

Honestly she couldn't understand their full on obsession with this and most of these volumes were based off torture…

She sighed placing the books on a nearby table. She was only trying to find one book and yet they were going overboard with this trip. They seemed to be off in their own little world so she slipped away from them heading for a corner of the bookstore where a shelf of antique books sat.

The book she had dropped was a copy of a book about myths and rumours in Ikebukuro. In truth she had memorized the contents of the book before she dropped it, but there was more to those myths than just make believe; she just knew.

It gave her chills at finding her so called mother and Setsuna. It had already been twelve years since she had last seen her younger brother; they never really got into contact because she was always well not _on the run_ exactly, but similar to it.

She remembered her mother's cold hard stare saying _"You're no child of mine"_ and grabbing her crying brother leaving her behind with a good for nothing father.

In her mother's eyes, she was as good as dead.

And Hisoné couldn't blame her; after all Hisoné couldn't give her mother the normal that she always wanted.

And neither could her father.

She shook her head trying to clear her mind of her past. She had stopped at a bookshelf when she noticed a strange black scrap book squeezed next to a shelf of encyclopedias. She took it off the shelf flipping through the content.

Her eyes widened the more she read the contents.

Read was the wrong word; it was more like looking into the mind of a criminal.

There were photos tons of them.

All of them related to her.

One of her with her brother in Ireland, one where she had gone to Korea, Canada America, there were ones where she was with Shizuo, the day she was almost thrown by Shizuo, so many pictures taken with her unaware of the situation…

The gangs, her childhood, her younger brother even the last couple of days were photographed. She was relieved that none of them were nude shots or she would have snapped at the invasion of her privacy. But this was beyond her imagination of how far they would go.

She flipped back to the front and there was a note clipped to the page.

**My welcome gift to you into Ikebukuro.**

**From,**

**Your loving Father**

She slammed the book shut. Her hands shook at the realization that her father had realized she had arrived in the city. "What a sick father."

She sighed in fatigue and when she thought she had enough to worry about. Her father was following her every move meaning that he had a role in the chaos.

She couldn't tell anyone about this well except for maybe one person... but he was a man who thought himself as God.

Sighing she went out of the bookstore with the scrap book under her arm. If her father was added into the equation then her brother was definitely in danger or he _was_ the dangerous person at hand.

At least she could recognize her little brother. The same violet eyes, but different hair colour and the most important his cheerful smile. He had gotten taller and was more muscular than she expected. She was truly glad he was living happily.

She had left Erika and Walker behind deciding to think on her own what her next move would be. She didn't want to worry Shizuo about her problems, because she was used to handling them on her own. She was afraid of making connections to people and relying on them.

She had to chuckle a little though; her father was definitely underestimating her. She wasn't the average child in the past and so why would she be average in the future?

Not a chance. Her father was playing with fire and he had no idea.

For now she would head grab a sweet beverage to warm her frozen fingers before plotting her own attack.

* * *

On Shizuo's side he was on the side of the road having a chat with Celty on his break. The sky had already darkened and the neon lights of the signs lit up the whole city. Celty was in her usual black attire and yellow helmet. She showed Shizuo the screen.

**Everything okay Shizuo?**

Shizuo glanced at Celty replying "I'm just bothered about some things."

**Does it have anything to do with that girl?**

Celty typed showing the screen to him. Shizuo sighed. Maybe he really was transparent these days.

"Hisoné? Yeah, I just don't understand why I feel different with her."

**She's very brave to stop you when you've lost your temper.**

"More like reckless, but she's weird. Always so cheerful and she isn't afraid of me. On the first day we met she told me she was _glad_ that we met." Shizuo had to smile and her antics.

**...Did that meeting include you almost killing her?**

Celty typed quickly. She still had her helmet on sitting on her motorcycle.

He coughed embarrassed "Bull's eye"

**Does she interest you?**

Shizuo had a cigarette in between his lips. He exhaled the smoke.

"She's interesting; she isn't afraid to speak her mind, but she seems to keep private matters to herself."

**As long as she's not trying to kill you... overall she seems normal.**

"Right, normal. No one in this city is normal." He retorted. Hisoné was definitely _abnormal._

Then he was reminded of his earlier lunch with Hisoné.

"There was one thing bothering and it was about you."

**What is it?**

"She knew your name, but she called your name when a girl with a scar around her neck walked by with a guy."

**Seriously? Wait this means she knows...**

Celty typed and then she practically shoved the piece of plastic in his face.

**You have to let me meet her. She might know something about my past!**

"That's fine, I'll just ask her the next time I see her." Shizuo said calmy

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Maybe I'll finally know what happened to my head...**

"What are friends for?" Shizuo said smiling at how elated Celty was at the hope of finding her past.

"Well I need to get back to work. See ya!" He waved before placing his hands in his pockets. He needed to get back to Tom. It was nice being able to talk to someone about Hisoné, but he wasn't ready to blurt out a full out confession about his confusion just yet…

He wondered if she was having a good time in the bookstore. He had to admit he had to worry a little of what kind of trouble she could get in.

He shook his head. "I'm being way too paranoid."

He convinced himself that there were hardly any factors that could make her create trouble… well at least that was what he hoped.

* * *

Little did he know, Hisoné was actually being chased around by some thugs just like last time. She was running for her life making use of parkour to maneuver the streets of the entertainment district.

"There she is!" One of them roared

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Jump over a park bench.

"FUCK! SHE WENT THIS WAY!" Weave through a crowd of people.

God damn, their numbers were increasing the more she ran. She could tell right away that the Yellow Scarves were chasing, but there were those who were wearing blue and other that just seemed mismatched.

They must've been the Dollars and Blue Squares Masaomi was talking about.

Why did they have to bring out the pointy items now? She could definitely see baseball bats and metal rods in their hands and… was that rope in one of their hands?

She was minding her own business when just her luck she bumped into the three that almost raped her.

Of course they recognized her right away.

"Dude it's her." Piercings said They gave each other creepy smiles and turned back to her.

They all yelled "GET HER!"

She had to flee as fast as possible, but SHE HAD NOWHERE TO RUN.

She flipped open her cell phone calling the first number she saw.

She didn't care who she called as long as they knew how to give directions.

_"Hello?"_ A familiar gruff voice responded.

The voice could only belong to Shizuo.

"Shizuo can you tell me how to get out of alley way?" She asked quickly. Thank god she was a quick runner with awesome endurance.

_"Which alley would that be?"_

She wasn't sure herself; just great of course she had to be the most stupid of people to not be able to read street names.

"Never mind then" She brushed off casually.

"SHE WENT THIS WAY!"

"SURROUND HER NOW!"

_"Hi-SO-NÉ! Did I just hear those little fuckers say what I thought I heard?" He was definitely about to snap._

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She laughed nervously.

_"HELL NO! THEY'RE AFTER YOU AGAIN. I'LL KILL THEM ALL."_

"Not the best idea right now, but you sound close by" She commented lightly "I'll meet you soon probably."

She could hear their yells and footsteps getting closer.

But she could also hear police sirens and the whines of a horse nearby... It must've been the Headless Rider being chased by the police. She side stepped into another alley.

_"Hisoné what's going on?"_

Luckily for her she could see the road coming into view, but while she was calculating her next move, her pursuers had gotten closer.

"SHE'S OVER THERE. GRAB HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"

This was definitely gonna end with a bang.

* * *

Shizuo was walking by when he saw Celty driving her motorcycle... with the police on her tail. About five police men on motorcycles and one squad car.

He was still on the phone with her when he heard. _"SHE'S OVER THERE. GRAB HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"_

"Hisoné? Hey are you listening to me?" He yelled

He was definitely worried now. Those bastards were definitely behind her when she had called. She had hung up and he had no idea where she was.

"Dammit where is she?" He closed his phone sticking the useless thing into his pocket.

Celty's bike was getting closer, but that wasn't what made him stop. On the other side of the road she could see a girl with a brown beret and his blood went cold.

It was definitely Hisoné, but... she was still running towards the street. There were gang members behind chasing her. Why wasn't she stopping?

If she kept moving she would collide with Celty and the police men.

Before he could even blink his worst fear came to life. Hisoné had jumped into the traffic along with those guys chasing her.

"HISONÉ!" He found himself yelling.

This just had to happen when a truck swerved in that direction. The police men were put to a stop, but it didn't help when he heard a horrible female scream and the sound of a collision.

On the ground, he saw a brown beret and a pale hand sticking out from under the van.

There would be hell to pay tonight.

* * *

As for Celty…

Well having Kinnosuke Kuzuhara giving chase again was already traumatizing, but then a girl runs right into the traffic as Celty is trying to escape and that just adds to her trauma.

It gave her even more worries when she heard Shizuo yell "HISONÉ!"

She knew that this girl must've been Shizuo was infatuated with.

There were men following this girl.

When Celty had said that girl was normal. She was completely wrong because in that one moment that girl had turned her head locking her violet eyes on Celty.

Her eyes showed no fear to her predicament, but rather acute amusement. It seemed that she was _having fun_ during the chase. There were only two explanations for her weird behavior.

One she was trying to act brave or two she already knew the outcome of this mess.

A second later she gives a little wave as if they were just greeting each other on the streets.

But what was more astonishing to Celty was the fact this girl _smiled_ as she mouthed one word that confirmed her suspicions.

_"Dullahan" _

This girl definitely knew something of her past, but first things first.

She had to get both of them out of this mess, but at the moment the truck was already heading for the girl. Shizuo was across the road, his expression showing his horror watching the girl run into the street; he looked ready to throw the police men and the truck off the streets as he jumped over the road fence. The headlights blinded everyone, but…

It became the key to their little escape to avoid Shizuo's wrath.

But they would need to work fast…

* * *

**Too tired to write any comments right now. **

**Thanks to anybody who have read up to Chapter 7/ those who have read the recent chapter. **

**Review/ Comment if you can. **

**See you next chapter.**

**Maybe... JUST MAYBE a certain manipulative information broker will be making an appearance in the next chapter... **

**Well, hopefully you guys stick around for the rest of my story to find out. ;D**

**PS. DO NOT OWN DURARARA. ONLY own my OCs**


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuo couldn't believe the damage Hisoné had created. It could almost be considered _his doing_ if not for the fact there were no bent stop signs, overturned cars or vending machines in the mess.

He was already rushing to the accident where she was probably stuck under that truck. Sometimes he had to be thankful for his strength…

The police and the gang members were already having a crisis of their own and probably wouldn't notice him slipping in to check on her. Were they even human? To leave a girl probably still stuck under the truck while they argued. They were despicable.

Celty had gotten away so at least that was a good thing.

"YOU FUCKING BAST-"He was cut off when he felt a strong pull on his arm pulling him away from the scene. He was pulled into a back corner away from the police. He was ready to throw the person until he saw a familiar yellow cat eared helmet looking up at him.

Celty rapidly typed **Calm down! She's passed out and lying over there. Grab her and get on my bike; we need to get out of here. **

Shizuo turned his head to see a flow of black hair on the ground and he walked quickly to make sure she was still alive and well. He bent down scooping the girl into his arms. Holding her with one arm he touched her pulse point and forehead to make sure she was alright.

She didn't seem to be hurt, but her body temperature was cold.

"I don't know where she lives."

**It isn't safe for her to go home anyways. Let me take her back with me. **

Shizuo frowned at the idea, but he knew this was the best option. He didn't know who else was after this one girl. He saw her gray bag lying next to her and there was a book peeking out from within the bag.

"That's a good idea." Shizuo nodded reluctantly.

He lifted her bridal style carrying the small girl to the motorcycle. Celty had hopped on waiting for them to get on. He swung his legs over sitting to balance the sleeping girl in his arms. He noticed that she fit perfectly into his arms and he didn't mind the girl sleeping soundly; she was quite lovely even asleep.

Celty drove quickly over to the apartment when they were met by Shinra Kishitani.

"Celty, where have you been? There was a whole commotion on TV about a huge car chase and then I saw your motorcy-" Shinra stopped taking the sight in front of him. Celty was same per usual, but the sight of Shizuo holding a girl, no, a _high school girl,_ in his arms was a sight he didn't expect.

"What's going on Celty? You didn't kidnap her did you? No wait maybe, no Shizuo" Shinra grinned freakishly wide. "You're getting marri-Oof!"

Celty had punched him in the gut for his stupid comments especially in this situation.

She typed on her phone.

**No you idiot, I'll explain after we put her to bed. Shizuo, you can put her in my futon for now. **

Shizuo wordlessly left through a door seeing the empty room. He gently placed the girl on the ground while he got the futon. He rummaged through grabbing the futon and placing the futon out neatly. She was sound asleep like the dead. Not once did she move an inch as he was carrying her.

It was unsettling when she didn't speak; it was as if she really _was_ dead. That terrified even more. The only thing stopping him from shaking her awake was the fact she was still breathing softly.

He lifted her up once more tucking her under the covers. He sat next to the futon observing her form. He was sighing finally remembering the situation.

Somehow Hisoné had avoided dying right before his very eyes. Unlike him she was much more fragile. Even her appearance right now, she was too trusting. He fingered a strand of her black hair at the soft texture.

"Shizuo?" A soft voice said.

He turned to see that she seemed to be sleep talking. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke.

"Yeah?" He responded

"Just a heads up, tomorrow I'm most likely going to decide to escape."

"You're not making any sense." Shizuo said worried about this declaration of hers. "Why tell me this?"

"No reason, only a warning." Her voice said with a hint of fatigue.

She started to breathe normally once more leaving him to his thoughts. He decided to leave her to sleep; after all what damage could she do in her sleep? He paused at his own question. He decided to avoid thinking of the possibilities and wait till morning to find out.

Shizuo walked into the living room to find Celty and Shinra conversing with each other.

"Let me get this straight, you say that, that girl might know something about your head?"

"That's impossible Celty," Shinra shook his head. "I mean honestly if she did know she wouldn't have been alive yet."

He couldn't see her phone screen, but she made gestures that said for themselves that this girl might be her only lead.

"I'd have to agree. She called a girl with a scar on her neck Celty rather than Celty herself." Shizuo confirmed

"Oh, well then that changes everything." Shinra blinked "I guess we'll know when she wakes up."

Celty went back to typing on her phone showing the screen to Shizuo.

**Stay the night Shizuo, I'm sure she wouldn't be comfortable without a familiar face around. **

Shizuo looked at the pair in front of him and knew that he wouldn't be reassured until he saw her wake up with his own eyes.

"I'm reserving the couch then." Shizuo muttered.

Celty nodded heading for the bathroom while Shinra stayed behind to have a little talk with Shizuo.

"Is that girl your girlfriend?" He asked his old high school classmate. It astonished the doctor that a man with uncontrollable strength would be able to distinguish his targets in his rampages.

"Shut it," Shizuo retorted "Nothing like that."

Shinra wasn't having that. "Then what is she to you?"

Shizuo turned heading for the door. "I'm grabbing a change of clothes. Leave the door unlocked."

"If she interferes with me, you do realize what I'll do right?" Shinra said seriously.

"I'll be back later." Shizuo muttered not responding to his threat.

He walked out the door to go grab a change of clothes leaving him to think about what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Hisoné was aware she was dreaming as she swarmed through her memories.

_"You're a dullahan aren't you?" _

_There was no answer from the headless woman. _

_She didn't expect an answer. After all how could she with no head attached to her body? _

_This particular dullahan was different and would face many encounters, she remembered noting._

_The young girl smiled already knowing the reason for the dullahan to visit._

_Today was her last day._

_Hisoné's mind changed dreams to one of her mother and one of the only conversations they had. _

_Her mother had hated her existence for taking away her husband. Her mother was pacing around as she ranted about how she was a bitch. _

_"You look just like her! You little whore! Get out of my sight; you're no child of mine." _

_She was only a child back then, only six years old at the time. She always wondered why she never denied her mother's accusations, she could remember sitting on the couch listening to her mother's harsh words every day. Not once had she shown her mother any reaction, she had only been focused on flipping through the pages of another book. It was just the normal accusations every single day of her existence._

_That is until she finally made her mother snap. _

Hisoné opened her eyes in a daze looking at the ceiling with blank recognition. She couldn't remember why she was here.

She remembered getting run over by a truck; she got up quickly realizing she should have been in a hospital bed. She flipped off the covers taking in her strange surroundings. She was still in yesterday's clothes.

She was in someone's bedroom, but she didn't know whose. She sighed softly to herself. "Least I wasn't raped."

She turned her head to see a familiar headless person sleeping in a separate futon. The sun was shining at a low point so she could for sure say that it was about nine o' clock. She was probably in Miss. Dullahan's home and she needed to leave fast.

Who knows where her psycho father could be watching? She needed to change her location, maybe it was time for a change of country…

She got up slowly and quietly as to not wake up the dullahan still asleep. Well, Hisoné could only do this much for Miss. Dullahan for saving her life.

She took out a couple of mints as her breakfast. She didn't want to know what her hair looked as of now. It looked to her that she could leave unnoticed. The room was plain, but neat.

She tiptoed through the door closing it with a soft click. She turned her head to see a certain blond male sleeping on the couch. Of course there were more details in the apartment, but her eyes always went to Shizuo first. He looked so young and pissed off free. She rummaged for her phone and flipping to the camera app, she had to get pictures of this.

It wasn't like it was blackmail… well maybe.

She thought it was cute, but she was sure that if she told Shizuo that, actually she couldn't imagine what he would've done.

She was tempted to run her hand through his bangs to push them away from his face, but that would definitely ruin her escape plan. She turned to leave, taking one step to be pulled back violently backwards.

Oh shoot. She was definitely busted.

A hand had shot out grabbing her wrist flinging her back.

Next thing she knew she was pulled into warm arms feeling a warm chest against her back. She realized too late that she was now trapped within Shizuo's larger frame.

"Caught you" She heard him mutter smugged.

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but she was against superhuman strength so no luck there. She would have to try to trick her way out.

"Oh dear, looks like I failed." Hisoné sighed "You shouldn't trick a girl like that you know."

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes with a smile. "Now let me go please"

Shizuo lifted an eye brow. "And why would I do that?"

"Cause I have a feeling you're going lose your cool when I call you SHI-ZU-CHAN!" She purposely yelled loudly.

And it definitely worked, because his arms loosened leaving her just enough room to escape. She could almost hear his anger coming out from his ears. She ducked quickly leaving his arms and already dashing for the door.

"That just fricken reminded me of something bad." Shizuo's voice was getting louder with a growl.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU RUN STRAIGHT INTO TRAFFIC YOU STUPID GIRL?!" He had stood up quickly grabbing the nearest thing to him.

"Why are you mad?" She really didn't understand the weird topic. She was still tired from yesterday. "I mean it doesn't concern y-"

She ducked as a potted plant came flying right at her.

She had to smile; this was getting interesting.

"DON'T TRY TO WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! HIIIIII-SOOOOOO-NÉEEE." He was getting closer to her with teeth clenched.

She could hear Miss. Dullahan and another person getting out of their rooms in a rush at the situation.

She couldn't see them as she was more focused at the man who had lost his cool again. She stood her ground with a glare at the older and taller man.

"Why are you angry? I told you that it doesn't relate to you so please igno-" He had reached a hand to her that made her stiffen.

She was all ready to be thrown out a window when he did something unexpected. Maybe she'd be able to measure how far she's fly this time...

He pulled her into his chest hugging her tight. She found her head pressed to his chest; she could feel the racing of his heart matching her own.

Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump

His heart beat was reassuring, she noted. She never thought a human's touch could be so warm.

The feeling of another human was alien to her, but this time she didn't struggle to break free. His arms encircled her in an affectionate hold.

"I'm just relieved you're safe." He whispered sweetly into her ear. He couldn't see it, but she was near tears at his words.

This was the first time in her life anyone was worried about her safety.

"You're really unfair." She accused. She thought to herself; _don't make me love you._

"That should be my line, you little troublemaker." He joked.

She could feel the smile in his voice and it warmed her own frozen heart.

"I'm not a troublemaker if it doesn't involve others." She testified looking up meeting his brown eyes.

"For such a bright girl you're fairly stupid then." He jested

"Says the guy who goes along with my jokes." She returned "We seem to always have an audience so can we continue later?"

She tilted her head sideways to see Miss. Dullahan and a man with glasses with a "I've seen something interesting" expression watching the scene.

She sighed grabbing a fist full of Shizuo's shirt. "I have some explaining to do don't I?" She had unconsciously pulled herself closer to the man.

In full honesty, she didn't want to remember her past.

Well, only because it would never make sense to them.

Would their reactions be the same as everyone else's? She didn't want to find out; she wasn't expecting anything to change to her situation.

She pulled back from Shizuo standing straight and gazing directly at Miss. Dullahan.

"First off who are you?"

* * *

Everyone lost their heads; no pun intended when she asked this question.

She really needed to get caught up or this would be very confusing for her and for them.

Shizuo was about to lose his mind at how spontaneous her words and actions were. Either she really was that much of an airhead or she was still groggy from sleep.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

He met her eyes and confirmed that she had no idea what was going on.

"If I was kidding, then I'd be using the kitchen to make breakfast not trying to run into the streets." She rolled her eyes. "Now before we get breakfast, how's my hair?"

Shizuo had to sigh "I think you hit your head harder than I thought."

Hisoné stuck her tongue out in childish anger. "Sorry, but this is what _you_ signed up for."

Celty had decided to cut in.

**I'll make breakfast.**

Shizuo could see stars in Hisoné's eyes as she shot a hand up. "I'll help and the boys can have their man to man talk."

This left Shinra and him to watch the women make breakfast.

"She's... very energetic." Shinra started

Shizuo retorted "She's a very happy person."

"Rather most people would have dialled 911 about now, but she's totally calm about the situation." Shinra noted impressed "You think she'll let me do an exam on her."

Shizuo only glared at the doctor. No way he was going to do that.

He was ready to throw something.

Shinra was smiling sheepishly. "Okay, okay, no exam"

Shizuo went back to watching Hisoné. The girl was full of life as usual helping Celty prepare their food. Shizuo couldn't remember the last time he had his meal home cooked by anyone other than family.

Hisoné had moved to turn on the TV to the news.

_"Several gang members were in a collision with the black rider and the police. Police say that there was a girl among them, someone has tipped us off that she may be the daughter of a gang leader, but to which gang no one knows for sure." _

He kept his gaze on Hisoné to watch her reaction. Hisoné had narrowed her eyes slightly and for a second her expression was serious. The moment didn't last for long until she noticed the video footage that came up.

"My god," Hisoné's eyes widened "you look great on camera, Miss. Dullahan." She turned her head to Celty. She smiled knowingly "Although, I don't really like being considered a yakuza daughter. They won't be able to handle the pressure, right Shizuo?"

Hisoné was now frying eggs on the frying pan while Celty was preparing the bowls.

"I can see why she can deal with you." Shinra nodded understanding.

Shizuo had no idea what he was talking about.

"Has she ever made you mad intentionally?"

"Many times."

Shinra chuckled "I see, so that's it." He didn't even bother to ask Shinra to explain one of his long theories.

By then Celty and Hisoné had already finished making breakfast setting it on the table.

"Breakfast is ready to serve." Hisoné cheerfully said before sitting down. Shizuo sat next to her while Celty and Shinra sat across from them. They all said "Thanks for the food" before digging in.

Everyone took a bite relishing in the great rich flavour.

Breakfast went by without anyone saying a word until Hisoné said "I still haven' t thanked you for saving me yesterday Miss. Dullahan. I really appreciate it. Is there anything you wanted to know?"

Celty paused for a moment before typing.

**I want to know how much you know about me.**

Hisoné blinked in confusion. "Have we met before?"

Shizuo clarified. "When you saw a girl with a scar around her neck you called her Celty."

Hisoné paled at his words. "You heard."

**Celty Sturluson is my name. You knew right away I was a dullahan and my name.**

Hisoné took another bite of her food. "Isn't it obvious? The headless rider who rides a bike with no headlights and even the motorcycle makes horse noises who wouldn't know it was a dullahan?"

"Everyone" Shizuo answered bluntly

Hisoné just smiled slightly "Guess it's only because I'm the exception and you don't have to wear the helmet around me, Miss Sturluson."

Celty and the rest were all surprised at her open nature. Celty complied removing her helmet, the black smoke seeping from her neck.

"You look much better this way in my opinion." Hisoné complimented

"See? I told you Celty, there's nothing wrong with who you are." Shinra tsked

They all finished eating and now they were gathered around the couches with their respected pairings. Hisoné stayed by Shizuo to observe their reactions.

Shinra had introduced himself to Hisoné, but Shizuo had a feeling that she already knew this.

Hisoné held a cup of hot chocolate in her cold hands.

She started "How much do you know about the dullahan?"

Shinra began "A creature known to carry it's own severed head under it's arm riding a headless horse. They come knocking on your door to call on those about to die."

Hisoné smiled accepting the answer. "Right, so if you think about what kind of people would a dullahan need to visit?"

Shizuo was listening intently to the conversation not knowing the details of Celty's existence. From Shinra's description, a dullahan only came when death was near...

Wait a sec

near death...

Hisoné continued "How long have you been in Japan, Miss Sturluson?"

**Twenty years looking for my head, but you couldn't have been...**

"That's exactly what I'm say," Hisoné cut in her eyes bright with knowledge. Her eyes shined as she remembered the past.

_"You have already watched me die once before."_

* * *

**Okay this is just a small cliffhanger and thanks to anyone who has read to this far. Not really sure if this chapter was any good.**

**Disclaimer Don't own Durarara, only own my OCs **

**Chapter nine will come out soon I hope, but no promises^_^'**

**Review or comment on what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be the continuation of the conversation of Chapter Eight.**

* * *

** Previously...**

Hisoné continued "How long have you been in Japan, Miss Sturluson?"

**Twenty years looking for my head, but you couldn't have been...**

"That's exactly what I'm say," Hisoné cut in her eyes bright with knowledge. Her eyes shined as she remembered the past.

_"You have already watched me die once before."_

* * *

"Wait a sec, I thought you said you were nineteen. Celty's been her for twenty years. How could?" Shizuo sputtered

This was taking a toll on his mind. He couldn't understand how it was possible to die and then come back.

"Question time" She sang jokingly. She stood up to finish up her drink. "Question one"

"How is this possible?"

No one had an answer thinking of only the impossible.

"Hint: I'm not a zombie."

She washed her cup knowing everyone was thinking of their own conclusions.

"Another hint: Depends on your beliefs on God."

A phone rang; it was probably Tom phoning Shizuo.

"I'll be going." Shizuo's voice was getting closer to her. She could feel him right behind her. She turned her head and went on her toes. She kissed his cheek and pulling back she noticed he had a face of indifference. She noted his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Have a safe trip. Oh and don't forget to buy these ingredients for me." She smiled pulling out a list of groceries.

Shizuo growled lowly, but he took the list anyways. He really felt like he lost to this innocent girl.

"Alright, but I'm not finished with you yet and..." Shizuo leaned closer to her ear and whispered "Sorry for throwing the plant."

She jumped at his words covering her ear; his warm breath gave her shivers in a good way. She blushed bright red at his performance.

Shizuo smirked at her reaction; even he needed payback. He turned his head nodding "See you guys later, Tom needs the muscle now."

He left knowing that even if he were to hear the details he wouldn't understand anyways.

* * *

"He's being way too sly" She pouted "Well in any case, I'll explain the how and when."

Celty typed **Did you see the one who took my head?**

"Of course not, I had already died by then, but I already knew it was going to happen." Hisoné explained "Before I died you allowed me to have a conversation with you. I was nineteen years old at the time."

Shinra was giving her a weird look. Hisoné cleared up. "No, I'm not immortal, but I guess you could say I was reborn as a different person."

**How does this relate to you and me?**

She paused before answering. "I was buried alive because they feared I was a monster." She took a breath "It sounds stupid, but let's just say I was never on good terms with society at the time."

"But Celty, you were the only one to say my name and I was glad, you were the one to watch my death. Twenty years ago, I was the last to die before you lost your head."

Hisoné walked toward the two noting that their was an intimacy between the two. Probably dating.

"Question two, do you know what it means when you reunite with your head?" Hisoné's voice had a serious and yet sad tone to it. "I'm guessing this is also one of your fears." Her words were directed to Shinra.

"Will you have the will to give up your job as a dullahan? What if it's for the best that you met him and live a fairly normal life in Japan than in Ireland?" She sat across from them. "If you were to choose-no I won't ask, not yet. It seems I'm touching on a sensitive topic."

**That's what I'm afraid of, knowing that someone has control over my life scares me. I want to be able to control my own death when the time comes.**

Hisoné narrowed her eyes at her words. She could understand what she meant as she looked at the man next to Celty. She understood her meaning.

Because unlike her, her partner was merely _mortal._

Hisoné smiled "I'm happy for you Celty. To find a person who accepts your flaws and your fears is very difficult, but you've done just fine for yourself."

Now that the serious stuff was over she couldn't help asking. "Soooooo... when's the wedding?"

The smoke coming from Celty's neck was shaped into a heart.

Hisoné blinked "Wait, you haven't proposed yet?"

Shinra laughed sheepishly, but he was definitely about to say something when Celty punched him in the stomach.

She broke into a grin. These two were too cute. "Well let me know when the wedding is at least."

Shinra said "I need to prepare for an operation. We'll talk later." He smiled waving before leaving the apartment in his usual lab coat.

Hisoné also stood up ready to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

**How do you feel about Shizuo?**

She blushed at the mention of his name.

"He's the first to be angry on my behalf. He's also someone I'm afraid to care for."

**So you care for him then.**

She sheepishly smiled. "Busted" She went on to tie her hair into a ponytail. "People say that I could be the one to calm his anger. Do you think it's true?"

Hisoné turned to look at the phone screen.

**With your demonstration last time, I'm sure you can.**

"That's the thing though, if he were to go on another rampage, I wouldn't stop him. I'm sure you saw that demonstration just a half hour ago."

**Most would be running scared for their life.**

"I guess... that's what makes me different from them." Hisoné concluded "There are worse things to be afraid of than death. Death is just another way to say _waiting _until your conscience wakes up once more."

Celty paused making Hisoné blink. "Is there something wrong?"

**Back there, you sounded just like Izaya.**

Hisoné crinkled her nose. "Maybe that's why I feel he gets easily angered... I wonder if those two..."

**Please don't go there. Those two together is just wrong.**

Hisoné chuckled at her shuddering. "I'd have to agree. It would be disastrous if it were to happen. Although, I'd love to get some blackmail for that..."

She went to put on her boots. "Also, Celty I have nothing against you for leaving me to die." She placed a finger to her lips. "There wasn't anyone I wanted to live for anyways."

**Why is that? **

"They never noticed me. I always preferred to observe than participate." She jumped up and down for a couple of seconds to get the bounce back in her step.

She smiled "I have to go now. If there's anything you need, all you have to do is text me." Hisoné opened the door letting herself out well not before leaving her email taped to the cup she drank from.

* * *

She walked down the apartment building stairs replaying the morning with a smile. She had left a few points out from the story.

For one she wasn't the only person she had met back in Ireland, but also a certain scientist with a four year old son...

There were many details she forgot to tell Celty; mainly because she had also forgotten.

She pulled her cellphone out of her boot to check for any messages.

There was one that made her remember what she was _really_ here to do.

**From Nakura-san**

**Then tomorrow at nine o'clock, we'll disappear together. **

She glanced at the brief message replying.

**Okay**

She closed her phone walking out into the light. Well after tomorrow something would change in her repetitive life. She decided to explore a little more and find her apartment rather than checking into another random hotel.

She needed to buy a change of clothes so first off shopping.

Walk into the nearest store and she picks what ever was in showcasing. She hummed to herself as she pays at the cash register. She didn't have time to shop much, so she only ended up buying a blue skirt with...

Oh dear she had just noticed, but she had just bought a Raira Academy looking outfit. The only thing missing was the emblem of the school, well it was covered by her hair when she let it out so probably no one would notice.

She had to give in when looking at her appearance. She could definitely pass off as a high school student, not like that made her feel any better. She stepped out of the store with a light jump until she realized she had left her bag in Celty's apartment.

She stopped realizing that she had put the book in there. Well, it wasn't like Celty would look in her bag on purpose right? Besides she would never be able to find the place twice even if she tried.

She sighed "Of course I end up forgetting my bag." As long as Shizuo or anyone else knew of the book's contents she was fine. It was only a piece of the puzzle known as life.

Funny thing was she never really kept much in her bag. The more important things were put into her boots so her wallet cellphone and Ipod were still on her person. You never knew when a pickpocket would strike.

She took her Ipod plugging the ear buds into her ears turning on the music.

The music was already starting. She was listening to Neverland by U-Kiss as she walked down the streets once. Once more she had to figure her way out in this chaotic city, but, it wasn't like she hated getting lost.

Sometimes it rewarded her with unexpected results.

She wanted to find Shizuo to ask him questions about himself. There were just some things observation couldn't decipher.

A vending machine could be seen flying in the air as she watched. She chuckled, maybe a little later; it seemed that Shizuo was having problems of his own. Although lately she hadn't seen Izaya Orihara; maybe today was a good day to get answers from him.

She was almost certain that he was the reason for her cover being blown and being thrown into the fire of the gangs.

Well not like it really bothered her so much unlike Shizuo. _He _puzzled her more than any other mystery she had thrown at her face. It was the first time for her to not know a person's reaction beforehand; it really shook her to realize that she was changing the more she stayed here.

Well she thought her day would go calmly until she heard a certain laugh coming right at her before she heard a certain blond man yelling "IIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!"

She looked behind her to be met with brown eyes before having her hand being pulled roughly by a certain Intel broker.

He was laughing "Look Shizu-chan! I'll be taking the princess for a while."

She really had the oddest luck in history.

Now she found herself the target of Shizuo's throws.

They were weaving through the streets at a fast pace. The man leading the way was smiling with secret intentions.

"Is this considered kidnapping?" She bluntly asked

"Ha ha ha ha" Izaya laughed "Of course not, it's called sweeping you off your feet."

She smiled laughing at the situation.

"I'm guessing, but you must've said something to enrage Shizuo." She commented with a light chuckle "Well Izaya Orihara, I've noticed that there is something all your pawns yearn for, even you. Do you know what it is?"

"Looks like you're the hard to please type, very well enlighten me." Izaya was interested in her views on the subject. She chuckled at the men she's met in this city, they were truly silly people.

"Then let's play a game. If you win, I'll answer with my views and if I win, well, you'll just have to wait. Starting... NOW!" She pulled his hand yanking him hard enough to make himfall back right towards Shizuo. She could see Izaya's shocked face at her smile and wave before leaving him to defend himself. She chuckled at Shizuo's surprise before disappearing behind a corner. Hopefully this would help keep her father from further interfering with their lives.

* * *

Izaya had been writing a message to a Shione Tsumada. Just another one of those suicidal girls.

Although there was something definitely weird about the recent girl.

For one, there was no info of her actions in Ikebukuro, not even one of his sources could trace her down.

The girl only replied with an **Okay****  
**

Well this would satisfy his curiosity at least. It seemed that her father had a very deep interest in her that it scared her. She seemed to have tried to run away from her father, but he had caught up to her.

He wondered what would've happened if he brought her dear father _to_ her...

He placed a pawn onto the shogi board. His secretary had the day off to stalk her younger brother.

He looked at the pieces he already had in place. The pieces had already gathered, now he only needed to create the battlefield for them.

"It's so much more fun to watch their reactions" He laughed "So much that happens that even I don't know of. It's exhilarating!"

He leaned on the couch opening his phone. He smirked in excitement at the situations he could create. "I've gained another piece to this game." He pressed to the picture of a certain violet eyed girl. "Isn't that right? Hisoné."

He sent a message to his headless transporter on an important errand. She would probably be coming very soon.

He decided to go grab something to eat when he noticed a blond headed bartender heading for his apartment. Izaya narrowed his eyes smiling he went out to watch the fun.

"Izaya, come out you little flea. I know you're in there." Shizuo was walking towards the door ready to kick the damn thing open.

Just then Izaya chose to throw one of his knives.

Shizuo turned biting the piece of metal mid air. He was definitely mad.

"Why Shizu-chan, it's rare of you to come see me." Izaya said calmly already enjoying messing with Shizu-chan's mind.

"Don't play dumb with me, you set her up." Shizuo growled

"Now, why would I do that?" Izaya snickered

"Shut up and let me beat the shit out of you." Shizuo charged ready to punch him, too bad he was an expert at this.

Izaya ducked flipping out another one of his knives; he would need another scapegoat to get out of this mess. Shizuo had destroyed the vending machine with one punch and now Shizu-chan was to far in his rage to reason with.

Izaya sighed tsking "Haven't your parents told you violence is bad Shizu-chan?"

"Don't screw with me, Izaya. DON'T GET HER INVOLVED IN YOUR FUCKING GAMES!" Shizuo had picked up the broken vending machine throwing it over his shoulder aiming for the bastard.

"I see you're infatuated with this ghost of a human being." Izaya casually said running towards the streets. Flying objects were aimed at his head but he just light jumped over them.

"Didn't I just tell to you to SHUT UP?!" Shizuo was beyond fury.

"I bet you know nothing about her, she's just another passing person in your life. She's just another _PAWN_ in this city. Her affairs and yours don't even connect,"

Another stop sign was thrown at him barely missing him. Izaya scanned the crowd for any good distractions when he noticed a black haired foreigner with violet eyes.

Shizu-chan roared grabbing a park bench. ""IIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!"

Izaya laughed at his soon to be victory. He was getting nearer to the girl when she turned her head. Maybe it was from adrenaline, but he could've sworn his heart raced faster when she met his gaze.

He grabbed her hand. ""Look Shizu-chan! I'll be taking the princess for a while." He laughed at the irony of the situation. He ran faster through the many streets and alley ways; this girl's hands were cold as if she wasn't human like a certain dullahan.

He was surprised that she wasn't out of breath yet.

"Is this considered kidnapping?" She asked in a sweet unafraid tone as if this was a casual jog.

"Ha ha ha ha" Izaya laughed "Of course not, it's called sweeping you off your feet."

This girl wasn't screaming 'Bastard' which was a first.

She smiled laughing at the situation which confused him greatly.

"I'm guessing, but you must've said something to enrage Shizuo." She commented with a light chuckle "Well Izaya Orihara, I've noticed that there is something all your pawns yearn for, even you. Do you know what it is?"

How interesting...

Was she trying to challenge him?

"Looks like you're the hard to please type, very well enlighten me." Izaya was interested in her views on the subject. She chuckled at him with bright happy enthusiasm.

"Then let's play a game. If you win, I'll answer with my views and if I win, well, you'll just have to wait. Starting... NOW!" There was a sly twinkle in her eyes as he felt a hard yank on his hand practically flinging him in Shizu-chan's path. His eyes widened not anticipating this turn of events. She smiled and even waved before turning away. She was disappearing around the corner not before revealing a calculating look in his direction.

He broke into a competitive smile. "Shizu-chan, I can see why you're so interested in this girl."

"How many times do I need to tell you. MY NAME IS SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA!" Shizuo yelled bending another stop sign breaking the thing and ready to send it flying.

"I have some revising to do so another time Shizu-chan!" He waved and Simon could be seen running their way to stop this fight.

Perfect timing for his escape.

"IIIIII-ZZAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAA!" Was the last thing Izaya heard before leaving the scene.

* * *

Hisoné had barely escaped that little situation and her she was finally at her apartment. She never thought it would take her two weeks to find the _first_ apartment she had rented when she came here.

She unlocked the door with the key in her boot pocket. Opening the door, she noticed that nothing had went touched by unfamiliar hands. At least her father wasn't an obsessive stalker, but he was definitely on the borderline to the title.

She needed a different change of clothes rather than the blue uniform she was currently wearing at the moment. She opened the closet seeing a long light blue skirt and a yellow v-neck elbow sleeved sweater calling out to her. She pulled the elastic out of her long black hair; she needed to shower out yesterday's incident.

She walked to the bathroom with clothing in hand. She stripped out of her clothes stepping into the shower; she turned on the warm water relishing in the warmth.

She really never needed to go to work in truth. That's why she was bored of a country so quickly, always leaving in a week or two. Jobs would come and go, but she was never really satisfied with their expectations.

University was a big no no in her book.

It was easier to track her if there were records of her stay.

She took the shampoo washing her worries for now. She wondered if heading for the cinema was a bad idea...

Maybe not, but it seemed safer to just sketch out the city for now with a pencil and her sketch pad.

She washed the soap out of her hair and off her body.

Turning off the water she dried off putting on her new change of clothes.

She looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She could only see a girl with no expectations.

She sighed heading out. She combed through her hair but she really didn't want to dry it out. It was way too much of a bother to really consider doing.

Her apartment was very empty she realized. Her futon was put into the cupboard and really the only thing in the room was her suitcase sitting in the corner. Well it wasn't a surprise to her, not like she had the greatest sense of direction.

But it was abnormal for a kid to be travelling the globe year like her. It could've been because of her inability to read a map, but she knew it was something more than that.

In truth, she never believed her childhood had anything to do with who she was now. She could hear their screams, but she never reacted to any of their threats not her mother's and definitely not her father's. Most kids would have been in tears and she was capable of crying just not in front of others.

In some ways, she just didn't feel human.

Well, screw the depressing stuff, she was bored as hell and she needed a distraction.

She grabbed her art bag heading out the door.

She lightly jumped down the steps humming the tune to another song.

Hisoné was walking around looking for a good subject to draw.

She heard "Do I know you? You look like my next girlfriend."

She turned around to see Masaomi and Mikado shaking his head next to Anri.

"Too bad, I left my heart at home." She smiled "Out to play or say cheesy pick up lines Masaomi?"

"There's more where that come from!" Masoami tsked "We did say we would show you around Ikebukuro so let us commence the tour now!"

"Sorry it took so long." Mikado apologized for Masaomi. "This guy tends to get distracted easily."

"No worries, I get lost easily so please take care of me." She reassured them with a smile.

"Mikado, you see that?" Masaomi nudged Mikado with an elbow.

"What are you talking about?"

"The _flowers _around her." Masaomi was staring at her in awe. "This is the first time I see it."

"... wow I can see it too." Mikado admitted staring unknowingly

Anri only watched in amusement.

Hisoné clapped her hands to snap them out of it.

"I don't really understand what you see in me, but I'm too old for you guys." She objected

"Age would be?"

"Square root of 361." She answered amused at their frozen expressions at trying to figure out the math.

"No need to figure the math, as long as I know you're a hot babe it's all good." Masaomi said with a salut. "Onwards with the tour, first off 60 Kai Street."

They led her speaking animatedly as they passed certain stops. At least now she knew where the cinema and arcade was.

"Along here you will find Russia Sushi, oh!" Masaomi pointed "There's Simon right there."

Masaomi called out to Simon. "Simon, long time no see!"

Simon turned his head. "Kida, eat sushi. 20% off today." He turned his head noticing Hisoné along with the three of them. "Miss Hisoné, you search for Shizuo?"

She blushed at the name. "No, not right now."

"Nope, these two beauties are with us for Masaomi's awesome tour of awesome." Masaomi said with hyped enthusiasm.

"You said awesome twice." Mikado said

"We'll see you around Simon." They waved heading into a different direction.

She didn't know where it was coming from, but she felt stares on her back as if they were watching her movements. She knew that she wasn't being paranoid, but all she could do was pretend that it wasn't aimed at her.

"Hey Hisoné do you have any family here?" Masaomi asked

"Yes I do, my little brother attends your school. Maybe you know him." She put in. "I guess mother lives here too."

"Who is your brother?" Anri asked timidly.

"Setsuna, he has my eyes brown hair, cheerful." She thought about it. "In truth, he's just another stranger. I wouldn't blame him if he forgot about me."

"I think he's in my class." Masaomi volunteered "But he's always hanging out with other gang members so I don't see him much."

She narrowed her eyes realizing her suspicions were right. He had definitely changed drastically.

Masaomi could see that she was worried about her little brother. "I'm sure we'll bump into him. Maybe something will happen."

She really never believed fate was predetermined, but the chances of it happening was pretty high. She blew the hair out of her face.

"Then I'll get the chance to test his short term memory." She cheerfully said

"It must be nice having a sibling." Anri said quietly with a smile.

"Who knows? Opinions differ from person to person." Hisoné toyed with her keys examining her surroundings. "I really don't understand sibling love."

They had walked a bit more until a table came flying right at them. It whooshed by her ear with such speed that she was already walking to the situation at hand.

"IT'S YOUR OWN STUPIDITY AND YOU CALL IT LOVE?!" Shizuo's voice could be heard in an alley. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH"

She chuckled at the man's anger; it was just too unexpected that it was out of her view point. All she could do was watch, well that is until she saw the person being apprehended by Shizuo.

The place was just another one of those pool game meet ups, but what made her eyes widen was the violet eyes that met her own. They were her eyes in a male's face; her mind froze as she comprehended the person before her. The teenagers were being dragged outside by Shizuo and they could hear the conversation from a distance.

Tom was shaking his head at the current dilemma. "Look just pay up the money and you're free to go."

"Dude we told you already, we don't have your money, now let us go before the cops come." The violet eyed one said

"Heh" Shizuo spat "Who gives a damn you little shit."

She was speeding up her pace walking towards Shizuo. Masaomi, Mikado and Anri followed after her. "Hey, Hisoné you shouldn't butt in right now. I don't think he'll listen to reason."

She ignored Mikado's warning already next to Tom. She lightly tapped Tom's shoulder making Tom show surprise at her appearance. He whispered "What are you doing here? Shizuo won't be pleased right now."

"Never mind that," She waved her hand in nonchalance, "Who is your client this time?"

Tom could see that she really had no self-awareness; she was worried about the boys about to be beaten up by Shizuo. He noticed that she must've forgotten to dry her black hair and had a different bag with her than usual.

"Just a bunch of kids who borrowed money without returning it."

"Names?"

Tom listed out the kids' names and when he said Setsuna he noticed that her eyes lit up at the name.

She had a feeling her younger brother had probably done something stupid. She sighed and called "SHIZUO"

Shizuo could hear her voice, but he was too preoccupied with the little morons in front of him. He was already grabbing a lamp post to pummel them with. Those said morons were frozen in fear, but he noted that one of the boys looked similar to her.

He just couldn't pinpoint why.

She frowned at the way Shizuo ignored her and so without warning she chucked her shoe at Shizuo's head. Tom looked ready to dig a hole and die at her action.

The others all had the same expression when Shizuo threw the lamp post right at her. The bent lamp post flew right at her from above. They all thought she was definitely dead meat, but she surprised them once more.

She giggled at his action ducking under the lamp post in time.

This time Shizuo heard the sound gaining a little of his sanity to be horrified at his own action.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" He yelled at her "STAY OUT OF THIS HISONÉ!"

"Hai, hai" She smiled warmly at him before turning to Tom once more. "How much do these kids owe you?"

Tom named the money. She opened her art back grabbing a check book and pen writing out the amount. She ripped it out handing the paper to Tom.

"That should be enough to cover it." She nodded to herself before turning around to see her younger brother. It seemed that he didn't recognize her.

"Yo man, she already paid so we can go now right?" Setsuna said nervous. He was slowly getting up relieved at the hot chick saving their asses until...

"Shizuo, why did they borrow money in the first place?" She asked

Shizuo spat out in disgust. "Getting girls to sleep with them, the arcade and partying every night."

She was still smiling but the atmosphere had gone ice cold. Her eyes were cold as she stared at the helpless boys. "On second thought, knock yourself out Shizuo. They don't seem to understand that, _that is a stupid reason to borrow money from people._"

"W-w-wait a minute, I thought we didn't owe you anymore." One of the guys said.

"No you don't" She complied "But now _you owe m_e._" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Was all she could hear as Shizuo dealt with them one by one chucking them into the sky.

She made sure to get good footage of this little meeting. She filmed the boys hitting the side of a truck to the ground with a loud THUNK.

"HI-SO-NÉ! Why the hell are you here?" Shizuo looked down to the girl next to him.

"More importantly," Tom intervened before something else happened. "Why did you pay for those boys?"

She was going to answer when she felt hands grab the front of her shirt lifting her off the ground.

"What's your problem you little bitch?" She was met by violet eyes and a scratched up body from the fall. He was low riding his jeans wearing a flashy shirt and a yellow bandana around his neck. "Do you wanna go?"

Shizuo was pissed at this kid's arrogance. "Watch your mouth kid." He punched the kid to let go of Hisoné. "Don't touch her." Hisoné stumbled right to his chest and he kept a hand on her shoulder.

She probably figured everyone was puzzled at her actions, but she chuckled saying. "Thanks for setting him straight Shizuo."

The other guys were already up with weapons in hand heading towards them. She turned around ready to make a run for it, but Shizuo already had the same idea. Tom followed leaving Masaomi and the gang to split up courses.

They slipped away to Russia Sushi to take a break from their escape. They sat in a booth with Shizuo next to her once more. They gave her intense stares awaiting an explanation.

"I suppose I should probably apologize to you two for my little brother's actions right now." She said sheepishly.

"You don't need to- wait..." Tom started before realizing her words "_Little brother?_"

Shizuo wasn't in the least surprised at the information.

"Hai, he lives in Ikebukuro as well." She nodded "Although this is the first time I've seem him in years, at least I was able to recognize him."

Shizuo was worried for her even trying to reassure them, she was covering a heavy truth with a lighter one.

It bothered him to no end.

"Simon, do you mind grabbing us a towel?" Shizuo called.

Simon nodded handing him a new white towel.

He took the piece of cloth placing it over her head.

"Hey, what're you-"

"You'll catch a cold" Shizuo said "Shut it and sit still."

She obeyed smiling at his over protectiveness of her health.

Tom was dumbstruck at how different he was with this girl. He smiled realizing that she could be Shizuo's anchor; someone that could love him no matter how many rampages he went on.

Tom noticed that Shizuo wasn't aware of it himself and neither did Hisoné, but they were quite intimate that he could see Simon smiling slightly at the scene.

"Don't try stopping me next time or I might kill you for real." He said remembering throwing the metal right at her.

"I'll manage just fine; I don't plan on dying so easily." She had that mischievous glint in her eyes once more that Shizuo found... heart racing.

"I'm sure that you have work to do still." She continued placing her cooler hands on his warm rough hands. She squeezed them lightly and smiled affectionately at the bartender. "When you buy those ingredients I'll make dinner to make up for worrying you."

He wasn't keen on the idea of leaving her alone in the city, but he couldn't win against her. "Don't get into any more trouble."

"Yes, Yes no problem." She nodded

"Remember to notify me of any trouble."

"Hai, hai" She rolled her eyes, but she held out her pinkie finger. "I'll pinkie swear you."

He gave her a weird look before chuckling lightly complying to her actions.

Shizuo left with Tom leaving Hisoné to walk in the opposite direction.

Tom observed Shizuo's expression seeing the small curve of his lips. Tom sighed "You like Hisoné don't you?"

Shizuo ignored Tom continuing to smoke the cigarette.

"Make her your girlfriend already."

Shizuo took the tobacco out of his mouth. "Not helping Tom."

He wasn't going to give Tom a straight answer especially when he felt something ominous and foul like that flea in the area. He definitely wouldn't like it.

* * *

On the other hand, Hisoné had lost her way again.

She muttered "The more I read this the more confusing they look." While reading the map she bumped into a man.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Trying to back away from the person, but she felt hands not letting her go.

She realized and paled as she saw the silver ring the man wore on his index finger. She slowly looked up to meet face to face with the infamous Intel Broker.

"Well, looks to me, I've caught myself an interesting pawn." A sly voice said

She really should've stayed home today.

* * *

**This chapter was longer than what I usually write, but I FINALLY FINISHED**

**Not sure if this was any good, but now with our favourite intel broker in the picture, nothing will go as planned;)**

**Review or comment if you can **

**And thanks to anyone who have read this far I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs.**

**See you next chapter^-^ **


	10. Chapter 10

She never expected Izaya to take the direct approach and meet her personally. She was definitely trapped now.

"If I told you to let me go would you?" She asked

"Then allow me to introduce myself properly." He smiled wickedly. Thank god she had taken her shoe without anyone noticing; looked to her that she needed to make another run for it.

"Izaya Orihara, one of those people in the do not piss off category." She cheerfully noted

Izaya let go of her chuckling at her honesty. "Well that's not nice to say to someone you just met."

"Technically, it wasn't once but the fourth time." She added tilting her head taking a good look at the brown parka and black v-neck that he seemed to always be wearing every day.

"Anyone ever told you that you were a monster?" She asked curious.

"Of course and I'll even give you a demonstration if you follow me." Izaya hinted slyly. He knew she would definitely refuse and that would be when he would make the next move and bring her forcibly. He didn't know what to expect from this girl, first she comes out of Shizu-chan's rampage unharmed and then she even stopped the man in his tracks; even having the impulse to pull him into the line of fire. There was definitely something weird about this girl; he was still working on what it was though.

Her voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Sure," She blinked not really understanding his words. "You're paying for my drink though."

She stepped past him waiting for the older man to lead the way. He was having way too much fun with this; he couldn't stop himself from chuckling wickedly.

They walked side by side.

The pair were probably weird to the public especially since such a pretty girl was next to a notorious person. She really had no problem with it because she had the feeling they were quite similar.

"Let's play twenty one questions, Izaya"

Izaya had been looking at the message that was just sent to him when he heard her speak.

She didn't give him time to respond. "If I pushed you off a building, would you die?"

He noticed the joking tint in her eyes. "What do you expect?"

"A back up plan." She returned "Or maybe Shizuo will arrive ready to kill you before you hit the ground."

"You have quite an imagination." Izaya commented "But I don't plan dying so pathetically."

"Me neither, besides" She noticed a coffee shop and grabbed Izaya's hand dragging him to the shop. "You're paying for drinks."

"Hai, hai" he agreed, but he noticed that he was getting easily pulled into her pace and he definitely didn't like it.

* * *

As promised he bought drinks, but there really was no point since they were heading to a meetup at a karaoke place.

They sat in the seats near the door while the other people walked in one by one.

In total there were six people. Izaya, Hisoné and four others. Hisoné realized as she noted Izaya's expression that he had done this once before. He had beverages ordered already placed on the table.

She continued to sip her beverage in silence as she observed his so called 'demonstration'

He started "A toast to our meeting and eternal goodbyes." He lifted his glass "Now let's start off as to why we are gathered here."

"We all met up on the site and Nakura-san suggested we die together." One of the females said.

Hisoné realized that Izaya was beyond nutty. She almost choked on her drink.

"Not to be rude, but why do you want to die?" She asked confused. She was not liking the situation.

"My life was in ruins when my boyfriend walked out on me taking everything with him for another woman. I just can't get over it so much that it hurts." One of the females said.

Another pitched in "I was bullied and abused as a kid and I feel that I can't take it anymore."

"I feel that there's nothing for me out there."

"My parents ignore my existence and I don't feel wanted"

"No cent to my name and I feel like I never get anywhere in life."

The more she listened to their complaints the more annoyed at their pathetic excuses to end their own life. She had a bad feeling when each of the girls each took a swig at their beverages.

"About how we're going to die..." One of them implied

"I was thinking about overdosing on pills." A girl with blond hair said. "At least it will be painless."

"Maybe just hanging ourselves?"

"I heard that it was popular t-"

"Then, what will you do after death?" Izaya asked smiling and sipping his beverage.

"You mean the afterlife?" The brown haired female said.

"Like Heaven and Hell" Blond female said "Do you believe there's a better place for people like us?"

"Maybe my parents will finally acknowledge my existence." Black haired female said "There'll be no more pain like this place."

Izaya placed his drink down. "_How disappointing." _

Hisoné had to agree; they were probably all older than her by a few years or maybe younger, but they were truly foolish.

"How pathetic to think your reasons were this stupid; you're going to die anyways so why waste my time blabbering about what others will think." Izaya retorted "If they belittled your existence so much then it was probably them who wanted your to do this in the first place. In a few days they'll forget you ever existed in the first place."

Hisoné continued to listen to his philosophy.

"Then why do you want to die then Nakura-san?" The Blonde one asked.

"I have none." He smiled

"Do you have any intention of dying?"

"Absolutely... not" He smiled at their pissed off expressions.

They all stood up in anger. "I can't believe this, you've been lying to us all along?"

"That's just sick!"

"Sick? I don't see how." He blinked childishly pissing them off even more.

"You son of a bitch" The black haired one screeched turning to Hisoné. "Then what about you? Why do you want to die?"

"Can my answers be the same as his?" She asked "I was brought here for a demonstration of something."

"You even brought your girlfriend to see this" The blonde one asked "You're terrible!"

Izaya chuckled darkly leaning to them. _**"All four of you wish to die and yet you complain on the method you die under." **_

_**"Death is a beautiful thing and if you're this upset then go right ahead and kill yourselves. There'll be no more pain, you'll all cease to exist everything will end. Isn't this what you**_** wanted?"**

Hisoné narrowed her eyes seeing the way they were all shaken up at the reality of suicide he had shown them.

"Y-yes it is, but you call us pathetic, but aren't you just as sick to do this?!" The black haired one said.

_**"That's where you're wrong. Death means you will be nothing; everything you are now doesn't matter. You girls only hope there is an afterlife when all that awaits is absolutely nothing"**_

"How would you know?" One of them spat out.

"I don't but that's only because I'm an atheist." He smiled wickedly

"So rather than spouting insults, you all should shut your damn mouths and kill yourselves already."

The girls shrank away with tears in their eyes. They were beyond terrified and yet Hisoné found no reason to be afraid.

"Now" Izaya casually said. "Let me explain, when I said What will you do after death I meant your belongings."

He kept the superficial smile on his face.

"Your money and corpse." He clarified before his cell phone rang. "Oh yes no no ten minutes is enough time."

"Now for question time," He started "Question one, why am I sitting closest to the door?"

The girls, Hisoné noticed seemed to be trying to get out of this mess by force.

"Question two, why would I want your corpse?"

They were frozen in fear.

"Hint: your organs can be sold for a good price."

"Let's get out of he-ugh" They were slumping to the ground one by one.

"What did you do to us?"

"Let's just say I did more than order your drinks." He twiddled his thumbs enjoying the scene before him.

"I'll kill you, bastard." The blond one gritted while crying.

"That's wonderful, you can live off that hate for quite a long time." He clapped "Aren't you glad? I just saved your life."

"And this is where we part," He stood up looking down at the poor suckers "_**Have fun in your after**_**_ life._"**

Hisoné pitied the girls a bit, but not by much. She could relate, but unlike them.

She was willing to fight her own circumstances.

"Do you know why humans believe in God so much?" She asked Izaya who was finally done with the theatrics. He cocked an eye brow interested. Was this girl a fellow atheist?

"Enlighten me," He encouraged sarcastically.

She stood up slowly before answering.

"Because they can." She could tell Izaya wasn't comprehending her answer just yet and so she continued.

"God is a concept that can't be proven true and yet" She turned to him with half closed eyes. "At the same time God can't be proven false."

"Humans who believe in God wish for someone even if nonexistent to lighten their sins no matter how heavy they are. No matter how despicable or tragic, they wish for someone to share their pain, although I think that's all in their head." She shrugged

"You don't believe in God" This was getting interesting. She had an interesting view of the world and even better her values even seemed similar to his.

"God won't help me; I believe in carrying my own sins, and burdens or else they hold no meaning. God hasn't helped me yet so why believe in a Heaven that I don't know truly exists or not?" She smiled "I'm not saying that it's wrong to believe in God, I just don't like the concept of having God decide my fate for me."

"Indeed, God is no more than a myth we wish to believe in." Izaya agreed "But no matter who we are we all must face death someday."

Hisoné narrowed her eyes. He seemed easy going, but who knows the true workings of his mind?

"Shall we have a change of scenery?" Izaya gestured to the roof.

She sighed rolling her eyes laughing quietly. "I guess I have no choice in the matter."

* * *

Izaya had led her to the roof top of a building. She stood near the door biding her time.

Hisoné observed this man in front of her. She spoke out. "You don't believe in God and yet you fear death."

She fingered the rim of her cup as he walked on the rail of the building. They had left leaving the girls unconscious; someone would probably pick them up and return them to their own realities.

"You're quite observant." Izaya responded

"I've noticed" She started gazing down at the city. "We are the type that can't find enjoyment in the normal pleasures of life. If a person steals a car, we'd start an illegal car theft ring. We never thing of a small objective, we always have a bigger plan in mind."

"If you weren't infatuated with Shizu-chan, I might've taken you for myself." Izaya found her very appealing. He might've found someone who he could relate his values with.

She blushed, but she shook at his statement. "No, I don't think you would. Besides even if I did love Shizuo would he feel the same?"

"I don't think that monster is even capable of love,"Izaya shrugged "Well, when in doubt, give me a call."

"Thanks," She smiled standing on the rail with him. "But no I'd rather not be a pawn in your war. I prefer to watch from the sidelines."

She chuckled "If I pushed you off a building would you die? Maybe I should test it out now."

"You can, but I bet you'll fall instead." He kept his balance as he calculated his next move.

She smiled "Guess I'll do just that then." She bounced up and down checking her footing. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you, I won't be showing up tomorrow night Nakura-san."

Izaya frowned not understanding her words.

He was speechless as she took a step and fell down the building. Next thing he knew she vanished without a single trace.

Unknown to him she was standing behind him walking down the steps rather than falling down to her death. She hummed already hyped up to go to the nearest cafe and wait out her time doing her job.

She knew her own behavior was abnormal ever since she arrived in the city. Usually she wouldn't be so open about herself to anyone, but she knew the reason for the change.

She blushed thinking about the blond bartender; she realized that she cared for Shizuo as more than a friend, but it left her at an impasse at what to do. She couldn't keep on dancing around the truth for long; maybe she would need to take the step forward.

She could see that Shizuo was very cautious with her and yet comfortable enough to throw potted plants at her...

Not sure if that was a good or a bad thing...

Well, either way one day she would have to face him about her feelings, but it scared her how much she thought about him.

Since this was all just theories she decided to do what she did best.

Running.

* * *

Tom had finished his debt collections along with Shizuo and he was now waiting for Shizuo to come back from... grocery shopping.

As odd as it sounded in context that was exactly what Shizuo was doing.

The chief asked when he returned. "Where's Shizuo? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Went to buy groceries."

"... Shizuo can cook?" The chief asked from behind his desk.

"No, but I'm sure she can." Tom smiled

"Shizuo got a girlfriend?" The Chief noted "As long as she doesn't interfere with work."

Just then Tom's phone rang. He picked up saying "Hello?"

"_Tom, um by any chance is the debt collection agency in a building with no sign?" _

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

_"It seems that these guys with blue bandanas and other guys in shady black suits keep tailing me. I kinda don't want to tell Shizuo about it." _

"Understood, where are you right now?" Tom said worried

"_Hint: I can hear your voice without my cell phone."_

One of the men playing poker remembered hearing something like that. "Oh yeah the gangs have been talking about that. They say she survived Shizuo's rampage without injury. Tried to grab her to blackmail Shizuo or some shit like that."

Tom was glad that Shizuo wasn't here to hear that fact or he would've killed the guys for sure if she got hurt.

Tom moved to the door opening it to find Hisoné's eyes wander ready to walk past the door. He had no idea why she was still holding a map inside the building. He placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"Hisoné, I think it's better if you wait for Shizuo here than out there." Tom said with a sigh.

Hisoné tilted her head unaware of the danger and his concern. She complied with his wishes entering the room meeting the eyes of a man behind a desk. Above him was a banner that said _A Promise Is Worth Its Weight In Gold_

It was a normal office in general and she bowed "Nice to meet you, my name is Hisoné. Sorry for intruding."

"You must be Shizuo's girlfriend, well you're much prettier than I thought possible." The chief muttered.

True to fact the other two men were openly staring at her.

"Is that so?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Is that how everyone sees me? Do I really seem like his girlfriend?"

Tom was astonished that she didn't notice herself. He felt the need to face palm himself at their denseness.

Although he really couldn't blame Shizuo for being skeptical after the incident with Akane, or hiring Vorona as his second bodyguard. People around Ikebukuro went to extremes with everything.

She smiled when she noticed the game they were playing. "Are you playing poker?"

"Care to join us?" One of them invited

"Please take care of me." She gave a mischievous smile before taking a seat. Tom would've stopped her, but she probably wouldn't listen to reason.

"Not to be rude, but are you a foreigner?"

She thought about it not really knowing herself. "Maybe, do I seem like a foreigner?"

Tom continued to watch this girl fit right in to her surroundings once more. The men were very easy going with her, even though she was beating them at every hand.

"What does everyone usually eat here?" She asked randomly as she rearranged her cards.

"Instant noodles"

She paused cocking a delicate eyebrow.

"Well that's definitely not on the healthy list." She was slightly annoyed at the unhealthy lifestyles. "People these days... well I can't really say anything if I barely eat at all..."

"Oh full house!" She noted placing the cards on the table. The men threw their hands in the air.

She chuckled enjoying the game.

"You should get Shizuo to play with you." She suggested, but she saw the guys shrug. She turned to Tom unsure of their reaction.

"He's very low key." Was all Tom said

"I'm sure Vorona would play with you, she'll be here any moment."

"Vorona?"

"Same age as you just recently hired her."

She fiddled with her hair. "Does she work as a bodyguard as well?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

She blinked "Cause you just confirmed it." She smiled knowingly before placing her hands in her lap. "I find the women here are stronger than the average human."

Tom nodded at her observation; that definitely described Vorona.

"Two peas in a pod, those two."

"Sending both those two is just overkill." Tom muttered

"Do they have a lot in common?" She asked curious about Shizuo's other relationships.

"... You could say that."

"Then, wouldn't she be better considered as his partner?" She commented convinced of her own theories.

Tom really was not liking where this topic was going, but he could see that Hisoné didn't really seem to mind, but it might've been his imagination.

The others didn't have anything to comment on.

"It's fine, I think it's great that there are important people in his life. Better to be surrounded by people you trust than people who piss you off." She chuckled "I think I belong in the latter category though so I don't really know how that makes any sense."

"I wonder if Shizuo got the ingredients yet." She rattled on.

Right at that moment someone's phone rang.

_(Oh you) I will only go with you (A fantasy that isn't far away)_  
_To this word full of imagination_  
_Without an end, never end, this is Neverland_

Hisoné flipped open her phone to look at the Caller ID. She took one glance at it and then handed her phone to Tom. "It's for you."

Tom took the phone and answering "Hello?"

_"Tom, why are you answering her phone?" _

"Where are you right now?" Tom sighed watching Hisoné enjoying her view of the scenery.

_"Outside the office." _

"Well, hurry up to the office then, Hisoné is waiting for you here."

_"...Do I want to know why she's over there?" _

"No, now hurry up!" Tom closed the purple phone handing it back to her. "He should be coming back very soon. Although why didn't you run back home?"

She paused blushing red. She looked sheepish as she explained "Um... I don't really know where I live."

Tom found this very disturbing. "Did you forget the key?"

"No... I really just don't know where I live." Even to her ears she sounded like an idiot.

By that time a snap could be heard from the door and then a clunk from a piece of metal.

"Whoops," She said "By any chance do you have a hard hat lying around anywhere? Or a back door..."

They shook their heads in disbelief at her ease.

"HI-SO-NÉ!" Shizuo roared He had kicked the door open and he was fuming mad.

"Shizuo did you manage to buy what I asked for?" She asked standing up. She smiled as usual unaffected by his anger.

"Where the _hell _have you been sleeping until now?"

"Outside sometimes, but really it's not that bad. I'll eventually find my apartment someh-" She ducked when a chair came flying at her. She turned around hearing the sound of glass shattering to find the chair flying out of the room. The men were all in disbelief at the situation.

"Well, looks to me that you're unhappy." She teased "Sorry for causing trouble. Please use the extra money I wrote to pay for repairs."

She noticed that Shizuo was raging mad. She asked "Shizuo, can I pull an Izaya on you?"

"What did you just say?" He was on the verge of blowing up again.

"Nothing" She sing songed walking towards him. "You're just too honest for your own good."

She shrugged "But that's what I like about you." She was now in front of the man staring him in the eye. She tiptoed to reach his ear whispering something that no one else could hear, but it seemed to calm Shizuo down.

Tom was convinced that Shizuo seemed slightly flustered at her words. She leaned forward pecking him on the cheek quickly smiling an adorable smile.

Shizuo seemed to be at a lost for words.

He conspicuously took her hand pulling her out the door.

She noticed and gave one last wave to the men. "Oyasumi, everyone!"

As they left the building she noticed a blonde female leaning on the wall. Hisoné's violet eyes met cold ice blue as she left.

She was sure that the lady was Vorona; well Hisoné always did love a puzzle to crack.

Hisoné just had a feeling that this 'Vorona' was a much more dangerous person than Shizuo was.

It bothered her that she was the last to know about anything concerning Shizuo; no wait it bothered her more that she was making an effort to understand people. But since it was Shizuo anything was bound to be possible; made her wish she moved to the city a couple years earlier...

Kinda made her feel a bit... jealous? She wasn't really sure herself, but unlike normal naive people she had learnt to deal with her own emotions privately.

It was her specialty to control her poker face in a way that didn't come as unnatural.

Too bad she never factored in two polar opposite males ruining her poker face into the equation...

Otherwise she would've seen events fold out much easier.

Especially now that her father had made a much more effective move to ruin their life once more. She now had reason to worry because one of these days she wouldn't be able to escape any more from the past she wanted to keep locked tight.

* * *

**Now that Izaya has finally brought himself known to her, things will get hectic. **

**Shizuo will soon find out more parts to her past I'm hoping in chapter eleven or twelve.**

**Hope this was an okay chapter and you guys have enjoyed!**

**Thank you for anyone who has read this far! **

**Also, review or comment your views if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs.**

**See you next chapter;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuo was still holding her hand not intending to let go anytime soon.

First she pisses him off and then she calms him down.

He had to wonder if she had a death wish or if she was just naturally an airhead.

"Are you still mad?" She asked him tentatively.

"No shit, I'm pissed as hell that you've been hiding that fact _you've been sleeping outside_." How the hell had she been living up until now? If she couldn't even find her home, where the hell would she sleep in this dangerous city.

"I don't have to tell you everything." She quickly stated "I told you already, I'm used to handling my own problems. It's just a way of life."

"That's still no reason to fucking lie about being fine!" Shizuo yelled

They had stopped in an alley to get some privacy leaving her back facing a brick wall.

"You do realize 99% of the population lies about the same thing!"

"Yes but only 1% of the population is made of you."

She laughed at the lame fact. "Same can be said to you. So we are at an impasse."

"Don't try dodging the question." Shizuo leaned closer to her leaving her back hitting the bricks. He placed a hand on either side of her head dropping the groceries to the ground.. "Now, why didn't you tell me about this sooner!?"

She blushed at the closeness between them. She could hear his breaths so close to her ear.

She bit the her bottom lip in hesitation; strangely the motion left him wanting to close the distance between them.

It would be so easy to close the small distance and yet he held back.

Not just because he was afraid of hurting her, but the fact she seemed to be having an internal battle with herself was also another factor.

He knew she was hiding something, but he decided not to say anything.

She was the greatest challenge to his patience.

"Fine, when you feel like saying anything let me know." Shizuo grumbled. He lowered a hand brushing her pale cheek to get her to look up.

He was rewarded with a heart warming smile as she leaned into his hand.

"Hai, you'll be the first to know." She said, "You're quite good with women; are you sure you're a beginner at this?"

The teasing light was back in her eyes.

"Shut up," He fingered his sunglasses.

"I wasn't lying back there." She truthfully confessed. What she had whispered to him earlier wasn't what you would call a confession, but it was close.

He sighed resting his forehead on the top of her head. "So troublesome."

"We should go to your apartment or I won't have enough time to prepare food." She commented.

Shizuo leaned back to grab the bag once more. She was way too defenseless for her own good; did she even realize her own words?

"What kind of foods do you prefer?" She asked him.

Shizuo cocked an eye brow at her late question. "Shouldn't you have asked me _before_ I bought the ingredients?"

"Nope, takes the fun out of the ordeal if I do that." She confirmed "I much prefer desserts over real food, but I'm not too sure if that gives a good impression though."

Shizuo noted that Vorona and Hisoné had similar tastes in food as him.

"Okay let me change the question, what taste do you not like?"

"Bitter"

"Bitter," She repeated to herself. Quite strange for a twenty four year old man. "So... no alcohol for you then."

Shizuo was leading the way with Hisoné closely following along. They didn't speak the rest of the way until they reached his apartment.

"Do you invite people into your apartment?" She asked as he unlocked the door.

"What business would they have in my apartment?" Shizuo asked

The only people who would dare come here was Kasuka or Tom. She might've been the first woman in his home he realized.

"Good question, but I guess I can't really say anything. I change apartments like how women change shoes." She remembered "Of course, I have my own reasons for it so no remarks!"

Shizuo opened the door leading her into his apartment.

Hisoné paused taking a look at her surroundings. The room was fairly clean; quite unexpected from living with her father.

"I'm going to get started on the cooking, you can go wash up and watch TV if you'd like. But no porn, or the like." She reminded

"Like hell I'd do that." He muttered but complied heading off to take a shower.

* * *

This left her to do the cooking. The kitchen didn't seemed to be used often except for probably instant noodles which peeved her to no end.

She decided to make a simple dish of rice and curry.

But first off, she needed to...

She flitted around the kitchen doing one thing and then on to another.

She was however unknown that while she was focused at the task at hand Shizuo had already come out of his shower.

Shizuo was watching her work hard at preparing the food.

She made herself right at home; to him it seemed as if she belonged in this environment. She had a slight smile on her face as she worked around the kitchen.

"If love and hate are the same what is the in between of these two concepts?" She muttered to herself.

Shizuo knew it was futile to get her to explain so he tried a different angle. "Smells good."

She turned her head to him, her violet eyes showing none of her emotions.

"This might be the first time I've ever seen you in casual clothing." She grinned "You know the saying 'Looks can be deceiving' it fits the people here quite well."

Shizuo chuckled "Look who's talking, if men found out how troublesome you were they'd be glad to run."

She pointed the ladle at him. "Point taken, but I find it much more energy saving to do the leaving myself."

Shizuo went to the couch knowing full well if he asked to help she would refuse. He turned on the TV to which an interview was being down on Kasuka at the moment.

"Isn't that Yuhei Hanejima?" She asked sitting next to him. She was looking at Yuhei and then Shizuo making sure she wasn't seeing things. There was that distinctive trait that made these two men quite alike she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Your brother Shizuo, is he your polar opposite by any chance?" She hesitantly asked

"Yeah"

"Does he happen to be a well known actor?"

"Yeah"

She was already catching on and the internet was a big help in her search.

"..." She paused observing his indifference. She looked at the TV and then to Shizuo once more. "Do you have a brother complex?"

Was she really trying to piss him off in his own home? He took a deep breath before sighing at her spontaneous questions.

She was either really brave or very foolish.

But he knew she was simply curious about the things and people around her; there was no ill intention in her words.

She measured his glare with her own calm gaze. He probably wouldn't answer her question, but she knew Shizuo was definitely a good person.

"You don't have to answer, I can already imagine you as a loving big brother." She waved a hand reassuring him.

"Makes me wonder what _I've _done for my younger brother." She reflected at her own disappearance from her own little brother's life. "I'm sure he wasn't lonely at least."

There was that deceitful smile once more he noticed. Her eyes seemed shadowed as if she wasn't telling the whole truth; in other words she was trying to reassure him.

"I'm sure you would've been more of a hand full than him." He muttered leaning back into the couch.

He could see the surprise in her eyes at his change of angle and the smile tugging on her pink soft lips.

"Point taken, but my parents are really irresponsible by nature too." She admitted. "Although I must admit I've watched one of these interviews before and Yuhei mentioned an older brother who was unable to control his emotions, but he was a brother that he respected. Made me think of you."

Shizuo cleared his throat. He was getting embarrassed at her honest words.

She smiled before turning back to the TV.

"Real name is Kasuka Heiwajima."

"I see," She muttered "Are you warming up to me yet?" She nudged him lightly poking fun.

Personally she was elated that he didn't brush her off. It frightened her to reach a hand out to people not knowing what they truly thought of her.

Shizuo didn't say a word, only watching her expression change as she focused on the TV program.

They stayed this way in comfortable silence.

In this silence Hisoné felt that her heart was becoming more transparent the longer she stayed by his side. It beated much faster than usual as if Shizuo would be able to hear it.

She knew it was impossible, but she was beginning to understand why the protagonist always described love in such corny ways. She always thought love was nothing more than an illusion.

After all it was the same with her own parents; they also craved love, but she never knew how to give it to them.

Shizuo on the other hand felt that she was brooding over something.

He reached out a hand ruffling her hair unsure of how to comfort her.

She blinked looking at his eyes; a smile tugged on her lips as she lightly commented. "I'm glad that you weren't the one as the actor."

Shizuo blinked in return confused at her words. "?"

"I don't want to share you." She clarified "Oh! It's about time to get the curry."

"Idiot" He muttered. Who told her to be so unflinchingly honest? He did say he wanted to be connected to people, but her?

"The way I see it, me and your brother are quite alike." She began as she focused on preparing the meal.

"Yeah? In what way?"

She smiled knowingly. "Our demeanors are quite similar. He expresses his indifference very openly because it does not involve him in the slightest. Perhaps it is due to the fact he sees himself as a monster."

Shizuo was already popping a vein. "Watch what you're saying Hisoné."

"Monsters are freaks, abnormally strong or inhuman. I'd have to say humans are all monsters; it just depends on the trait that is emphasized in you more than others. For you it's your intense emotions you have trouble suppressing, for Kasuka it's his _lack_ of emotions, for Izaya it's his love for humanity- I could list a bunch more but I'm sure you get the idea." She continued spilling out her thoughts.

Shizuo calmed down for a second realizing this was a rare moment when she ever talked seriously with him.

"So?" Shizuo asked "Do you see yourself as a monster?"

She paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts. A straightforward man was definitely strange, but it was nice to have someone ask.

"Yes, for me it's my lacking sense of connection to people." She responded with a weak chuckle. It was hard to admit herself for what she truly was.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at her answer. The way he saw it, she was way too much of a busy body to have a lack of connection. Her back was facing him, but she didn't seem like a monster.

In his eyes he could see a girl who only understood one half of the world.

She had finished preparing dinner and now was bringing the bowls to the low table to eat in front of the TV.

When she placed the food on the table she went to sit across from Shizuo.

"Also Shizuo feel free to throw the bowl if you hate it." She reminded him animatedly.

They clapped their hands once. "Thanks for the food"

Shizuo took one bite of the curry unsure of her cooking skills.

"How is it? You have the urge to flip a table?" She asked nervous for the first time tonight.

She stared at him with wide eyes awaiting his reaction.

Shizuo took another bite just to lengthen the suspense.

She gazed at the man ready to flip the table herself if he didn't say anything. Shizuo could see the impatience in her eyes and chuckled.

"It's good."

She exhaled in relief. "This is the first time in years since I've made something for anyone."

"Why would that be?"

She remarked "You ask a lot of questions for a low key guy, but _that_ my good man is a good thing. Unless you ask I will not volunteer answers."

Shizuo was slowly learning the language she spoke; she was the type to never brag, but at the same time never speak of her own problems. That would be a problem in the near future.

"I never considered my parents a part of my life. They were... much more like immature teenagers than responsible parents. I don't believe in the carrying the burden together idea and so I will warn you right now; I won't tell you anything if you're only half hearted about it." She warned hating herself for always distancing herself from him.

"You've lived by yourself for most of your life and yet _you still get lost trying to go home._" That just seemed unbelievably impossible and yet here she was living proof of that handicap.

She blushed embarrassed at being found out. "Shut up, you're the only one allowed to know this information."

She had looked down at her bowl so she couldn't see the warm smile he had at her words.

"Fine by me."

* * *

The next day came and Shizuo was late for work. Tom had a feeling that the reason for the occurrence was namely Hisoné. He had come to Shizuo's apartment with the landlord to open the door.

Of course Shizuo forgot to turn on his phone. Tom sighed walking into the apartment. "Shizuo we have work t-" He stopped himself when he noticed the scene before him.

Hisoné was wearing a large white t-shirt... Tom realized that she was wearing Shizuo's shirt. He turned around blushing at the scene he had just seen. Shizuo was sleeping soundly with Hisoné next to him unaware that he was still holding her hand.

Tom always knew she was brave, but this was a whole new level. He would have left quietly if he hadn't felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning Tom." A female voice whispered.

Tom turned his head slowly laughing nervously. "Morning"

Her hair was in wavy loose tangles, but it made her seem more adorable than anything else.

Hisoné blinked still drowsy while smiling "I'm guessing Shizuo didn't come to work on time. Sorry about that it seems he couldn't get any sleep because of me."

Tom could sympathize with Shizuo on the matter; any man would be nervous around her.

"The feeling of being close to someone is nice well at least while it lasts." She muttered to herself. She looked to Tom.

"Please wait a few minutes while I change." She was still wearing Shizuo's shirt and sweats and she was pretty sure people would get the wrong idea if she went out in his clothes.

Tom sat at the couch awaiting her return. He really wondered why Shizuo was taking so long to realize his feeling for this girl. It was so obvious that anyone could be able to guess, unless of course you just happened to be these two.

Then again, she could've been a slut knowing how to seduce men…

Tom shook his head banishing the thought. He didn't want to think that she was only playing with Shizuo.

"Achoo!" A sneeze could be heard coming out of the bathroom. "Tom would you like some coffee?"

"No need," Tom declined "Do you mind waking him up though?" Needless to say to say why he was reluctant to wake Shizuo up.

There was a mischievous look in her eye.

"Sure, how would you like your bodyguard woken up?" She asked him.

Tom was bewildered at the question; he could've sworn it sounded as if she was asking how he liked his eggs cooked. She seemed ready to do something weird once again.

"Pissed," She counted off her fingers.

"Groggy"

"Enraged"

She kept listing off until Tom's sudden question threw her off.

"What is Shizuo to you?"

She stopped trying to compute an answer. She looked to Shizuo's sleeping form with a smile even now Shizuo seemed like an anchor she couldn't reach. She was hesitant, but she knew she could never tell this to Shizuo himself. The gap between his world and hers was vastly different; she could see that the one thing Shizuo wanted was a sort of connection to people, but she couldn't give him that.

"In the last nineteen years of my life, I have never properly experienced 'fear' or 'love' not from my family nor friends. You probably think I'm fearless against Shizuo, but... I'm terrified."

Tom never knew she felt this way.

She continued "Don't get me wrong,I'm not afraid of his strength." She sat on the end of the couch hugging one knee. "I'm afraid of the hold he has on my heart and mind. It makes me uneasy, but you can probably guess what that means." She smiled seeing that Tom was understanding her words very well.

"Don't tell Shizuo though."

Tom understood her slight blush against the pale skin.

"I've decided how he should be woken up." Snapping her fingers once she figured it out. She excitedly moved to the bed she ran her fingers through his blond hair turning his head to face hers. It was rather forward of her, but she had no idea herself of the fact.

"Shizu-chan, you need to wake up bef-" She stopped when she noticed Shizuo's eyes flip open meeting her own surprised irises. He had grabbed a hold her wrists.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up silly. I was going to try a different approach, but I decided to go for something less... explosive?"

Shizuo still had no idea what was going on but he knew that if he hadn't woken up now she would have done something even more creative.

She had thin wrists he noticed, but unlike her hands her wrists were flowing with blood warm and soothing. She smiled "Tom's here because you're late for work. I need to get going too so could you let go of my wrists?"

Shizuo muttered still drowsy from sleep. "Sorry, I'm getting up."

He let go and she leaned forward kissing his cheek good bye. "Bye bye" She waved good bye to the two leaving Tom and Shizuo in the apartment.

"Shizuo, I think she's gotten herself in deep shit this time. I'll explain a little more later, but hurry up and get changed."

Shizuo already could tell he wouldn't like the news he was about to give.

* * *

"Starting off, the Matsudas are involved with the yakuza and her father just happens to be one of the dangerous and careless individuals in the group. Second of all, her parents divorced because her father loved another woman."

Shizuo was taking all of this in stride but it still bothered him. "What does this have to do with her?"

Tom handed him a photograph.

Shizuo took it glancing at it, but his eyes widened at the girl in the photo. "Isn't this Hisoné?"

Tom shook his head gravely. "That is her father's infatuation. This was taken nineteen years ago."

Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying her father might not see her as a daughter."

Shizuo was clenching his fists in fury. "She's going to confront them isn't she?" He was ready to throw something, but he needed to stay calm.

"Shizuo calm down, this is just my guess work so I'm not entirely sure." Tom reassured

No need to tell him that he got this info from a certain Intel broker...

They had arrived at another clients house with Tom knocking on the door.

"Hai, hai" A female monotone voice could be heard from the other side. A click and then the door knob turned revealing a girl.

She looked dazed but at the same time very sharp of her surroundings. She was about 164 in height with long light brown hair; strangely enough she didn't seem frightened at their visit like their other clients. Her eyes were mismatched one sapphire blue, the other silver gray and they were quietly analyzing the two men before her.

"Bartender suit, blue sunglasses, blond hair... Shizuo Heiwajima" She muttered emotionless before turning to Tom. "Dreadlocks, suit, with Shizuo Heiwajima... Tom Tanaka."

"Yes, miss and we're here to collect the money borrowed." Tom started

She stared at Shizuo at little while longer before responding "Hisoné chose a strange man..."

She turned away sighing at the situation.

"Do you know Hisoné?" Shizuo muttered curious.

"Seems like you do, although she should have left the country by now; It's a strange phenomenon for her to stay so long." It looked to the two men that the corners of her lips twitched. There was a moment where the girl's eyes became gentle before they hardened over.

"She stayed because of you," She concluded "I'm surprised it was Shizuo Heiwajima who could endure her whims, but at the same time I can see the two of you together."

The girl was harmless enough, small frame, pretty face, and all... except for the ax she had pulled out.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't owe you money, but the moron next door does." She smirked unexpectedly "Besides I'm sure he doesn't like violence so I'll deal with it. Come on, I'll even open the door."

She walked to the next door and unexpectedly kicked open the door. "Waah!" A male voice could be heard yelling. "What the hell?"

"That should be my line." Her voice had gone monotone once more.

"L-l-landlady I-I'm so sorry, so so so so so so so sorry p-p-please s-s-s-s-spare m-my l-life." The guy was now bowing down to the girl leaving the two men dumbstruck at her performance.

"You little shit, you should be going to school." She muttered robotically "Now get your ass out of this apartment and find a job to pay your debt. Understand?"

The older man bowed fast and nervous for his life. "Y-y-yes ma'm, t-th- this won't happen a-a-again."

The girl turned her head to Tom and Shizuo handing them an envelope.

"It better not, or you won't be the only headless rider in this city." She threatened indicating to the ax in her hand.

She yawned waking out of the apartment leaving the man, Tom and Shizuo.

"Who is she?"

"The landlady of this place, she's really low key, but piss her off and you're a dead man." The guy muttered in disbelief. "She took out an ax; thank god it wasn't the chainsaw..."

"Anyone else renting a place here?" Tom asked. Hearing about the young girl was getting more unbelievable. She could probably give Shizuo a run for his money.

"A bunch, but a hot chick did come by black hair and violet eyes talking to the landlady normally. They seemed like old friends."

Shizuo was already out the door ready to get more info out of the girl.

He turned to see her waiting for him sitting on the railing. "She's running, but you know the saying 'you can run, but you can't hide.' She's going to lose the battle one day and I think the time is now."

She lifted her hand covering her silver eye. "Do you mind doing something no person has ever accomplished?"

Shizuo asked suspicious. "What would that be?"

She looked helpless as she said these three words.

_"Please catch her."_

* * *

On the other hand Izaya was expecting a visit from a certain girl. It seemed that she was almost caught yesterday, but she evaded those guys for five hours straight.

This girl would make an excellent bomb to start a war.

He heard the door unlock and a girl with violet eyes and black hair arrived plainly distracted at the interior of his apartment.

"My god... I can't believe I actually got here." She sighed "Although you have great decor so worth the trip."

"To what do I owe the pleasure Hisoné-chan?" Izaya slyly smiled from his chair.

She smiled knowingly as she noticed a glass container behind the books.

"I think it's time to create another hoax on my resume." She noted

"Oh?" Izaya noted "And what's in it for me?"

"You'll get to watch your lovely humans suffer this virus called life." She walked towards the bookshelf pulling out a couple of books to reveal the head of a certain Headless Rider. "And I'll keep quiet about the whereabouts of her head."

"Threatening the Intel broker" He tsked "What a gutsy move for a ghost."

She had the same wicked glint as he did. She held a chess piece indicating the chess, Othello and shogi pieces on the Chinese Go board. "Even a ghost can redirect your schemes, so are you in?"

It seemed to him that he wasn't the only manipulator in this city and what else could he do, but agree.

Izaya chuckled wickedly at her actions. He wouldn't mind being used by this girl if only to see the change she could bring up in this ever changing city.

_"You've got yourself a partner in crime."_

* * *

**Yay! I've finally finished this; I was almost ready to give up on continuing the story...**

**But now I'm interested in how the mysterious landlord is going to make her appearance so follow or favourite if you can!**

**It will probably take longer to update because of exams, but they will be uploaded. **

**Review or comment if you can; I'd really appreciate it:) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara, only own OCs. **

**Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed my story so far; I'm deeply grateful. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hisoné wasn't seen very much on the streets anymore and it was starting to agitate the blond man.

How in hell was he supposed to catch Hisoné?

He had no idea where she even was and that girl's words still echoed in his head.

"_Please catch her."_

Why did it have to matter so much? He was restless constantly seeing Hisoné everywhere even though it was just his mind playing tricks.

Tom had noticed his uneasiness, but what else could he do?

Shizuo was pretending to be fine with her disappearance, but in reality he was just venting out his anger on the little shits in the city.

"Shizuo, if you're that worried go and look for her." Tom sighed at Shizuo as they went to another client's house. "Vorona will be here soon to cover for you so you can go grab a coffee or something."

"It doesn't really concern me what she does here." He muttered because he knew it was true. In truth he was thinking _it's been a week and she could be lost somewhere, sleeping on the streets, captured by the colour gangs anything was possible with her. She was wreaking unnecessary worry into his daily_ _life._

"We both know you're lying." Tom shook his head.

Shizuo walked off to the closest vending machine to grab a coffee. The streets were busy as usual, all different shades of grey. He knew that he could live without Hisoné around; it was a definite fact.

He felt someone watching him, so he turned around to find a coffee can being thrown at him.

Fortunately he caught it in time; the can itself was still warm. Looking up he was met with violet eyes in a male face.

"That's thanks for taking care of my sister." The male muttered keeping one hand in his pocket while the other held his own can.

Shizuo noticed this guy was the one he threw in anger weeks before. Looking at him now, Shizuo noticed this kid was calm and collected, and yet at the same time not to be trusted.

He had proper posture and was more polite than their first meeting. His clothes were made up of a simple black button up and jeans different from the other gangly clothes he wore.

Her brother noticed his stare at his transformation.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that was just a cover. Although to be fair, it was the first time I've seen nee-san in years." He sipped his coffee before introducing himself. "My name is Setsuna, sixteen years old, my mom never takes responsibility for her actions, my father is a bastard who loved another woman and my sister was a completely independent person so she's probably a sociopath."

"What's this got to do with me?" Shizuo asked suspicious but opening the can anyways.

"Don't you care for nee-san?" Setsuna rebutted "I would've thought you would at least try to find her, but I guess I was wrong."

Shizuo was going to lose it if one more person said the same thing.

Setsuna could see that he was playing with fire but he kept going.

"I lived in Ikebukuro for most of my life so I know what goes on, but I'll give you this much." Setsuna threw a card to Shizuo. "It's better to get info from her than Izaya; Hisoné is someone who'll change your world, but at the same she will never stay in that world for long. Just a heads up."

Setsuna turned ready to leave when he heard Shizuo call out.

"Were you one of those people?"

Setsuna smiled knowingly. "You're right."

"It's refreshing to know. There was never anything she truly wanted so for her you're the only one she has ever gone this far for."

He left with a wave leaving Shizuo in a pissed off mood. He was never the type to think deeply about these type of things; this was really getting pathetic remembering her remark about Modern Day Hulk.

He looked at the business card reading the name on top.

**Satomi**

There was a number and email address but nothing more.

He flipped open his phone dialing the number...

Unknown to him, she was watching the whole thing from afar observing if he could truly catch this slippery ghost.

Her phone rang and she answered. "This is Satomi"

* * *

Izaya on the other hand was remembering the past couple of days. It disappointed him that she had no intention of making it a big scandal.

"Stupid, I only plan to finish off business with family ties then I disappear." Hisoné reprimanded

"Why are you even going through all this trouble?" Izaya spun in his chair looking through the deck of cards.

"Just like you say, I am merely a ghost and I don't have any intention of changing that." Hisoné was in the kitchen cooking something to eat while Namie sat listening to the situation.

Namie was surprised when this girl arrived saying she would be staying here.

She had made herself right at home introducing herself and all.

Namie had to admit the girl was pretty, but what surprised her the most was the fact she was on the same wave length as Izaya.

"I wonder if I repeat the same situations what reaction would they give?"

"I say don't even try it, it becomes tedious if you know what happens although, if you were the participant then that would be something to see. Namie-san is there anything you would like to eat?"

"No, anything is fine." Namie-san said flustered. It was strange having another person here; usually Izaya would be playing with his game pieces, but he was merely flipping through the channels awaiting dinner.

"Okay then, back to the topic, now if it was your loved one being taken, that would be interesting to see your reaction."

"Wouldn't I react like any other human?" Izaya shrugged even though she probably couldn't see it.

"I think we can all agree you are not normal, but neither am I so I can't complain." Hisoné smiled heading towards them with food. "Although I think the only way for that to happen is for you to be interested in an individual."

"I'm not interested in humanity as a person, I'm more interested in how they will react to the manipulation."

Hisoné merely hummed "Don't worry, I already know the perfect partner for you."

"With the way things are now, it seems you're more of a manipulator than I am."

Hisoné only chuckled "Silly, I only intervene if I know it won't end in tragedy."

Izaya knew that Namie was listening in on their conversation a few days after that. It was a quiet night and he was playing around with the Go board and his pawns when she asked.

"Her head, why do you wish to put it in a war zone?" She had asked him sitting on the couch flipping through a book.

Izaya explained his theory wanting to see what her reaction would be. Would she show disgust? Apathy? Fascination? The reactions were endless.

Valhalla, angel of death, dullahan, awakening, war, Valkyrie, The girl didn't flinch or say anything until he was finished.

He noticed that she merely asked "Igniting a war, is this your version of suicide? A hero's death?"

Her eyes showed her worry and even he knew that she truly was sincere.

"Death is a privilege, but... so is life. You seemed to have already chosen your method to die." Hisoné's eyes never left the book.

"You never know when life will turn on you." Was his answer.

"Life is cruel, I must agree, but there are those who live a fortunate life and yet why would you choose a road that will end in tragedy?"

Izaya chuckled at her worry. "There's nothing to worry about, besides that I'm more curious as to why you would choose Shizu-chan."

Hisoné smiled "If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was a woman with that kind of nickname. It's fun making him mad. Makes every day different; no matter how many times it happens, it'll never be boring."

Izaya merely smirked if he didn't know any better, she could have been his replica except as a female.

On the last day she talked more in detail of her plan.

"Truth is my life has been based on misunderstandings so deeply engraved that they have no other choice but to believe it." She had muttered cheerfully, "I'd like to end it with my own hands; don't you think it will be interesting to find out their tragedy wasn't has clear cut as they thought? But when that happens I have no reason to stay here any longer."

She was going to leave the country after it was over. That didn't go well with Izaya though so he would be making counter measures to secure her stay.

It would only be coincidence that it was going to be in Shizu-chan's favour...

* * *

Shizuo had called the number right away and quickly enough he recognized the voice on the other line.

"Aren't you..."

_"Yup so if you're calling this means a) you need to find Hisoné or b) you realized you're gay." The monotone voice said_

Shizuo didn't have the energy to even retort.

"Just get on with it." Shizuo muttered suddenly exhausted.

_"Understood, then look around you." She instructed "Do you have a feeling you see her in the crowd?"_

Shizuo scanned the crowd around noticing a flash of black hair and violet eyes, but glanced again to find it was gone.

"Yeah,"

_"It's not your imagination, so you still have a little time before she does something she'll never be able to get back." The girl warned_

Shizuo was walking to see Kyohei, Walker, Erika, and Saburo just hanging around.

Kyohei noticed and waved "Yo, I see you look busy." Indicating the phone in his hand.

"Huh, have you seen Hisoné lately?" Shizuo asked

"Yeah she was walking around with Izaya lately, they seem like real good buddies." Kyohei said even though it sounded weird to his ears.

"I see," Shizuo was clenching his free hand itching to throw something. It was already pissing him to think she was with another man.

"Be careful Shizuo, don't do something you'll regret." Kyohei said

"Oh I keep telling you he'll sweep her off her feet and then he'll see him and end up chasing the guy leaving her behind"

"No no no that is beyond abandoning the heroine! It has to go something like this..."

It seemed that Walker and Erika were too absorbed in their discussion to listen to their conversation.

_"Hey are you still listening?"_

Shizuo turned his attention to the phone. "What is it?"

_"Look for Celty she probably has something that you can use, I'm pretty much guessing, but I have a feeling she's seen the contents of her bag."_

Shizuo in turn walked away from the group. "Later, if you see her let me know"

"Yeah got it." Kyohei nodded gravely.

He left quietly in search of Celty hoping she could shed light on the situation.

* * *

For Celty it was quite aggravating to have this bag just lying in the apartment especially when she had seen the girl walking in and out of Izaya's apartment.

Shinra had noticed her uneasiness. "Celty is there something wrong? You seem worried about something."

It's Hisoné.

Shinra nodded understandably. "You're worried about her plans and that bag right?"

Celty nodded

"Then why not open it? I mean it wouldn't hurt to check the contents of the bag?" Shinra suggested seeing no problem with it.

**But I don't think she'll like me snooping around her things.**

"I don't really see the problem, I mean it's not like she'll notice. If it'll ease your mind then I say go for it." He shrugged grabbing himself a mug of coffee.

He noticed the hesitant movements she was making and the black ooze coming from her neck was thickening at her worry.

"What's really the problem Celty? The past few days you've been out of it. Have you given up on me?" He lightly teased making a move to sit next to her.

**This is serious, I feel like Izaya and Hisoné are very similar and I think Izaya has some kind of infatuation with her.**

Shinra could only laugh at the outrageousness of the sentence. "Celty I don't even think that's even possible. He's not interested in love or a person specifically. It's almost impossible."

**People can change, I think Hisoné might be that change. Haven't you noticed the way Shizuo reacts with her around? She's the only one for him.**

Shinra smiled unsure of her declaration.

Celty could tell that he was skeptical of her words.

**I'm sure of it. I just hope Shizuo notices his feelings in time, but I'm not too sure about Hisoné's feelings.**

"Then I say let's peek in her bag. Maybe it'll give us a better view on her thoughts." Shinra hinted

Celty gave a nod and slowly she picked up the bag.

There was the slight fear of what she would find, but also the hope that she would be able to do something for Hisoné and Shizuo.

When the bag was opened they were left shivering.

There were photos, so many of them, and even with one look you could tell Hisoné was unaware of the danger she faced.

There were other things such as a case full of DVDs with a date on each of them, a video camera, paintings, a diary, art supplies, and hygienic necessities.

"Well this is certainly beyond what I was guessing." Shinra confirmed sheepishly.

Celty on the other hand was shaking, she opened the video camera noting that there was a disk inside. The camera itself had a note on it saying:

_If someone else has a hold this video camera then if you really wish to know press play, but if you don't pretend that it's trash. Probably won't make a difference but worth a try:p_

She pressed play. Leave it to Hisoné to joke about her life like that.

_The video began with an eight year old girl wearing a mourning dress._

_The girl focused her violet eyes on the camera smiling cheerfully._

_"As you can probably tell, I am visiting a grave. To whom, well who knows?" She chuckles lightly "Satomi said I should keep a video diary in case I feel like I'm losing my humanity, but the only thing it's doing is recording my own humility. So I'll start off my name is Hisoné Matsuda, eight years old living alone, I guess if a stranger listens to this they'll think I'm insane to be travelling alone, but I am absolutely okay with that."_

_The camera angle changes to a certain gravestone reading Shione Tsumada._

_"Right now I will tell you I have no clue why Shione Tsumada's will was sent to me, but it probably had something with my hopeless father. It only stated that I should come see for myself who she was and I can see the resemblance. Don't you agree?"_

_The camera zooms in on the photo and a violet eyed black haired young woman could be seen in the photo._

Celty turned to Shinra.

**Shinra, that woman looks exactly like Hisoné.**

Shinra could only nod in response.

_The camera was now focused on Hisoné now. She placed flowers by the grave._

_"Truth be told, it's rather strange for her to know who I am, but she's probably crying somewhere out there. In her will she had written for me to read her diary that she kept." She lifted up a leather book identical to the one Celty was holding._

_"I won't read it just yet, but it was rather funny to think a woman, who died a day before I was born, could already know that I was different. But the word that kept popping up was 'Dullahan' and 'reincarnation' so for that I'm uneasy about this development in my short eight years."_

_She waved bye to the camera. "This is only a small snippet, but if you wish to continue watching then be my guest. I on the other hand have a plane to Ireland to catch."_

Celty was seeing the inside a life of human solitude and she was scared for this young girl.

Celty rapidly typed now in a hurry.

**Shizuo needs to know this. Maybe It'll help to have Shizuo know about this. I need to go find him.**

All Shinra could do was let her do what she wanted. "Is this what Hisoné wanted though? Maybe you should check the most recent entry before making your decision to tell him."

Celty paused thinking about it; it did in reality make sense and maybe there would be a clue of some sort...

She fast forward to the recent entry.

_It showed a nineteen year old Hisoné sitting on the edge of a building. The camera must've been put in a position where she wouldn't need to move around with it._

_"...I'm at a loss right now. The people here are quite strange; they didn't cringe at my appearance nor did they ignore my existence. The more I make these videos the more I dislike my own weakness. This will probably be one of my last entries; I have no intention of dying, but I do have the intention of disappearing."_

_"I will recap what I've seen so far in Ikebukuro, one is Celty, the dullahan, Shinra, the black market doctor, Izaya, the Intel Broker, Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, three high schoolers and there are a bunch of other people, but what confuses me most is Shizuo Heiwajima."_

_She smiled flushed "The way I see it he could have been my killer, but he stopped in time. Shizuo is someone you should avoid pissing off, but I find no reason to do so. Am I considered a monster or am I nothing more than a foolish adult for thinking this way?"_

_"Either case, I'm enjoying my time, so it's fine either way."_

_She places a hand over her right eye revealing that she had grown serious. "I should have left long ago, but... I can't seem to let go. Maybe this is why she told me to record my thoughts, she probably knew beforehand that I would find someone who would extend my stay. I wonder though if Shizuo is that person; could it be considered love or misplaced affection?"_

_She stood up brushing herself off._

_"Well this won't help you understand me better so I'll give a hint to the viewer. When I say 'disappear' I meant this in both meanings. My existence will cease to exist. Wish you good luck in stopping me! Peace out."_

_She waved good bye to the camera._

Celty decided that she would have to find Shizuo, but she couldn't let him take it with him. There was a piece of her memory in these objects and she wished to know what Shione Tsumada knew.

Shinra was disturbed by what he saw in the background of the video. "Celty rewind the video a couple of seconds before she waves goodbye."

Celty did just that. What was so important that he needed to see the ending once more?

Shinra already knew what Celty was thinking so he pointed on the small screen. "Look there Celty in the window of the building in the background."

Celty glanced and instantly realized what she had just seen.

Red eyes watching the young girl with an obsessive sheen to them. No, there were multiple pairs of crimson red eyes watching her from afar.

"That's right it's one of Saika's children, but if you look around there are actually a bunch of Saika's children watching her."

**No, this is, there has to be a mistake! Shinra this is, she might die! This can't happ-**

"And it won't." Shinra reassured her patting her pale hand. "Trust me Celty, if I knew any better, I think Hisoné is a strong girl."

Shinra wrapped an arm around Celty in an attempt to reassure her.

Celty relaxed slightly at his proximity clenching a fistful of his lab coat praying.

Even without words Shinra already knew her answer and it was one that made him smile at her trust in him.

**I hope you're right.**

* * *

Simon noticed Izaya walking through the crowd towards him.

Simon greeted "Izaya you here for sushi? 20% off today, very good, very fresh."

Izaya paused for a moment "I have nothing to do right now."

Dennis served him sushi noticing something different about him. He seemed less... hostile today, but with this man there could be something brewing on the surface.

"I presume you've met the new addition to Ikebukuro." Izaya started "What are your thoughts on her?"

Izaya moved his chopsticks to eat one of the sushi pieces.

Dennis was suspicious and cautiously answered "Hisoné is... a kind young lady."

Izaya narrowed his eyes, his smile turning wicked. "Oh? Does this have to do with the recent turn of events?"

"Honestly, she's quite a bother, Shizu-chan's gone soft."Izaya lightly commented fiddling with the chopsticks. "I wonder, what would it take to traumatize the monster?"

Dennis kept his mouth shut knowing full well that adding oil to the fire would make Izaya even more unstable.

"Well I won't do anything," Izaya sighed "She'll make the decision to remover herself from the picture all on her own. I don't think even Shizu-chan could stop her."

Izaya calmed down now munching away at the sushi. He drank his beverage to finish it off.

"Before I leave, tell Shizu-chan this little info, what could it mean if two men have the exact same face and yet are totally unrelated by blood?" Izaya left with his money, two photographs.

Izaya stepped off his chair lightly walking out the restaurant only to be met with a serious looking Simon.

He would have walked away without any problems until Simon called his name. "Izaya"

"В глаза льстит, а за глаза пакостит." Simon said in Russian. **(Translation: To hold fire in one hand and water in the other.)**

Izaya smiled knowingly. "You're quite right. It's up to me to kill the fire, but 'Говорить правду - потерять дружбу after all. I'll keep that in mind."

**(Translation: Flattery makes friends and truth makes enemies.)**

Izaya waved once mockingly walking in the opposite direction.

"You have to wonder if he'll figure it out." Izaya smiled "Better to sharpen the knives than be a sitting duck" Izaya looked towards the sky. "Exactly why I hate him so much."

Izaya pulled out a piece of candy popping the sweet thing into his mouth waiting for the next chapter to begin.

Unbeknown to him a certain female bartender was walking by when she noticed the Eskimo looking man. Her mismatched eyes narrowed at the predicament. "Ohhh? This is going to be quite interesting." She arched an eye brow at her new discovery, but nevertheless she wouldn't interfere.

* * *

Shizuo wasn't able to find Celty just yet, but he did go through Sunshine Street seeing Simon handing out fliers as usual.

"She-zoo-oh" Simon greeted "And Mr. Tom, you come eat sushi?"

"Sure Simon, let's go Shizuo" Tom indicated for them to move. Shizuo pulled the cigarette from his lips, dropped it to the ground crushing it beneath his feet.

"Sure" He muttered following Tom inside.

Dennis noticed their arrival welcoming them with a smile. "Welcome you two."

Tom nodded sitting at the counter and Shizuo doing the same.

"What can I get you?"

Tom chose one of the specials while Shizuo ordered a dinner meal.

Dennis at the least was not sure when to tell Shizuo or if he should in the matter. Shizuo didn't look worried more downcast than usual.

"Coming right up," Dennis answered already focused on preparing the meals.

Shizuo was left to his thoughts for a while and all he felt was a sense of dread as the more he compared her to the people here the more _his_ face kept popping up. He in hand did not like the comparison; they had similar compositions. In ways they were honest and yet they twisted the truth to adapt to their own preferences. He'd always hated those types of people.

And yet why was she the exception?

It was pissing him off the more he thought about it.

"Shizuo, you should at least _pretend_ to be alright." Tom whispered "You're going to scare the rest of the customers with that look."

"What difference does it makes?"

"Enough to catch her interest." Tom hinted hoping the reference would at least calm him down just a smidge.

Shizuo took a deep breath trying to save his temper for later. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Tom just sighed relieved the boss wouldn't need to pay damages for the restaurant. Thank god Hisoné was a suppresser for his anger.

Dinner went well enough, Shizuo kept his calm eating quietly not bringing any attention to himself. Tom on the other hand excused himself needing to make a call.

Shizuo drank his beverage minding his business when Dennis finally asked "Have you seen Hisoné around lately?"

Shizuo squeezed the glass hard enough that crack marks could be seen. "The troublemaker, haven't seen her."

"Tell me something Shizuo, is she special to you?" Dennis asked

His answer would determine if Dennis should tell Shizuo the info he had gotten from Izaya even while knowing this could've all been a trap.

"She's a moron, an annoying, dense, foolish, naïve existence in this filthy city" Shizuo listed with a serious face.

Dennis frowned at his answer. "Is that rea-"

Shizuo continued "But,"

"She's also irreplaceable." Shizuo concluded. He wasn't sure how else to express it into words; this was more her forte than his.

Dennis could only chuckle at his words. "I'll take that as a yes then. Well, then I'll give this to you then." Dennis slid the two photos to Shizuo hoping he would do something.

Shizuo picked up the two photos. "What is this?"

"The question should be 'what does it mean if two men have the exact same faces and yet are totally unrelated by blood?"

Shizuo then noticed the dates on the photos to find they were both dated the same.

The same day, the same year, the same month, the same hour, minute and even second.

Yet they were located at two very different locations.

There was only one of two ways this was possible Shizuo thought. Either they were just doppelgangers or one of them had actually had plastic surgery.

Shizuo asked as calmly as he could. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Dennis pointed to one of them. "You tell me, he came by earlier saying you might be interested."

"Him?" Shizuo suddenly had a feeling he wouldn't like the identity of the tipper.

"Celty! What a pleasant surprise! Here to see Shizu-chan?" A mockingly friendly voice came from the outside.

Shizuo smashed the cup into pieces listening to that annoying voice.

The shattered glass fell one by one as he got out of his chair.

Dennis didn't flinch, but he did sigh at the upcoming rampage; Tom could only mutter "Oh damn."

He had run out of the restaurant noticing the Eskimo jacket and the smirk after it.

Izaya kept his hands in his pockets running fully aware that Shizu-chan would come running. Running past Celty he went past the cinema noticing Masaomi, Mikado and Anri walking with a violet eyed boy. He smirked figuring the plan was working now all that was left was for-

_*CRASH*_

Was the sound of a victimized tree landing root first into an office building.

"Shizu-chan, I'm guessing you got the question? I wonder how long the damsel in distress can stay alive now? One, two days tops?" He joyfully asked pissing off the man even more. Izaya jumped past the lamp posts, stop signs and many more laughing all the while. He felt his hand push a button on his phone in his pocket while taking out another knife throwing.

"I KNEW IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MADE HER JUST LIKE YOU!"

Izaya cocked an eyebrow at the statement.

"I'm not sure if you're naturally this stupid or because of her influence. But, it seems like you came to an interesting conclusion." He chuckled "Just goes to show you why there is no one who can love you."

Shizuo slowed down leaving Izaya wondering where this conversation would go.

"You know if she stayed with her father she would have made a wonderful serial killer, or a sociopath, or she might've come to love humanity much more violently like that sword." Izaya laughed maniacally "The possibilities are endless! Don't you agree?"

Izaya continued knowing the thought was already going through his mind.

"You're quite correct that she came to see me. She already knew what she wished to manipulate; she just wanted my help to make it a reality. Don't you get it?"

Shizuo didn't want to hear anymore; he walked towards the flea fists clenched and teeth pulled into a growl. "I don't believe it."

"_She's_ the one pulling the strings. Who knows how much she's calculated; in truth don't you ever wonder the _real _reason as to why she isn't fazed by you or anything else?"

Shizuo was struggling to make sense of it. He knew there was definitely something that made her unique, but the more Izaya messed with him the more convincing it was.

This was definitely another reason to kill the flea. But what shook him in that moment was that one question leaving him to wonder about his own beliefs.

Izaya knew perfectly well that it would make Shizu-chan suffer, but if he couldn't be persuaded by words why not try for one question?

"Since you're convinced she's another version of me then you won't feel any remorse when you do that." Izaya smiled knowing this one sentence would make Shizu-chan at least hesitate.

"What would that be?" He growled. He was done with the bastard's theatrics. Izaya's smile seemed to morph into one sadistic as he said these five words.

_"Why killing her of course."_

* * *

**Holy shoot this took a while, but my internet was down for a couple of days and couldn't be uploaded but,**

**Thank you to anyone reading this chapter, much obliged **

**This chapter was mostly about events and pieces that lead up to the confrontation and therefore might not be as interesting as the others for that I apologize, but hopefully the next chapter I upload makes up for it '^_^**

**So with that review or comment if you can:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara, only own OCs.**


	13. Chapter 13

As Izaya predicted Shizuo went quiet leaving Izaya feeling a sense of achievement.

Shizuo had finally fallen into his trap.

He was only standing there with a stunned face

"She's just another me; kill her and rid the world of another monster." Izaya suggested flippantly turning his back from a quiet shocked Shizuo.

He would've moved along to quickly leave the death range until Shizuo said something unexpected.

"It bugs me, but you're probably right." He grudgingly admitted. "The world doesn't need her around."

Shizuo probably wouldn't be able to see the smirk that grew on Izaya's face listening to his answer. Izaya hung up the ongoing call he had left on; she probably had heard every word.

Now all that was left was to see her reaction at his answer.

"She's quite a gruesome beauty; did you know she was the whole reason her parents divorced all because she looked like her mother's sister? Amazing how humans can turn on each other when it's convenient for them." He sighed "So fascinating..."

"I've had enough of your talking." Shizuo muttered boiling with bottled up anger all ready to grab the next thing his hand could touch. "I'll decide with my own eyes so..."

"QUIT TALKING TRASH AND LET ME KILL YOU!" He flung the lamp post at the bastard with all his might.

Izaya wasn't smiling anymore. He tsked at the predicament of Shizuo's insight leaving him to fling one of his knives at Shizuo.

The distraction worked as Shizuo dodged the throw, but losing focus on Izaya, leaving Izaya an opening to escape quietly.

_She said she didn't involve herself with those branded in tragedy_, Izaya thought, _then what will she do if he was to form his own use of tragedy? It truly was puzzling what she would do next_. It vexed him to think that maybe he wasn't as intelligent as he thought.

Well in any case, he was pleased with the way things turned out. He flipped open the phone to find footage of the said girl with silent tears in her eyes even though she was still smiling.

Was she happy? Sad? Scared? Relieved?

He couldn't tell. Knowing her it could have been all four. For someone like Shizuo would he truly be able to understand another person's uneasiness or would he destroy his chance at a temporary happiness?

"Damn it, DAMN it DAMN IT!" Shizuo yelled "IIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Mikado, and Anri followed Setsuna to do a project they needed to finish at his house and well of course Masaomi wanted to tag along.

"Man, sucks to be you guys having a project. Yet here I am sharing your pain even though I long to go pick up chicks." Masaomi started

"Hai hai Kida-kun don't worry I'll prepare snacks to prolong your longing." Setsuna chuckled

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?" Mikado asked worriedly.

Setsuna nodded "I'm sure she'll be relieved that I've made friends in high school."

"You didn't have friends in middle school?" Anri asked quietly

"No, it was more like I didn't seem to relate to them very well. Mom is obsessed with what is normal and what is not so my choices were limited." Setsuna wasn't really sure if he was explaining it correctly.

He stopped by a door to a house. "We're here."

"Wow you live quite well..." Masaomi gawked at the large house. "Are you sure you aren't some English baron or something?"

"This is what mom considers normal in her vocabulary." Setsuna sighed unlocking the door welcoming them inside. "I'm back!"

Anri noticed that he didn't seem to like his mother very much. He seemed solemn to talk about family.

"Welcome back," A female voice said from upstairs.

"I have friends over to finish a project, we'll be in my room." Setsuna muttered turning to the three. "Let's get started right away shall we?"

Anri was uneasy about walking into the house, but she wasn't sure as to why that was. She felt a disturbing connection to Saika nearby. She just wasn't sure as to who that was just yet.

Anri didn't talk much with Setsuna, but he didn't seem like a bad person. He did however seem like a bishounen just a dense one to be fair. She really didn't know much about the guy other than they were in the same class, although there were girls interested in him.

Mikado was rather nervous in a different way altogether. This was the first time hanging out with this guy, but Masaomi seemed to know Setsuna pretty well.

Anri felt Masaomi was hiding something, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the Yellow Scarves. She wouldn't ask, but she would observe the situation.

They all followed Setsuna to his room noticing the clean and clear cut furnishing of the house. It was bright so much that it seemed spotless with no speck of dirt.

At the same time it didn't seem to reflect any kind of atmosphere.

"Eerily picture perfect, because it is the only thing she has control of." Setsuna seemed to understand what the three were probably thinking.

Setsuna stopped at a door turning the door knob indicating for them to go inside. "Welcome to my room."

The first thing Masaomi could say was. "Bro by any chance are you a lolicon?"

Setsuna blinked confused at his question. "The hell are you looking at?"

Masaomi took the three picture frames off his bedside table pointing to the one with a little girl in it. "Dude, this girl isn't in one of your family photos and she's a freakin elementary student. Care to explain?"

Setsuna had one of those angry annotations on his forehead as he figured out what the hell he was talking about. "That's my big sister for your information moron. I don't have any recent pictures of her since the divorce."

Mikado looked closer at the photograph noticing she looked happy with bright shining violet eyes. Her hair was black and long and her skin was pale as milk. "She looks like a doll."

Setsuna added "Yeah, she was the most inhuman out of us. Just like a doll she was an empty vessel made to please others."

Mikado was kinda concerned of the way he spoke about his sister. "Do you hate her?"

"... that's a very good question. Do I? Not enough to kill her with my own hands that's for sure." Setsuna smiled "Compared to this new family arrangement I much prefer the way it used to be."

"Even with a sister you hate?"

"The only thing that annoyed me was her unrelenting cowardice. She was always one step ahead of everyone else; that's why she was branded a bad omen. Almost like she could predict the future." Setsuna wickedly smirked just remembering was amusing him.

Anri's eyes seemed to be more downcast as she heard more about his sister. It seemed to her the girl just wished to avoid unhappiness as much as possible. "Is it possible?"

"With her everything was a game of chess. Always plan ahead to avoid casualties. I remember one time me and her were in an antique shop when she noticed an old sword. She had muttered 'See Setsuna even a sword can love people, but this vague kind of love will only end tragically." Setsuna scratched his head casually "Of course the owner's wife heard the comment, maybe that was her demise? She did warn them of the danger of keeping such a sword."

Anri paled as she listened to their talk. It sounded so similar to her own story.

"You don't mean..."

Setsuna snapped "Bingo, it was your father's antique store. She really did wish to help, she would've taken the sword away from your family, but"

"Why?" Anri trembled "Why didn't she take the sword with her?"

Seeing Anri's trembling form, he could already she her picturing what life would be like if Saika did not interfere. A happy warm family...

Setsuna had a feeling Anri would feel that way. "Are you unsatisfied with your life now?"

"N-no of course not"

"But you still yearn for the unreachable." Setsuna finished

These words were all things Hisoné would've told them.

"She isn't God, it isn't in her place to interfere because well you saw how that turned out for Izaya right?"

All three could only shudder at the thought of a female Izaya yet alone another Izaya.

"I must say though she's just too much for anyone to handle."

"By any chance do those mystic violet eyes belong to Hisoné?" Masaomi voice carried weight in the room. "From this great depressing easily sadistic story, I think your big sister is no one other than her."

Setsuna laughed hollowly "Blood is thicker than water after all."

It confirmed everyone's suspicions at the story of the girl in the picture. Everyone then turn their eyes to the second photo where there were three people in the photo. The couple was obviously their parents. The man looked like an interesting man and the mother looked like any kind housewife. Neither parent had the same violet eyes though.

Mikado asked "Why isn't she in the family photo?"

"Why she took the picture of course." Setsuna commented matter of factly.

"...Doesn't that ever come across to you as weird?"

Setsuna looked confused at the question. "No why?"

Setsuna smirked at the three suddenly realizing "You know, I don't even know if she really was my sister in the first place. For all I know she was nothing more than the ghost of a daughter my mother wanted, but never got."

"Enough about me though, I'd like to know what's going on with the three of you." Setsuna asked concerned

"In one way or another you all know each others role in this city right?" He continued "I wonder if she could be controlled by that sword. Would see hear the voices or would see do what your mother did Anri? I'm excited to see what comes next."

Anri couldn't take any more of this guy's back talk about Hisoné. "I think the one who resembles Izaya the most would be you. At least she doesn't take _pleasure_ in watching people suffer."

Setsuna's eyes and expression grew dark at her words. "You have no idea what it was like to watch her shadow. Most sisters are pushy, bossy, girly, childish, or something normal, no she was always insightful and intelligent. Every day she changed drastically until the day she found something in mother's journal; everything changed, mom became even more possessive, dad became distant and Hisoné was abandoned by the family."

"She was rarely ever sent to stay in the house. Most kids would cry if they were abandoned, but no of course not her. SHE ONLY STAYED UNEMOTIONAL THROUGH ALL OF IT! She was actually _PLEASED_."

Setsuna went quiet after his outburst.

He took deep calm breathes before he smiled as if nothing happened. "Let's start on our project now. Wouldn't want to fail now!"

Anri could only think. _No, she wasn't the most inhuman of them. Seeing his behavior, I can only say amongst those people Setsuna had mentioned Setsuna included. _

_She's the most human of them_ _all. _

Mikado was disgusted by this guy's change in attitude. At one point he acts like the caring younger brother and then a jerk the next blaming everything on her. It disgusted him to no end. Masaomi could only think: this was what made him dangerous, but not as dangerous as Izaya.

Inwardly though he was worried what would happen to the Yellow Scarves once more if he tried to take control.

All three had their own individual thoughts on the subject, but nothing would prepare them to being forced into a situation to see this girl in a new light.

* * *

Satomi was a neutral ball of energy; she was once called the balance of negative and positive traits. For one she hated getting involved into bothersome things, but it didn't stop men from stating pick up lines on the streets.

At the moment she was walking on a street heading home when her cellphone rang. Only few people ever phoned her and as she glanced at the caller even she had to pause to take the call.

_"Satomi do you mind picking up a sculpture at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals?" _

Satomi was already pissed as it is. "Do you plan on running away again?" Of course she wasn't pissed at Hisoné, but she was worried for her friend.

"... What makes you say that?"

"Shizuo's not used to your actions, don't you feel you should treat him more than just a friend? Are you going run after it's over?"

"It's what I've become an expert on."

"If only telephones were teleporters then I could punch you to snap out of it."

"Heehee of course that's why you're the best Satomi. True it would be unfortunate if Shizuo got the short end of the stick,... I'm just doing exactly what he wishes to do in the future."

Satomi couldn't follow what she was getting at. "What are you talking about?"

"No, it's nothing. You don't need to worry, so will you please retrieve the sculpture?"

Satomi sighed relenting a little at the small, barely audible tone of her voice. She knew at the moment, Hisoné had just been crying and was trying not to show it.

"I'll get it. Where do you want me to drop it off?"

"Thank you Satomi-chan," Hisoné whispered gratefully relaying the address.

This now left her to make a stop at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Although she was starting to wonder if it was the right thing to leave those two to figure this out themselves...

The photo of the sculpture Hisoné had sent left chills in her spine. Strangely enough it just so happened to depict a violet eyed woman that looked too real to just be an art piece.

At the last moment she decided to make a phone call to a certain someone.

* * *

Hisoné was left to her own thoughts as she figured things out in an abandoned warehouse.

She was surprised at her own immediate reaction to Shizuo's words; all she could do was feel a strange painful feeling in her chest and yet left feeling mixed emotions.

She had to admit Izaya was quite a skilled player getting Shizuo to say the truth about the way he saw her. She didn't blame him either. She could understand why people would call her a bitch, skank, slut, monster, whore, but it never really sunk in. Maybe she was just like Izaya, wasn't she doing the same thing?

Someone once told her, 'You seem to pick out the ones branded in tragedy, when it happens all you do is run.'

"The only person I couldn't run from was... me." She muttered smiling "I'm such a useless person. All I do is make things difficult. I don't mind being hated; I want to give her at least one chance to do life over."

"A fine speech, but it's wasted on someone like you." A male slithery voice voiced out. "A beautiful doll must keep silent and be admired not making such ugly plans to foil mine."

She turned to see a man walk into the light. The same obsessed stare that had watched her from childhood, black eyes refusing to let go of its prey...

The eyes of a man known as 'father'

"It's been a while." She greeted emotionlessly. Seeing the man in front of her, it was hard to tell that he had aged. His black hair had grown longer that was for certain; in truth he looked no day over twenty nine.

His still lively vibrant eyes held a youthful but possessive heart and in all honesty...

It frightened her.

Every time she thought about it, it left her haunted by the fact this man did not age properly. All humans went through age, but this man he was like he was determined to be the focal point of her world. As a father? As a lover? A brother? She was afraid to find out.

"Of course Shione-chan, I've been looking for you for twelve long years. You never answered my calls, visits; it was like you were trying to avoid me."

He was now standing in front of her tall and smiling as if she was the only person in the world. He reached a hand toward her, but she flinched at the frozen touch. She lightly brushed his hand away from her.

"Haven't you had enough?" She asked "Stalking me for twelve years, can't you understand the word _time_?"

"Non sense, I've been waiting until you've bloomed into a flower that can finally be picked. Every time I see you, you become even more beautiful my dear Shione."

Her eyes didn't show the dark humor in her voice. Seeing the man just reminded her of the truth, the reality of her situation.

"Who are you trying to fool? Me? Or is it you?" She commented "I have no intention of accepting your love."

"Tch" His mood changed "Still as stubborn I see"

She stayed silent not really caring about her situation.

"We finally reunite and this is how you greet me? Even now you play with the men in this city, tell me do they know the truth about you?" He taunted at the pale girl in front of. "Even the strongest man in Ikebukuro has been seduced by you."

"Even so I still love you even if Shizuo can not."

"We both know you're disillusioned, Mr. Stranger, you still can't remember my name." She calmly answered "We also both know you can't be my father."

"SHUT UP! I'm not crazy, you just have to be quiet and stay by my side." He grabbed her hair making her scream at the sudden yank. Now she was really in trouble. She knew he was crazy, but she wasn't ready to be forced.

"Why can't you let go of her?" She muttered with tears in her eyes. "This is why I don't wish to accept any form of love. I can't be her."

He went quiet, before saying. "You're lying, when we met you said my name."

"No matter how many times we are reborn you will reunite with your loved one without fail." She said knowing "This is what you believe am I right?"

"I _know_ you're her. Your face, your scent, everything about you is the same."

"The same can be said about you." She sadly noted. "True I remember her death vividly, but what if I said we are two separate people? What if I say I am nothing more than a mediator?"

"That's impossible, you are Shione, you have to be" He brushed a hand on her cheek but she did not react. It annoyed him when she didn't obey. "Is it Shizuo? Is he the one in the way? Maybe, now I'll take better measures to keep you here with me."

"Don't involve Shizuo into this mess." She warned before wincing at the yanking he was doing to her hair.

"I think I liked you better quiet, you know your sleeping face is also quite extraordinary." His other hand was now reaching for her neck. His slithery hands grabbed hold of her neck pushing her down squeezing the life out of her.

"Eugh, ugh le-t, gg-o." She sputtered

"If I don't do this you'll leave me again." He reprimanded "Now we'll be together forever"

Tears were forming in her eyes, either from the air being sucked out of her or now realizing the fact that she didn't fight back when he first approached her. Out of his back pocket he pulled out a vial of blood, she tried to struggle as she realized what that was. What he intended to do.

When he forces her to drink it, her life would be over and her body his to take. She couldn't let this happen.

She was losing conscience fast, but she could hear his maniac laugh echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

_No, no no this isn't what she would've wanted. He is beyond my saving Shione. _Was all Hisoné could think.

"AH HA AH HA HA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH!"

Maybe it was just her imagination, but she could've sworn she heard something snap.

She glimpsed a momentarily confused father before she felt the hands let go of her neck dropping the vial. The moment it happened she could've sworn she heard a yell sounding like 'DON'T TOUCH HER! SICK BASTARD!'

She coughed at the relief it was to be able to breathe freely once more. But now crashes and flying car parts could be seen as her father dodged them one by one.

She recognized the blond head of hair from the distance.

It finally dawned on her the only way he could've found her.

Horrified she cried "Why are you here?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY I'M HERE YOU STUPID GIRL?!" Shizuo yelled while fighting against the guy. He grabbed a heavy long pipe and ready positioned to strike. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DANGER?! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING FUCKING ANNOYING AVOIDING ME."

Shizuo glared at the other man with a great passion of pure rage. "AS FOR YOU, YOU CAN DROP DEAD AND DIE."

Shizuo swung as hard as he could striking the guy leaving him no time to react. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The guy flew into a pile of crates probably making him pass out on impact.

This left Shizuo huffing at finally being able to vent out his anger at having to listen to their conversation. He still didn't understand what they were talking about, but he knew the girl before him was in no way a simple person. She had so much baggage that she was probably trouble personified.

All in all he knew she was trouble, probably too much for a normal person. Seeing her now seeming scared of him. Her wide eyes that now had tears brimming down her pale cheeks. He noticed that it seemed like she wasn't aware of her own emotions.

"Stupid," She muttered smiling a teary smile. "You make it harder to walk away."

Shizuo was still as hell pissed at her words. "Then stop running idiot."

She coughed while getting to her feet. "Because I stopped for a moment I get sucked into my mother's problem."

She lifted the vial to show the vial of blood before placing it in her bag. "Now that you've found me, it's time for me to take my leave."

Hisoné smiled cheerfully performing a salute before backing away.

Shizuo was in no mood for another game of chase so by instinct he threw a piece of metal at her while she in turn dodged the fatality.

"GET BACK HERE HISONÉ! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" Shizuo yelled already charging towards her.

She gripped her bag tighter looking for a means of escape, but the only way to leave was to get pass Shizuo. He now stood in front of her blocking her escape.

"Why do you remember my name? Which category do I belong in your book?" She asked to distract him, but also because she was curious.

"Isn't it obvious?" He growled

"There are only two types of people in this world those who annoy you and those who don't. The longer I stay near you the more I forget to keep my distance."

She refused to look at him as she manipulated her words. "I hate being so indecisive. You've already seen for yourself that I've ruined lives, the more interference the heavier the scars. The more inhuman I am, the less I see people as individuals."

"In fact I won't blame you when you kill me. Even to my ears that sounds reasonable, there's no point in adding oil to the fire." She finished

Shizuo hadn't said a word until she finished which puzzled her honestly.

There was a moment of silence where she was afraid her so called father would wake up ready to take her again.

But the sound she focused on was the sound of Shizuo's breathing.

It was calming as she waited for his answer while at the same time inching away from him very carefully.

"I don't believe you."

She blinked surprised at his words. "Why..."

Shizuo reached a hand catching her still running tears. "You're crying, and I don't know why unless you tell me clearly."

Hisoné looked at his calm demeanor hating herself for crying front of this man. "I don't want you to hate me, but it would be better if you did. Which is the best alternative for you? Would it be better to push you with someone else? Is it fine to stay by your side? Is it right? Is it wrong? I'm at a loss."

Shizuo ruffled her hair. "Baka, you just complicate matters. Stop thinking about other people and figure out what _you_ want. Just be honest and forward about it."

Hisoné blanked out for a moment before smiling at his blunt words. "I can't win against you, Shizuo."

Shizuo took her cold hand into his pulling her to his side causing her to be surprised at his action. Even though he still wasn't sure where this would take him, he knew there would never be a woman like her no matter how much they looked alike.

"I demand you explain _everything_. There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight again."

She noticed that he squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Were you worried? How much did you hear?"

Shizuo muttered calm at feeling her realness next to him. It relieved him now that he knew she was safe.

"All of it, he called you Shione."

She smiled knowing and yet slightly sad. "The accent in my name throws people off, but if you rearrange the h, i and s it spells 'Shione' Shione was the name of my mother's sister who died before I was born. That man is not my father, I'm sure mom named me Hisoné to create a 'Shione' that she could control."

"That is just sick."

"Tell that to the rest of my family, but I guess this all began with the Slasher." She began "A sword that loved people put into the hands of a nineteen year old woman. I should probably explain to everyone about what is really going on shouldn't I?"

"Does it involve them?" They were walking towards 60 Kai Street as their conversation continued.

"I have a feeling if I don't something worse would happen." She replied worried

Shizuo was stumped on one question; it left him puzzled as to why she would work together with the guy. "Why did you ask for help from that bastard?"

She was hesitant to answer, but she knew that he at least deserved to know the truth at least. "There... was a sculpture I needed to acquire. There were requirements for this to work. Little smuggling from the Awakusu, Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, the Slasher, the vial of blood..., these were all things I could only get here."

Shizuo was in disbelief at her words. "All this trouble FOR A FUCKING ART PIECE. You're even stupider than I thought."

She smiled at his disbelief halting to a stop. "It sounds stupid, but this sculpture is different. If someone realized the abnormality of it, I would never be able to get it."

"What's so special about a piece of rock?" He asked unconvinced

She moved her other hand to place on Shizuo's warm heart beat feeling the racing pulse at her touch.

"It's the same as you and me" She met his eyes showing utmost certainty leaving Shizuo no choice but to listen.

_"That sculpture has a beating heart."_

* * *

***Dragging myself to finally study for one more exam* **_  
_

**I have finally finished piecing together part of the plot. So hard, since there was more than one doc to create this chapter. Honestly I feel this is one of the worst chapters so far, but I'm... getting... there.**

**Studying for exams is still so difficult so I couldn't really update quickly enough, but hopefully this fulfills the requirement. **

**Well, to be clear if you are confused by anything in the plot, it will be explained probably in the next chapter.**

**I am now dead tired, but your reviews, favourites/ follows really help me keep going so I salute you in appreciation and thanks for reading up to this far. I'm in tears (of joy and relief mind you) so really grateful to anyone reading. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara only own my OCs**

**Review/comment your thoughts if you have the time. **

**See you next chapter probably after I finish my last exam;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Read all the way to the end, I can say some of you will not regret it... hopefully. *fingers crossed***

* * *

_Shizuo was in no mood to be playing with small fry, but he had no idea where to start looking for the little troublemaker._

_In the first place, what would be the point of pursuing a search when she didn't want to be found._

_At the right moment his cell rang._

_"Hey moron, I feel generous and pissed as hell so go to this warehouse and find her and don't let her go. She's got a lot of explaining to do so don't let her run away. She'll probably try to mess with your head, but... she's a terrible liar. Also, listen to her conversation, you might learn something."_

_Shizuo listened but it still annoyed him. "Why are you telling me all of this?"_

_There was silence on the other line before a quiet tone overwrote his anger. _

_"I have a feeling she loves you more than anyone. She has a hard time accepting that fact, so unless you don't feel the same… Don't chase after her. It'll leave both of you hurt." _

_Satomi hung up before he could answer back. _

_His teeth clenched at the stupid turn of events. "Stupid, she should tell me directly." He was already running towards the destination. _

_If it was anyone else he wouldn't have to worry about their safety, but of course she was the exception. She probably would get herself killed at the most. _

_Only a week had passed and he was agitated as hell, the damage was done and here he was heading to find a girl who not only resembled the flea, but was also vulnerable to trouble and all things shady. _

_By the time he arrived at the warehouse, he could hear their conversation and the father doppelganger was the one from the picture. He breathed through his nose to calmly think about the situation, but when the asshole put his hands on her something in him snapped. _

_Fuck thinking calmly, he thought any more thinking and she'll die before I make a decision. _

_Even if she hated him, he wasn't one to think about the details. _

_That was how he found her, seeing her, took a toll off his agitation, but she seemed horrified that he had learned more about her past. She seemed to have lost weight, but it was still her._ She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and black blouse, her hair flowing freely down her back. She looked like any other girl, except unlike others she looked far out of reach.

Satomi had predicted correctly that she would try to worm her way out, but he refused to be fazed especially as he watched her trying to keep a cheerful front. Trying so hard to avoid breaking down…

He took her hand noticing her temperature was lower than normal as if she was on the verge of dying. Nothing was resolved between them and it bothered him greatly; she seemed hesitant to take a step forward.

It wasn't like her to be so undecided about anything.

When she muttered that last sentence; it troubled him to think there was more than one kind of supernatural in this city.

_That sculpture has a beating heart._

It was still surreal, but it wasn't the strangest thing he'd heard.

"You're telling me it's alive."

She nodded in confirmation. "It can't move, but there happens to be a heartbeat. It's the key to the awakening; I guess it's similar to a dullahan if you think about it."

Shizuo led them to Shinra and Celty's apartment.

"Shizuo, I'm allowed to make mistakes right?" She asked curious "Will people judge me if I choose wrong?"

"You're human, it's a working process." Shizuo sighed "You're still a kid, so act like one."

She tightened her grip on his hand. To feel the reassurance of another human being was new; something she wished to cherish.

"Being a kid… that's one thing I've never gotten to do." She thought to herself.

They walked to the stairs to their apartment where they were welcomed by the sight of Celty and Shinra waiting by the door.

Even without the phone, it was obvious Celty was relieved at the sight of the two together when she hugged Hisoné openly grateful.

"I'm guessing Shizuo wouldn't let you escape." Shinra noted their hands intertwined. "Did you work things out?"

"Not a chance." She let go of his hand remembering what she still had to do.

Celty pulled back noticing the wall between the two. She could see that Hisoné looked as if she had killed off her emotions. While Shizuo looked calm and collected as if all he could do was accept the circumstances before him.

"I suppose you've watched those video diaries." She started seeing Celty flustered. Celty typed

**I'm sorry, but if we hadn't we were afraid as to what would happen. I mean you were working with Izaya and Shizuo seemed agitated. **

Hisoné chuckled shaking her head. "Its fine, it's just that most people would've thrown the thing away. I think I need to explain things better, but it involves Anri-chan. Do you mind calling her?"

Celty nodded already on it while Shinra urged them to come inside.

Shizuo muttered "Man I'm starving."

Hisoné on the other hand headed towards the DVD player looking for a DVD. Her bag was opened and she could see that the book was also opened with the photos that man had taken of her.

She pressed open the DVD player revealing one of the disks. What they didn't know and what she never noticed was the fact that the DVD was given to her by Shione, but whenever she played them there was nothing on the disk.

She had always wondered why Shione had left her empty disks, but when she thought about it what if she turned the DVD upside down and played it?

Hisoné did just that pressing play.

_It started off with an eighteen year old girl who looked just like her, but unlike Hisoné she had much softer eyes, much sadder if that were possible._

_"Shione, we need to visit your parents about your marriage to Matsuda." The man who almost killed her earlier said except he looked different with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. _

_Her mind revealed to her to answer "I see thank you Ren"_

_"I see, thank you Ren." She quietly repeated out loud with a quiet smile getting up from her seat. "I'll be out soon, please wait outside." _

_Ren smiled in return going outside to wait leaving her alone. _

_"Who is he?" Her eyes widened as she realized that she had no idea who the man was. Her hands shook as she realized she couldn't remember. _

_"Where am I? Who is Matsuda?" She asked herself. "Why can't I remember?"_

It fast forwarded to another scene.

_Shione now was sitting in a room along with a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"If it isn't Shione." The woman sarcastically muttered _

_There were three other men other than Ren. One had black hair and black eyes and the other man was older than the rest with graying hair and a gray beard. The other man looked to be a doctor. _

Shinra stopped short as he recognized his father in the video. "Why is dad there?"

**Are you serious? Even your dad is involved.**

_"Hello big sister" She got herself to say. _

_"Welcome my dear daughter in laws, but I'm afraid we have to discuss the marriage arrangements." The old man said_

_"The doctors have told me that you're pregnant with my son's child, isn't that right Ichirou." The old man directed the question to Shione. _

_Shione turned fearful backing away from the group of people. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why am I pregnant? Who are you?"_

_She was distressed at a loss. _

_"Shione, calm down, remember we went to the doctor? They said you're pregnant with our child." Ichirou tried to reason with her._

_Shione was shaking her head. "No, no it's not true. I don't have a husband, I don't know any of you." _

_Ichirou looked visibly hurt. "Shione" _

_Shione looked at him unable to recognize him, but accepted his warm arms that wrapped around her form. _

_"Why are we all here?" Shione's sister asked _

_"Shione, won't be able to take care of her child in her condition. It won't be pretty if the press find out about this." The older man shook his head sadly at the frightened girl. _

_"It isn't her fault, dad. Something happened when she was kidnapped to make her this way." Ichirou explained pained tightening his grip on the girl. _

_"You've never explained what her condition is." His father noted _

_"My beautiful baby girl, my little girl" She muttered "Don't take my daughter! Don't take her away!" She pleaded sobbing into his shoulder. _

_Ichirou looked conflicted to explain, but knowing the circumstances he didn't have a choice. "Her mind walks a fine line between past and future." _

_"Ever since the incident, she has lost all her memories, she's incapable of remembering anything recent for a long period of time." _

_"What nonsense is she spouting now? It's still too early to tell." Her sister retorted not caring at all._

_"Fascinating," Shingen had muttered while taking notes on her behavior for further analysis. _

_"That's the thing, she's always been able to read the future. That didn't leave with her memories." _

_"That's bullshit and we all know it. How was she able to recognize us then?" _

_Ichirou ignored her rudeness answering calmly. "She cannot remember the present or past, but she is forced to read the future. She feels no connection to us or the world; she is only repeating the words of what she would've said in the near future." _

_"Even more reason that I will have you divorce this woman, Ichirou." His father sternly said_

_"I will have you marry Haruka instead and raise the baby with Haruka to replace Shione." He continued_

_"I refuse" Ichirou growled "What will happen to Shione? She cannot be harmed."_

_"She will live in a quiet place away from the press and her child."_

_"So in other words an institution or an asylum because she's crazy." Ichirou bluntly summarized_

_"Ichirou, look at her, do you think the child will be happy to know her own mother can't recognize her? The child will be miserable." His father argued "And besides she won't be alone, she'll have Ren around and Haruka seems to be okay with being married to you. Everyone wins."_

_Ichirou struggled to choose, but feeling Shione shake in fear was all he could do, but let her go. _

_"Fine, you win." He said defeated. There was no other choice, but to let go. _

_"Don't let her go, dear child," Shione whispered smiling before the future vanished before her eyes "Please watch over her." _

Hisoné stared at the screen with unflinching eyes_. _

"Well this goes to show, surrogacy is no joke." Hisoné could only lightly comment while watching.

"A mother who felt no attachment to me… well that tops to bucket. Any more drama and I could turn this into an Asian drama all on its own. I can already picture the cast, maybe Kasuka could play in it." Hisoné rambled on.

"Hisoné," Shizuo started walking towards her. Everyone had a heavy feeling about this girl's past and yet she seemed to be the most unaffected of them all.

Was she trying to act strong? Hisoné in truth was bothered, but not by the fact her mom was actually Shione. What bothered her most was the two men and her current mother.

Ichirou seemed like he truly loved Shione.

That had puzzled her, everything she had heard about the guy was bad, a player to say the least.

Hisoné looked up to see Shizuo towering over her. His bartender outfit slightly dirtied from the encounter. Funny to think her mother trusted a man like him, but it suited Hisoné just fine.

His arms picked her up roughly with minimal effort; she made a surprised sound.

"What are you doing?" She asked slightly unsure.

Shizuo didn't respond with words but rather he sat on the couch before plopping her next to him. She was expecting him to throw her out the window or something more violent.

"I can hear you" He muttered annoyed

She stuck out her tongue poking fun at the older man.

"For a second I thought you were going to take her to the bedroom." Shinra teased chuckling to be stopped short by a table aimed at his head.

"Want to live?" Shizuo asked menacingly

"I'm deeply sorry for misunderstanding your relationsh-Ooof" Shinra coughed

Celty on the other hand punched Shinra in the stomach leaving him to fall to the ground trying to catch his breath.

**Sorry for his insensitive comments, I know it's a lot for you to take in. **_  
_

Hisoné half smiled at her words. "No, it's fine, I already know my family is full of psychopaths, psychics, stalkers, but I think it's all because we go to the extreme to get what we want."

**and you wanted no part of it.**

"Nope, because like people have said before I am a monster in human form. Ha,I just quoted Vampire Knight. I don't think like you're average teenager slash adult. I'm sure you can tell that I'm absolutely not normal."

No one could argue that statement.

"When are Anri, Masaomi and Mikado coming?" She asked looking around. "Because I'm sure everyone is starving."

**They should be arriving soon.**

As predicted they came a few minutes later without any problems.

Anri wasn't sure as to what Hisoné wanted her here for or why Mikado or Masaomi needed to come, but even so she would keep an open mind.

The three were greeted by an energetic Hisoné smiling at their arrival. "You're just in time to watch the life story of a contradicting human being called my mom! Oh and the food is on its way."

Of course they all noticed the tall ex-bartender sitting next to her.

"Shizuo what are you doing here?" Anri asked

Shizuo turned his head to look at the girl in glasses, but he couldn't remember who she was at the moment. "...Who are you?"

"Ha ha ha never mind this guy, have a seat somewhere." Shinra insisted

The conversation wasn't hard core heavy, but it did leave them pitying Shizuo. Having her around meant trouble followed, but it didn't seem like Shizuo minded.

They all noticed he didn't leave her side; all they could think was.

_Good luck Shizuo_

Hisoné unaware only went into a bit more detail as to how the workings of the family she was sadly related to, but this way maybe now she could get their cooperation too reveal the ugly faces of her so called mother and father.

* * *

After that small meeting, Shizuo had dragged her back to his apartment muttering to himself 'kill kill kill kill kill' all the way back. She was guessing he was still peeved at Ren for almost killing her or worse.

She was now sitting on the couch waiting for him to finish his shower, since he was courteous to let her go first. It was quiet except for the sound of running water from the bathroom until her cellphone sang K-pop into the air. She searched for her cellphone and flipping open the piece of plastic was welcomed with a cackling laugh of a woman "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _Where are you Hisoné-chan? Mother wishes to love you. Come home so Mother can show you her love. Hisoné." _Her so called 'mother' was being influenced by Saika probably, but still it was creepy to think she was waving a knife like the nut job she was.

_"I told you I'd help speed things up right Hisoné-chan. Right now I'd have to say your mother is ready to shed blood." He cheerfully voiced "Will you take upon yourself to pursue revenge?" _

"Let the game begin then. Getting Ren to pursue me so early in the game; I have to give you credit. I didn't expect him to lose his sanity so quickly." She could only muster as she pieced together the fact Izaya had gotten serious.

_"You agreed to the game." He reminded "And I compiled the things you needed. After all how will you move all of us to check? I'm curious to find out."_

She smiled weakly "After this is over, everyone will live their separate lives."

_"Haha aren't you an optimist, well then may I suggest getting rid of that animal you're infatuated? Or why not use him to kill your enemies?"_

She paused at his suggestion afraid of the consequences. Even though Shizuo was monstrously strong, even though he could kill people in seconds; it wasn't something she wanted from him.

"I don't remember being a murderer, Izaya. I can't really say for you or Shizuo though." She commented calculating. She stood up from the couch already heading for the door.

_"Can you guess? You have powerful pieces in the palm of your hand; why wouldn't we have killed people?"_

"We all have our secrets." She answered quietly, "I don't expect people to tell."

_"Do I hear regret? Are you regretting your choice to put your life on the line? You should've bet on Shizu-chan's life. It would be a much more fitting battle."_

She was at the door now reaching for the door when two hands slammed against the door alarming her of the presence of a certain pissed off man. "Eeep!"

She turned her head to be met with angry eyes with teeth pulled into a menacing expression.

Her eyes must've been saucers as she realized Shizuo really did look like an animal with the fierce eyes and unbrushed blond hair.

"Give me that" He took the phone from her hands. She didn't bother fighting him knowing she would lose the battle.

Shizuo was beyond stopping now. "You're behind all of this you filthy shit."

_"Oh you know helping another client Shizu-chan. I don't suppose you've finally realized no one can love you. After all, she too will leave you behind. If you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands." He suggested_

"Stop giving her weird ideas you bastard. I'll kill you later. Drop dead and die for all I care!" He closed the phone now turning his attention to the suspected girl trying to leave. As if he would let her leave without explaining this game they were playing.

"Now, didn't I tell you to stay away?" Shizuo started menacingly getting closer to her. On instinct she backed away from him. There was a heavy atmosphere around him that just confirmed that she was a dead woman if she pissed him off.

He had just come back from his shower with wet hair and loosely wearing his white button up. He hadn't bothered wearing the bow tie or the vest leaving him looking like a predator.

"You might have mentioned it." She chuckled nervously.

"Then stop ignoring my warnings." Shizuo took another step towards her backing her up towards the bed.

She tilted her head childishly playing the fool. "No, it's fine. It's much more fun this way."

Hisoné noticed that his shoulders shook in she thought was anger. She braced herself for impact covering her ears.

"You were almost killed by me, then you get a run in with the colour gangs, then you get involved with that flea, and then you tell me your stalker of a father is after you and almost kills you and YOU STILL FUCKING TELL ME IT'S FINE? DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!"

She had reached the end of the bed landing herself in it. The bed gave her a soft landing, but now Shizuo's taller and bigger form towered over her leaving no chance of escape.

He was breathing heavily finally at the limit of his patience. He was sick of being in the dark when it came to her.

Both their hearts were racing, but as for the reason there was a mixed variety to it.

Alarms went off in her head at the position they were in.

Both of them in an empty apartment, on a bed, with a man stronger than her, towering over her, and she had weak upper body strength to push him off.

...

She was definitely in deep shit if Shizuo realized these facts and used it to fulfill his...needs.

Nonetheless she attempted to push him away, but he had now pinned her hands above her head leaving her defenseless.

"I've let you get away way too many times. I think it's time you finally reveal what you intend to do." He glared at the nervous girl in front of him. Her black hair was splayed across the bed, looking at her he was reminded that here was a girl that didn't scream when he came near.

"Depends on the question." She allowed staring him straight in the eye with strong quiet eyes.

"Why did you tell that bastard about your family issues?"

"You mean Izaya? It's because he was the easiest route to achieve my goal." She calmly stated watching his reaction.

"That's not a good reason to get near _him._ I warned you it was dangerous." Shizuo emphasized

His hold on her hands tightened making her flinch slightly.

"And I'm telling you, I'm nothing more than a manipulator." She spat back.

"You said it yourself," She shot back, "THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ANOTHER IZAYA!"

Shizuo was momentarily frozen as he realized that she must've overheard their conversation.

"For fuck's sake, Izaya's just playing with you Hisoné. Can you not see that? And what game are you playing that it has your life on the end?" Shizuo frowned at her too trusting attitude for that pain in the ass.

She refused to answer.

_"Hi-so-né"_ He started "Spit. It. OUT."

"Izaya is a nuisance to the world, but... you are not Izaya." Shizuo watched her expression change on her pale face. "I wouldn't go this far to _protect_ someone if I wanted to kill him. Don't you get it moron?"

She chuckled at his confused expression as he try to convey his thoughts loud and clear.

"I don't hate you." He half smiled down at her. "You're much more troublesome than that guy."

He leaned his head closer to her, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I can't guarantee you'll like the game we've wagered." She mustered "But I guess I'll give Izaya a handicap."

She sheepishly smiled pressing her lips to the corner of his lips. He smelled of his shampoo and the scent of a man; it calmed her nerves making her forget that she could be attacked at any time.

Shizuo was composed to her disappointment, probably because he wanted to hear the game they were playing.

"Izaya's goal is to find a way to keep me in Ikebukuro dead or alive." She confessed observing his reaction carefully.

Shizuo's heart might've done a nervous flip as he realized the meaning of the words. "You plan on leaving." He noted dead serious.

She could only give a look that said 'Guilty as charged'

"He's wondering if I have attachments to people because never in my nineteen years have I felt the need to stay in one place for too long." She revealed "Shall we wager if _you_ can keep me here?"

The way she voiced those words seemed hollow and ominous as if she couldn't expect that to ever happen. As if so many had tried but had all failed disappointing her expectations.

He hit her forehead with his own. "That's stupid and you're being entirely selfish making this decision on your own."

"As for my family crisis, I don't want you getting involved," she muttered darkly ignoring his comment.

"I refuse, do you see me as a fucking mor-" He started, but his words were taken by the soft touch of her lips meeting his. She tasted of sweet chocolate; he tasted of tobacco and toothpaste. Her eyes were closed, but his were wide open as he processed what the hell was happening right now. It was aggravating to think he could be swept into her pace so easily, but he knew that there could only be one reason for all of this.

The kiss was sweet and slow, but it was enough to confirm what he was feeling.

He was probably in love with this girl, but he wasn't really sure what love felt like.

She pulled back smiling at the slight blush on Shizuo's cheeks. It was so unlike him, but she loved seeing his different reactions even if it was only anger for pissing him off. His grip loosened on her hands leaving her to cup his right cheek to keep her gaze on him.

The touch of her cool hands didn't make the racing of his heart beat any slower through his thin shirt.

"No, I see a person I love deeply that I wish not to get involved in my mess." She smiled at his stunned expression. "Why do you think I love to joke around with you? Why do you think I'm still here?"

"I love you Shizuo Heiwajima" She repeated clearly to him in case he tried to misunderstand; she poked his chest just to make it clear. "So don't even try to misunderstand my words."

He would've responded something if she hadn't cover his mouth with her small hands.

"Please don't answer my weak confession, I'd prefer if you tell me your answer after this mess is over." She cheerfully reminded.

He could only blink his eyes in confusion.

"I don't want to be disappointed when you change your mind for one reason or another. Trust me it's better this way." She sadly smiled. She didn't wish for an answer if it was because he was going with the flow. Or if he really had a brother complex or if he had a relationship with Izaya or even Vorona. The reasons were endless.

"Can you at least give me that much?" She pleaded

He sighed removing her hands from his mouth. "You complicate matters way too much."

He stood up from the bed running a hand through his hair. The air felt lighter now that the misunderstandings were cleared up and he felt a little closer to Hisoné.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "By any chance, was that your first kiss?"

Shizuo paused to turn the lights out and then climbed into the bed before answering. "What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes. No need to be embarrassed, it's my first too." She was about to leave the bed when he pulled her under the covers in a swift movement.

"You're not going anywhere." He muttered tired and exhausted from the events today. His eyes were half closed, but he still hugged her to him in a warm comforting embrace.

There was nothing sexual, or intense about it, but he had never felt more at home and peaceful. Probably because he was tired as hell.

"So does this mean you're a virgin?" She quietly whispered teasing

"Shut up"

"At least we have that in common, we have no dating experience." She confirmed listening to his breathing and steady heartbeat as it went to sleep mode. Her heart was at ease with this man's arms around her form; this was a rare moment where she could sleep without any worries for an intimidating future.

"Good night Shizuo,"

Their eyes close at ease and the last words of the night made tomorrow a welcoming pleasure if only because he would get the chance to finally get even with him.

_"Tomorrow's goal, capture Izaya Orihara."_

* * *

**If you have finished reading to the end, I must ask do I need to write a disclaimer for every chapter? **

**In any case I always wondered if people have asked themselves "Is he still a virgin?" **

**This is late but "Happy belated birthday Shizuo!" **

**Review or comment your thoughts about the recent chp if you can:)**

**Thanks to anyone reading truly appreciate. **

**(Just in case) Don't own Durarara only own OCs.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Before their plan went to action, Izaya made a quick stop to the hospital to visit a certain patient._

_The scent of medicine filled his nose once more walking to the right hospital room holding a bouquet of blue roses._

_"You're really foolish, as if she would really come back from the dead to see you." Izaya smirked_

_The man in question could only struggle to smile. "She promised to be by my side when I die."_

_"Being so trusting won't do you any good. Humans betray each other all the time." Izaya looked down on the man in question. "That's what makes them so vexing, they always seem to change."_

_"She always finds a way to keep her promises. I believe in her." The man stubbornly said "I'm sure there's someone out there for you." _

_Izaya shrugged in indifference. "You're wasting your time in both subjects."_

_"Better than regretting not doing anything at all." _

_"I'm sure you have plenty regrets, I'm just waiting for the right time to reveal them to you." _

_"Because you love humankind." The man murmured with a chuckle "It must be interesting for your parents to have a kid like you."_

_Izaya kept the smile, but sometimes this man saw too much. It was similar to Hisoné; from this he could see where she got it from. _

_"What was your first wife like?" He asked turning the subject in a different direction._

_"A cold, kind beauty; a real ice queen. Not much of a smiler." He coughed "She used to say the same thing; that I was foolish for trusting others. Even so I've never met a more loving person than her."_

_Izaya watched the man struggling to live waiting for the woman he loved. In a way he pitied the man, but he noticed that not once did the older man mention his daughter. _

_"How's your daughter?" Izaya asked lightly figuring the bouquet of blue roses next to his bedside._

_The man's black eyes blinked in surprise. "You must be mistaken. I don't have a daughter."_

_It astonished Izaya to think this man had no idea of her existence. _

_"Is that so?" Izaya lifted an eyebrow "Well I can see why your wife left you." He backed away towards the exit waving once. "I'll be on my way." _

_"You're welcome to visit again." The man smiled _

_"That won't be necessary; this'll be the last day I visit." Izaya smirked "Just like those flowers, your own offspring will make the impossible happen."_

* * *

As of now the only way to avoid failing was to remove Izaya from getting in the way. Not killing him of course, but with Shizuo that could be a different story altogether.

Of course Izaya was a human obsessive crazy weirdo, but bad? Of course he was.

Maybe that's why it was easy to talk with him. He wasn't afraid to make people hate him and it was interesting to say the least.

Because he wasn't the worst kind of evil around.

Now she could hear the trademark yell yelling "IZAYA" all over again.

She chuckled at the never ending game of cat and mouse they seemed to play. She was putting the finishing touches on Satomi's costume.

"Are you sure this is a good idea." Satomi had to ask, but she seemed more disinterested than interested.

"Might as well surprise him when he loses the game. Besides it's fun." Hisoné chuckled lightly.

"You don't regret it?" Satomi asked

"Why? With this I'm prolonging the end of their chase, but finishing my own."

"Sometimes I feel you have too much fun playing the bad guy, Hisoné."

Hisoné shrugged unaffected by her words. "What's done is done. If Shizuo is fine with this me then I'm truly very lucky."

"I would've thought you two would start dating by now."

There was a pause before she answered.

"I don't want to belittle his feelings; he is free to choose who he wants." Hisoné casually answered

Satomi could only stare at the confidence she emitted, but at the same time Hisoné didn't see herself as a human.

Satomi only sighed now already knowing Shizuo would need all the luck he could get to keep her around.

It was nice to see her energetic and happy; it was better than that empty expression she used to wear when her parents divorced. Even though she had the sneaking suspicion they weren't really her parents.

"Okay! Now I'm finished." She clapped at her masterpiece. "It's just a costume, but it looks good on you. You can wear a mask if you don't want him to see your eyes."

"Why am I even helping you with this?"

Hisoné blinked remembering "That is a good question. Oh well when pigs fly,"

"Knowing you, you've thrown pigs out the window." Satomi muttered sarcastically

Hisoné gasped dramatically "How'd you know?"

Satomi wanted to face palm herself for even making that comment. "I should've known."

"There was a trampoline on the ground so it was safe... kinda" She defended herself.

"Whatever the case let's get this over with."

"Hai, Hai" She agreed smiling

* * *

Shizuo was in rampage mode already throwing numerous stop signs at the guy.

"Bastard! STAND STILL WHERE I CAN KILL YOU!"

Izaya's laugh could be heard echoing in the city. "No can do Shizu-chan, it's fun to mess with you."

Izaya front flipped jumping off the flying sign Shizuo had thrown getting momentum from each.

The chase brought them running towards Russia Sushi where as per usual Simon was handing out fliers. Izaya grabbed a few on his way looking at the sale they were having.

In truth Izaya already knew that Shizuo was just another way to stop him from interfering in his girlfriend's plans or were they at that stage yet?

Izaya took a look behind seeing the usual angry annotation on his forehead, but he seemed more distressed than usual. There seemed to be more hate behind those sunglasses of his than Izaya could anticipate.

Realizing a second earlier he luckily dodged a motorcycle thrown his way.

Yeah he was definitely pissed one thousand times more than the norm for sure.

Time for a different approach.

"I wonder if she'll become your god? Will she make it in time to save her own mental state?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" Shizuo yelled pissed as hell throwing another vending machine his way.

_Figured he would say that_ Izaya thought. After all Shizuo wasn't the type to think about the details.

The city suffered a great deal, but that was what made it interesting.

"How else should I be addressing her?" Izaya lightly questioned enjoying his time. "I don't hate her. In fact, I'm doing this _because_ I like her."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shizuo gritted pissed at this bastard's easygoing attitude. "Then why didn't you FUCKING stop her?"

Another motorcycle out of the run.

"This isn't my war." Izaya narrowed his eyes dodging another bike. A different hand could be felt on Izaya's body before his vision was facing the ground.

_"It isn't your place to interfere either."_ A new voice muttered

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Shizuo was also astonished at the sight, because it was the first time he'd seen the flea being apprehended by a woman.

Shizuo recognized the brown hair and freakishly calm voice as Satomi.

As usual she was as composed as usual not even breaking a sweat.

"Go Shizuo," Satomi robotically ordered

"Why are you dressed like that?" Shizuo asked pointing at the bartender get up.

"Cosplay" She answered neutrally "Now go before I change my mind."

She threw a crumpled piece of paper towards him. Shizuo caught it with ease.

"I'm sure you'll know where to find her from there. Don't disappoint her." She calmly suggested "I'll keep him busy."

Shizuo unwrinkled the sheet taking a glance before smiling at Satomi. "I owe you one."

Shizuo took off to find the young impulsive troublemaker leaving Izaya with a wacky cosplayer.

"As for you," The girl muttered apathetically "You'll watch from the sidelines with me."

Izaya smiled "Well not much entertainment being slammed to the ground."

Satomi's expression never changed when she grabbed his hand dragging him away. "How did I get involved with such a busybody."

It was brief and maybe it never happened but for Izaya it startled him, just a short curve of her lips left him appalled. It was the first time he had ever been caught off guard by such an unexpected smile or the fact she didn't see him as anything more than another man.

But that was a story for another time.

* * *

Anri was aware that she and Hisoné were looking at a sculpture in an empty apartment.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Anri noticed the uncertain smile Hisoné mustered "It's the only thing I can do for her, but it's up to you if you'll give me your consent."

Anri took a better look at the sculpture noticing the very realistic features of the woman. The sculpture depicted a woman with long black hair with eyes closed. She was lying down as if she was merely sleeping; almost as if she would wake up at any moment. The sculpture had a certain charm that made it seem lonely.

"We really do look alike. Makes me forget she is my own mother." Hisoné murmured with a smile bending down to observe the condition of the rock.

"Well Anri will you do the honors? Please take out Saika." Hisoné instructed

Anri snapped out of her daze. "Oh um yes"

Her eyes turned blood red as she summoned Saika unsheathing the blade from within her.

Hisoné still wondered how it was possible to harbor a sword within themselves.

Anri now had Saika in her hands. Even now Saika's voice echoed in Anri's mind.

_Iloveyouwhereareyouwhydon'tyoulovemeiloveyousomuchhate melovemei'llneverletyougoiloveyouilove you..._

So many voices meshed together it got harder to differentiate between all of them. Hisoné seemed to notice that concept because she murmured "You have quite a strong will to have to listen to all those voices."

"But you know, Saika can be used another way." Hisoné gesturing to the sword.

Anri was startled "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying you're going to witness something that goes against the rules of time and death." Hisoné smirked unexpectedly.

"Saika loves the human race, that you can hear the voices of your followers and their thoughts." Hisoné explained "Memories, are merely another part of that 'voice,'"

"I don't understand how that has anything to do with this right now." Anri quietly questioned at the woman's sanity at the moment.

Hisoné briefly smiled that said for herself. She didn't wish for her to understand the possibility of another bittersweet ending.

"You won't need to," Hisoné admitted "Because the only thing I need you to do is entrust Saika to me."

Anri's eyes must've widened like dinner plates at the suggestion. "No, no that's not even a suggestion. You won't be able to take hearing that voice."

"Do you trust me?" Hisoné'd eyes darkened at the seriousness at her own question.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I'm afraid of what happens if something goes wrong." Anri denied

Hisoné smiled at how cute the girl's worry was. She ruffled the girl's hair affectionately like a little sister.

"I've been known to make miracles happen, but miracles are only meant to happen once." Hisoné described "You don't have to worry. It won't kill me."

"It's just like a dream, you'll never remember that it ever happened." Hisoné crooned gently patting Anri's head gently.

Hisoné's expression softened even though her resolve didn't waver.

Anri wasn't used to the contact, but... she didn't hate it. The touch was cool and warm at the same time; she had a kind gentle touch like a sister or a mother.

"You really think so?" Hisoné grinned "What an interesting way to put it."

Anri blushed realizing she had said those words out loud.

"I won't leave the story in tragedy, I'm too selfish to leave things that way." Hisoné lightly hinted with a mischievous smile.

Anri felt that she lost to this girl's will; if she was a parasite then Hisoné was the host. She dragged people into seeing it her way.

"I'm still not too sure of what you are going to do, but I can see you won't take no for an answer." Anri said quietly trying to put her thoughts together.

Hisoné's eyes narrowed as if her thoughts could be read on her face. The violet irises startled Anri for she realized that she was indeed something more than just an ordinary human.

"You probably heard from my little brother about Saika; about my warning to your parents. How I could've taken stopped the death of your parents." Hisoné smiled knowingly. "How you could be living with a happy family right now. I won't apologize for not interfering because the other consequence was much harsher."

Anri was astounded to say the least, to hear Hisoné say it so plainly it was refreshing than the lies Izaya would've mixed with the truth. It would be nice to control her mind to get a similar take on the way Izaya calculated things.

"Saika cannot take a hold of my mind." Hisoné clarified seeing the calculating look in her eyes. "Believe me I can tell."

Having enough with the talk Anri finally decided to hand Saika to Hisoné. "Here, I don't know why you need it, but don't leave anybody behind with your decision."

With that Anri turned to walk to the door when she heard a quiet shaky 'Thank you" coming from behind her.

Hisoné and the sculpture were left alone in the apartment. Hisoné took one last look at the statue with dazed eyes as she concentrated her mind away from Saika's conscience. She distracted herself with the simple matter that 'memories' was a voice that Saika controlled. Hisoné's own memory of 'death' was not even hers, but none other than her so called mother's; forced to drink just a drop of her mother's blood had given her the permanent memory of 'death'.

Buried in the rock and cement used to form the sculpture, watching her own sister conduct her disappearance. Watching Shingen watch her death with interest rather than horror. Nineteen years of residing in a piece of rock... it was truly an amazing feat to be still alive.

"Am I allowed to be selfish, mother?" Hisoné muttered "Am I allowed to grant you the happiness you had to sacrifice?"

She wasn't sure of Shione could hear her, but her tears still fell knowing full well that even if she brought her mother back, she didn't know if this woman would accept her as her daughter.

Even if Shione's mind couldn't recognize her...

Hisoné smiled "I guess blood is thicker than water."

She twirled the sword once before angling the blade towards her own wrist slicing the pale skin. Her tears dried as she watched the blood flow down her thin wrists.

"My blood and yours soaking the blade in a red dye..." Her eyes were cold as she watched her own movements towards the statue. "Could this be called a blood awakening? The clay mixed with the metal of Saika."

"Death is just a long sleep until your conscience awakens once more." She whispered to herself. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Father's still waiting for you so now you'll have to open your eyes once more and face reality."

Lifting the sword above her head her eyes revealed a new light in her cruel smile.

"Goodbye"

* * *

Shizuo was now searching for the address Satomi had given him. It was probably one of the many apartments she rented but never seemed to remember living in.

He already knew Ikebukuro wasn't the most safe place to live in for anybody.

But if he thought about it.

This was the only home he could remember.

He had already passed Russia Sushi and was now heading towards a neighborhood full of rundown apartments, but he stopped at one particular building where the paper directed him to.

Everything looked normal except for the strong wind and the darkening sky.

"Seriously, why take the long way out of this?" He grumbled "Just throw the guy in jail for all I care."

He knew she wasn't the type to leave things unfinished, but he also knew she was also the type to distance herself from others.

His headache kept on getting worse the longer he associated with her. She promised him the game was almost over, but she hadn't given him a hint as to who would win.

He walked towards the apartment with quick movements hoping he would be able to see Hisoné unharmed. He didn't understand why she loved him, but he'd be damned if he let her get her way.

Shizuo walked up the stairs to the correct apartment. Taking the door knob in his hand it opened without a fuss.

When he walked in he was attacked by the strong aroma of blood filling the air. There was rubble and dust covering the whole apartment, but sitting in the middle of the empty apartment was a body.

Long black hair flowing down her back, soft violet eyes that saw more than they should; everything screamed Hisoné right in front of him.

To the average person, Hisoné looked perfectly fine the same as she always was, smiling as if there was nothing wrong.

To her he seemed conflicted about something as if seeing her for the first time.

She asked "Something wrong Shizuo?" She teased with a chuckle, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

She could see something change in his eyes behind the blue sunglasses, but he didn't say anything. Standing up she brushed herself off walking towards him.

She looked up to see his face up close. "You don't have to worry Anri already left safely. Let's go before Ren comes here again."

But Shizuo didn't move an inch from his spot.

She tilted her head frowning at his lack of response. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face or are you stunned at my easy to get headaches personality?"

She might've gotten away with not explaining what the hell happened, but he just had to be more observant than the rest.

_"You're not Hisoné." _

Shizuo could finally mutter after examining her carefully. He was sure now that this woman even though she looked exactly like Hisoné there were minor differences that were hard to pick up on.

The imposter flinched. "What gave me away? How can you be so sure of your judgement?"

Shizuo paused to collect his answer and he answered "Your hair is a very dark brown, but it isn't a midnight black, you're slightly shorter than Hisoné, her skin isn't as pale and..."

He sighed in exasperation covering his sunglasses with one hand. It puzzled the woman at his action.

"She always finds a way to spark some kind of reaction out of me." He muttered embarrassed at how easily he was reminded of her bold honest nature.

The woman blinked astonished at this man's reaction, but lightly whispered uncertain. "You're really too good for her, Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo turned his gaze back to the woman. "You're not Hisoné, then you could only be..."

The woman's expression went neutral as she nodded "I'm Shione Tsumada."

Shione tilted her head sideways noticing that he didn't seem the least disturbed. "You seem so calm even though you see a assumed dead woman before you."

"Stranger things have happened" Shizuo agreed already leaving the apartment followed by Shione.

"Weirdo" She muttered under her breath "Just like him."

Shizuo didn't say a word until they left the apartment to find Kyohei and the group waiting outside.

"See see I told you Walker! He gets the girl."

"Not until he has to face the greatest evil."

"Hisoné! Hisoné! What do you think if you had the power to see the future? Or what about controlling electricity?" Erika excitedly asked

"Yo, got a request from Masaomi to get you guys to a hospital. Any idea why?" Kyohei asked Shizuo.

Shizuo shook his head.

Shione was shaking her head in denial "Sorry, but I'm not Hisoné. We should go."

"Eh? But you look exactly like her! Don't tell me Hisoné made a clone of herself?!"

"No fair!" Erika pouted "I've always wanted to see it happen! Ne ne do you think she'll make one of us?"

"Pipe down you two." Kyohei yelled "We need to leave now before Yagiri Pharmaceuticals comes"

Erika and Walker straightened their posture saluting "Yes Sir!"

Shione smiled knowingly getting into the van followed by Shizuo.

Now they were all stuffed into the van with Erika and Walker speaking rapidly to each other. It left Shione and Shizuo in an awkward position.

Shione stared at him leaving him to rudely ask. "What?"

Shione's eyes widened in fear as her skin paled even whiter. "Choose you or choose me."

"The hell are you talking about?" Shizuo urgently asked worried at the expression.

Shione explained whispering "She, she's made her choice" She gripped Shizuo's vest with shaking hands. "I see it, her future."

"What are you getting at?" Already hating himself for asking.

Shizuo knew he wouldn't like her answer, but he needed to know.

"The one supposed to be in the line of fire was you." She murmured frantically "I don't know why, but I don't want her to get hurt. We have to leave!"

"Explain so it makes FUCKING SENSE will you?" Shizuo was getting pissed

"If this keeps going, no matter what you do; it won't change. Nothing you do will make a difference." She shook her head in denial.

"JUST SPIT IT FUCKING OUT AND TELL ME!" Shizuo yelled startling everyone.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered at the inevitable.

_"She'll never be yours."_

* * *

**I finally realize why it's so hard to write near the ending to a story. **

**But hopefully I can keep going until to the end. :_: **

**If interested try reading my one shot Realizing the Inevitable, or To Be Used By Her and let me know what you think of it;)**

**Review or comment if you can on this story so far.**

**Thanks to anyone reading this far. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs. **


	16. Chapter 16

Watching from a distance was something she'd done since childhood.

But right now it pained her to think there wasn't much to do, but let life takes it's course.

She wasn't one to think twice about manipulating the pieces. The chess pieces were lined up on the rail alternating between black and white.

Looking at the small pieces, Hisoné was reflecting how small of a world humans lived in. With just thirty two pieces, her time in Ikebukuro could be summed up by these individuals. It didn't matter what piece they were represented by be it pawn or knight. In her eyes they were all queens because unlike the other pieces the queen had the most freedom.

It was fun being able to get a sense of belonging in this city.

Shione was alive and well, but Ren and Haruka were still in the dark about it. That would be her advantage in the game.

It was difficult to say the least to find a way that wouldn't leave anyone broken.

Everyone had their role in this game be it minor or major it had a domino effect on all.

Shizuo, Celty, Izaya, Anri, Ren, Haruka, Setsuna, Shione, Namie, Ichirou, Shinra, Simon, Tom, Mikado, Masaomi, Kyohei, Walker, Erika, Saburo, Shingen, the girl with the same face as Celty, Dennis, Satomi, they were all important to her. The connections she made in just two weeks.

She looked at the pieces once more, flicking the king's piece off the rail. The piece dropped down the building fading from sight.

"Life is so short and fragile." She murmured clearly. "I wonder if I'll live to see tomorrow."

She heard a *bang* coming from behind her and then she was reminded of the pain in her heart and body. Turning her head she was greeted with the presence of a man and a woman.

The figures of the two people she least wanted to see appeared right before her with knife and gun in hand.

Hisoné smiled ready for the consequences. It would be weird to call then "Mom and dad" now with what she knew.

So she settled with a "Long time no see, Haruka, and Ren. It's time to settle the score with you."

With a poker faced smile she commenced to play her role.

* * *

Shizuo was in search of the building where she was probably at. He had a sense of dread that something dangerous was going on.

With Shione-san's words echoing in his mind it hurt to think what would play out.

_She'll never be yours. She'll never be yours. She'll never be yours. She'll never be yours. She'll never be yours._

The same phrase repeating itself in his head was terrifying. Because her words were too vague. Her words left too many outcomes to Hisoné's life.

He turned a corner to be met with violet eyes. It startled him, but they were not the violet eyes he was looking for.

"You're looking for Hisoné I presume." Setsuna smiled gently.

Shizuo didn't understand this kid. He seemed like he cared for his sister, but you never knew with her family. There were many strange characters to be accounted for.

"Have you seen her?"

Setsuna smiled like an angel. "As a matter of fact I do. I'll even lead the way."

Shizuo sighed "Lead the way." It became one of the worst decisions he would make. Turning his back to her younger brother.

Before he could react he felt something metal impact with his head and a gun shot to his leg. It was so sudden that he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but this is the only way Shizuo-san." Setsuna smiled widely with cold violet eyes. "Don't worry you'll see her in hell soon enough."

"Bastard" Shizuo muttered in distaste.

Setsuna lifted a stone above his head and with a chuckle he muttered. "Nighty night."

* * *

Being knocked out by a kid so easily pissed Shizuo off. Especially since it hindered his search for Hisoné. He felt his conscience waking up. He knew that it hadn't been long since he was knocked out, but he heard Hisoné's voice coming from somewhere.

_"Shione you need to come back with us now. It isn't nice to keep your parents worried about you." A male voice reprimanded_

_"Is that how you see me? It's always been about Shione, Shione this, Shione that, Shione was an angel who could do no wrong to others." Hisoné's voice answered with neither malice or cheerfulness-only sticking to the hard facts. "Neither of you ever really looked at me properly. Sometimes I feel that you don't even know who I am."_

_"Shut up! shut up! SHUT UP! You little bitch this is all your fault. If only you weren't born. Monster, slut, demon, whore. You're nothing more than a creature I should've killed right from the start!" Haruka shrieked _

Shizuo opened his eyes realizing he wasn't tied up or restrained. He was left on the ground in an abandoned warehouse. Maybe not so much abandoned; Setsuna sat arrogantly looking at the laptop screen with amusement.

_"Are you satisfied with messing around with my life?" Hisoné asked "Tell me something. Why couldn't Shione remember? Why did her memory fall short?" _

_"Do you wanna know?" The male voice said once more. "I made her forget. Again and again. That sword can be used for more than mind control. It can be used to make a person forget. I made her forget that man. I made her forget about pain."_

_"You made her forget herself." Hisoné bluntly said_

_"THIS IS ALL FOR HER SAKE! SHE IS AN ANGEL. SHE CANNOT BE TAINTED BY HIS EVIL. ALL FOR HER SAKE. THIS IS FOR HER!" The man desperately explained _

Shizuo lifted his head noticing Setsuna had paused the laptop.

"Had a feeling that you wouldn't stay down for long." Setsuna smugly noted "Guess I'll be nice and show you her last moments."

Shizuo struggled to sit up. "Bastard, I thought you loved your sister."

Setsuna smiled with sincerity. "Of course I do. Why do you think I did all this? This was all for her sake. You of all people wouldn't understand how it feels to love to that extent."

"Tearing her to pieces emotionally. You think that's love?" Shizuo's temper was rising the more he listened to this kid's bullshit.

"This is the best option for her. She always gets hurt in the end. I'm just helping her end her own misery."

Setsuna shrugged in indifference.

"Better stay put or else I might pull the trigger on your dear friends. The Yellow Scarves aren't too keen of you beating them up. I'm sure they'd be elated to see the Strongest man in Ikebukuro squirm unable to do anything." Setsuna taunted showing off the gun in his hand.

Shizuo was at a loss at what to do. If he made a move his loved ones could be in danger, but more importantly his words.

Her last moments...

No no no nononononononononononononono it couldn't be true.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Shizuo roared "WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU? YOU SICK KID!"

Setsuna waved off his outburst lightheartedly.

"I didn't kill her. She got herself killed for _your sake._" Setsuna emphasized "That's why I despise you. You mean way too much to her. _It's all your fault._"

Setsuna angled the laptop screen towards Shizuo. "Why not watch for yourself. After all, this didn't happen too long ago. In truth I haven't even watched it yet just to be polite."

Shizuo battered and bleeding was in denial at his words. She couldn't be dead. Not when she said she wouldn't die so easily.

"_Hahaha! For her sake? That's ridiculous and we both know it. This is why I hate scientists; have no respect for life in general." Hisoné laughed bitterly. "Clinging to an unrequited love for over twenty years, both of you are so foolish." _

_Ren wasn't listening. "Now you've move to Shizuo Heiwajima. I need to eliminate him. You are too pure for him." _

_Hisoné shook her head looking ready to cry. "Don't hurt him. I refuse to involve him in this." _

_Ren was angry at her plea. "WHY?! Why protect a monster like him?" _

_"I'm scared that he'll die before me just like the rest. I'm scared he'll leave me behind like everyone else has." Hisoné cried silent tears. "It's strange, it's been about two weeks since I met him, but I want to stay by his side." _

Shizuo noticed on the screen that Hisoné was on the other side of the rail. She stood on the edge of the tall building.

_"Lies all lies." Haruka was in denial. "You're just trying to mess with our heads. You're not even human. A child that didn't cry or die no matter how many times I tried to kill you cannot love. WHY WON'T YOU DIE? WHY DO YOU KEEP HAUNTING ME?" _

_Haruka had a gun in her hand aiming for Hisoné. "Die, die and go to hell you ugly monster." _

___Ren mortified lunged at the woman. "Haruka! NO!" _

_She pulled the trigger. *BANG!*_

_Hisoné hunched over letting go of the rail. Her eyes widened in shock as she fell off the building falling, falling to her death. One moment she was there and then the next gone. There were screams like "Oh my god! Someone jumped! Somebody call an ambulance. Is she okay?" _

Shizuo's shoulders were shaking. Setsuna noticed and taunted with a sneer. "Are you crying? She'll never be yours anyways."

Shizuo wasn't crying because he knew that if she didn't see it with her own eyes she'd put it against him forever. Such a busybody that it was beyond hilarious.

"You must be on crack you selfish brat. As if I'd shed tears in front of you." Shizuo annoyed matching this brat's gaze. Even battered and bleeding he wouldn't show that kind of weakness. He knew better than to doubt her claim. She wouldn't die so easily; he _needed_ to believe that.

Setsuna chuckled unstable he refilled his magazine for the gun. "Suit yourself, I'll be kind and let you go to Hell with her. Killing two birds with one stone."

"You're even more sick than that flea." Shizuo glared

Setsuna felt honoured for the praise. "Well, thanks I've been known to keep to my kills quite cleanly."

He stood up pointing the gun standing a few feet away from Shizuo. He smirked with an unnatural thirst for blood in his eyes. He was still wearing the Raira Academy Uniform and he seemed to be experienced with that gun of his.

"I should have mentioned this to you sooner; we're quite fond of our guns. Unlike Hisoné, the rest of us aren't afraid to make the kill. I hate you because you're the only man she thinks of. So the best option is to get rid of you." Setsuna explained in a false apologetic tone.

"Any last words?" Setsuna said

Shizuo had nothing to say.

But something else spoke for him instead.

_"WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Haruka screamed in agony. "STOP COMING BACK TO LIFE!"_

Setsuna tsked turning his attention back to the screen. "That's impossible, she should be roadkill by now."

_"No, Haruka" Ren's voice seemed close to tears. "Shione, is that really you? Shione! Wait!" _

"That... that's impossible. It can't be her." Setsuna shook his head in denial. "She's already been dead for nineteen years. It can't be her."

Shizuo was more worried about the fact why didn't that woman go to the hospital like he told her to. He kept watching the screen.

_It was true there did seem like Shione was standing on the roof across the one the pair was standing on. It couldn't have been Hisoné because Hisoné had been wearing a black blazer over a violet blouse that matched her eyes and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans today._

_The woman on the other building wore a long white flowing dress. She had similar features to Shione, but not exactly the same. Rather it seemed like a totally different person. _

Looking closer Shizuo noticed a tint of blue in the iris. The girl looked directly into the camera with a smile placing a finger on her lips.

_Ren was a wreak smiling in relief with fresh tears falling down his face. "Shione, Shione, don't leave again. I promise I won't leave you alone."_

_He kept walking towards the edge of the building without a care to the danger of falling. He walked and then ran and then before he knew what he was doing he was falling, falling towards the pavement. _

_Haruka on the other hand was hunched in a fetal position not in a right state of mind anymore._

* * *

After that during the scene.

_The camera changed views towards the pavement where Ren had fallen. He was lying there in a bloody mess. He wasn't dead just yet, because he still clung to life. He didn't wish to die, but when his view was blocked by a head of hair. His eyes watered at the sight at the beautiful eyes he loved nineteen years._

_Shione hadn't changed in nineteen years. She looked at his condition with sad eyes._

_"How much longer are you going to cling to borrowed time?"_

_The man smiled faintly not having the strength to move. "I wanted to see you with my own eyes once more."_

_Tears streamed down the man's cheeks. "I didn't want you to be lonely in heaven. I thought Ichirou and Hisoné could keep you company up there."_

_Shione mustered a watery smile. "All I've ever wanted was for you to move on Ren. There's no need to stay as a walking corpse anymore. Everything's fine now; you don't have to worry anymore."_

_Ren smiled "I love you Shione-nee san"_

_He was thankful to whatever God was out there to allow him the chance to see her alive one more time. _

_"Ten years ago, thank you for saving her. Even after death, you still couldn't stop worrying for the wrong reasons. I know you tried your best." Shione patted the man's hair before closing his eyes. The man stopped moving and peacefully passed on._

_Shione stood up noticing the street was empty except for two people. One was Satomi who didn't in the least seem surprised to see Shione alive once more. Izaya was enjoying his view of the situation._

_Satomi sighed in resignation disliking having to dress up like Shione. "I'll make sure he's buried properly."_

_Izaya smiled cheerfully. "I'll have someone take care of that woman for you. Don't worry." He wasn't entirely okay with this scene. He would have his own little revenge for pointing a gun at Hisoné. Sometimes having connections with the Yakuza was quite an advantage for payback. _

_Shione nodded bowing in gratitude at the two. "Thank you,"_

_Shione noticed the camera already knowing that the high school student that Hisoné cared for as a little brother was watching along with the man Hisoné loved._

_Her lips curved into a smile merely at a loss for words at his actions. "Love is a double edged sword. Don't you think? She'll haunt you no matter where you are."_

* * *

Setsuna was trembling visibly at the likes of that woman's words on the screen. "I'm a dead man."

Shizuo was more worried at the figure behind Setsuna with great suspicion. Long black hair with visible violet eyes; he knew her anywhere.

Relief washed over his body for only a moment until he realized the dark cold look she had. Setsuna could feel the presence of the said girl and her hot breath near his ear when she whispered. "As if I'd let myself die so pathetically. Do you really think you could get rid of me so easily?"

He could feel the cold metal of the knife on his neck. "I hate you so much." He started off shakily.

She didn't say a word merely meeting Shizuo's eyes with that distant gaze he hated so much.

"Why did it have to be him? Why did you leave me behind?" Setsuna's eyes showed his sadness.

"Keep going" Hisoné lifted her empty hand to cover Setsuna's eyes to calm his nerves.

"I don't want to see you in pain again. Again and again you always disappear." Setsuna sobbed "I don't want to forget you!"

Hisoné smiled tiredly at the events.

"That's why, if you won't stay. I'LL MAKE YOU STAY!" Setsuna brushed off her hands ready to shoot her. She seemed stunned at his action realizing this gun shot might actually kill her.

Before he could pull the trigger it Shizuo's hand shot out taking the gun and throwing it across the room.

"I've had enough of your crazy love, you little shit." Shizuo mustered with all his pent up anger. He grabbed Setsuna by the collar and said a few words with an angry smile. "Since you tried to kill me,"

Shizuo headbutted the dumb shit making the kid pass out at the impact and then throwing him who knows where. "I'll just return the favor."

He heaved in relief at finally getting that out of his system.

Turning to face her once more, he noticed her tear stained expression.

It broke at him to see her like this so unlike her usual cheerfulness.

"Why did you come after me?" She sobbed "Don't get hurt because of me."

"Stupid, this is nothing compared to the past." Shizuo smiled trying to reassure the girl. It reminded him of those yellow scarves who'd tried to kill him.

She smiled weakly before her knees gave out. Shizuo on instinct caught her in time. "Whoa! Hisoné! are you,"

Her eyes were closed and she seemed much paler than usual. She had passed out in his arms; he knew right away something wasn't right with her condition. She was much colder than usual; laying still like a corpse. Shione's words were echoing in his mind again.

_She'll never be yours. _

Shizuo's mind dawned at the meaning of her words; he didn't want to believe the possibility that she...

No, he wouldn't think like that , he needed to focus on the situation at hand.

He felt something sticky on his hands making him terrified to find out if it was what he was thinking. His blood ran cold at the possibility coming true.

At a closer look, he realized this wasn't his blood.

It was hers.

* * *

**Chapter finished! Been a bit since I updated, but with further ado I finished:)**

**I was having a bit of writer's block and unsure how to get the story moving again. Don't worry there are still quite a few chapters left to write.**

**Not sure if the plot makes any sense but hope everyone enjoyed;) **

**Thanks to anyone who have read this far. **

**Review or comment your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara. Only own my OCs. **


	17. Chapter 17

Shizuo at the moment was on Celty's motorcycle heading to Shinra's to get her patched up. He recalled his conversation with the annoying flea.

He was ready to call 119 for an ambulance when his phone rang at the same time.

He answered the call. "What?"

_"I've sent Celty on her way to pick you two up."_

"What do you want Izaya? She's going to die if I don't get her to a hospital." Shizuo rudely said

_"As if she'd let herself die now."_

"Shut up, damn flea. You don't know a thing!" Shizuo barked pissed as hell. "Nothing good comes from you being around."

_Izaya chuckled at the absurd conversation. "And yet she ends up hurt because of you. You should have more confidence in her Shizu-chan. I'm sure she would be saying the same thing now."_

"Tsk!" Shizuo muttered hating his helplessness.

_"... Hisoné wouldn't go along with a plan if she knew she wouldn't see tomorrow. We both know she's smarter than that." Izaya cheerfully said with confidence. "We both want her alive and smiling just like any other day."_

Shizuo was shocked that Izaya was trying to reassure him. He actually almost seemed human.

"For once I agree with you." Shizuo relented a little. He heard the sound of a horse getting nearer.

One thing was still bothering him though. It was Izaya's last question.

_"What is Hisoné to you?"_

Shizuo hesitated with his answer. "You don't need to know."

"Haha at least we're on the same page." Izaya chuckled "Well good luck, lover boy. Your ride should be here soon."

Like Izaya said Celty came right on time. Hisoné blinked open her eyes weakly to see Shizuo's distressed face.

"Shizuo?" She mustered in a whisper.

"Hisoné thank god, you don't have to talk" Shizuo hugged her to his chest in relief. She was still alive.

She smiled sleepy. "Can I hold on to your hand?"

Shizuo held her bridal style towards Celty's motorcycle. "Whatever you want."

She weakly chuckled knowing full well it was useless to tell him to be careful of his own injuries.

* * *

Shinra was astonished beyond belief at those two's recovery rates. Not once did Shizuo let go of her hand. He looked the same as usual expect for the bullet in his leg.

Hisoné had a cut on her wrist and two bullets to the body and a few bruises. Luckily they weren't life threatening in her case.

They sat on the couch while he tended to their injuries.

"It feels like déja vu again doesn't it Shizuo?" Shinra attempted small talk. "Care to explain both your injuries?"

Shizuo turned his head to face Shinra. "Shot by her so called mother twice, and fell off a tall building roof for her."

Shinra raised an eyebrow. "Well, all I can say is that's pretty amazing she's still alive after all of that. I'm not even sure if she'll wake up after this."

Shinra had injected her with anesthesia to put her to sleep as he worked. She was asleep leaning on Shizuo's arm sleeping soundly.

Celty on the other hand was still worried over Hisoné's condition. She was reflecting on Izaya's request for her to pick these two up to get treated here. She kind of expected Izaya to leave Hisoné to die to watch Shizuo's reaction to her death.

It was oddly human for that man.

No matter how long it had been she would never understand the man's whims. It seemed to her every decision he made had a significant purpose in one of his schemes.

On another note, Celty was more worried for Hisoné's condition more than anything else.

**Is she going to be okay?**

"Seems to me this wasn't the first time this has happened." Shinra noted "Except there are no signs of it on her body."

Shizuo's hand was all ready to squeeze the life out of the doctor. "Just where do you think you're looking?"

Shinra laughed nervously. "Nowhere, I mean she doesn't seem in shock with falling off a building, and being shot by her own mother and all. Most would be in hysterics or crying."

"She's been through a lot." Shizuo couldn't argue with that. He had to wonder how many times she had to cry on her own.

**She's quite level headed for her age. **Celty typed unable to calm down her worry.

"In any case, how long do you think she'll stay unconscious?" Shizuo asked worried about the cold that remained in her fingers.

Another voice jumped in to answer. "In about three days or three hours or not at all."

They all turned to the sound of the voice. Shione was gazing out the window with a dazed expression.

Everyone was skeptical at this woman's age. They had all seen her in the video just a day before, but she looked exactly the same as she did nineteen years back. It was hard to believe such a youthful looking woman could be the mother of a nineteen year old girl.

And the fact they could be identified as twins was even more unsettling.

Shione didn't smile as much as Hisoné, but she had the same beauty. She wondered aloud. "I wonder how long before my memory comes back. Weird, I can see all of your futures except my own."

Shinra perked up at her words excited to learn about her ability to see the future. "How far can you see?"

Shione frowned at the question. "More than I need to. It's a curse having to watch everyone else's death except my own."

"How's it like seeing your daughter for the first time?" Shinra asked changing the subject.

Shione frowned "I don't have a daughter."

"It's strange being forced to forget the past and yet cursed to see a future I don't even know is mine. More importantly" She continued "I'm more worried about you Shizuo Heiwajima."

Shizuo turned his head to find the Celty and Shinra not in the living room. He turned his attention back to Shione. "What about me?" He roughly countered

"Will you seek vengeance if she dies?" She continued "Is she really worth dying for?"

"The way I see it, you've been used by her for her own selfish reasons." Shione gravely said "It's better if you leave her before she leaves you. Better yet why not pray she dies right here to save you the trouble."

Shizuo was already grinding his teeth in anger at this woman's indifference at her own child's life or death. "Shut the hell up. I don't care if you're her mother; I despise your shitty attitude towards her."

"She's already had to suffer by the hands of one pair of parents. She doesn't need to be abandoned by you as well."

Shione chuckled humourlessly. "You really don't know a damn thing do you? No one forced her to do any of this; this was all for her own selfish reasons. Don't you feel cheated at being lied to? It all comes down to the fact you don't know a damn thing about her. She's only a monster."

Shizuo couldn't argue with that fact because he knew that she would always go at her own pace. She would always take action without considering how it would make him feel. He knew so well that it pissed him off every single time.

Shione was sure she had at least hit a nerve. She was sure he was ready to throw her out the window seeing that his clenched hands were shaking so heavily.

He was pissed as hell, but she noticed that he was trying his best to restrain himself from going overboard. She noticed that worried look in his eyes when he looked at her frozen form.

"You're right. I don't know a thing about her past. Even so, I don't care what she's done in the past. The girl I want is the her I almost threw when we first met, the girl who finds it fun to piss me off, the girl who accepts all my faults without a care to her own safety. The person she is now is the one I want." Shizuo bluntly said itching for a cigarette at the moment.

"She isn't the only selfish one. I'm not doing all of this for pure reasons either." Shizuo argued with a defeated smile. "She has such a strong mind that it's scary. Always carrying the burden on her small shoulders. She makes me worry too much."

Shione could feel this man wasn't saying all of that half heartedly. She could see this man truly cared for that girl; it was obvious he had no intention of letting her go. It reminded her of another man she knew so well. Blinking her violet eyes she smiled. She chuckled tiredly. "You remind me of another man. Always honest to the bone. You're the type that is easy to love and easily tricked. Congrats you passed."

Shizuo blinked at the change of expression in the woman's face. "What the hell are you talking about? That whole speech was just a test?"

Shione nodded lightly. She smiled warmly at the man. Even without the test she could see that he wouldn't leave her side. He still sat on the couch holding the girl's hand.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was worried about you Shizuo. You could have had a future with someone like that girl Vorona. Someone with the same interests as you. Hisoné felt the same way." Shione explained

"When she came to free me, we had a little chat. I asked her if she was actually serious about you. I told her you were too good for her." Shione shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know what her answer was?"

Shizuo had no idea of her answer. This was Hisoné they were talking about.

_"You're absolutely right. It would be a privilege to be loved by him not a right."_ Shione mimicked Hisoné's words to perfection.

Shizuo instantly turned red at hearing those words. He never thought this girl considered him in such a way.

"She took me by surprise with her answer. She sees you in such high regard I couldn't argue with her." Shione stood up from the chair.

"She's someone that hides most of her feelings behind a smile rather than indifference." Shione reminded before walking to a different room. "If she wakes up pretend that we didn't have this conversation."

He heard a slam of a door and then silence. He was left with a sleeping Hisoné waiting for the girl to wake up.

* * *

Hisoné didn't wake up the first day. It worried Shizuo to no end, that he had taken her to the hospital along with Shione.

She was admitted into a room leaving Shione and him to wait in the waiting room.

They had to figure out which room Shione's husband was staying at. Shione seemed almost frightened realizing what she was here for.

"I can't meet him." Shione murmured in anguish. "What point is there for me being alive?"

Shizuo's hand twitched itching for a cigarette. He was in no mood to have an argument over meeting the guy. "I don't care if you meet him or not just face him face first and go from there."

Shione shook her head in denial. "I still don't even know if I'll even recognize him. I don't even remember his name. I hate hurting him."

Shizuo watched Hisoné's mother rambling. It was truly uncanny their appearances were identical, but he could tell where she got her independence from. Like mother like daughter.

"He's an interesting human. Waiting for the girl he loves for nineteen years." Izaya's annoying voice could be heard by the door.

Shizuo was about to snap; having to see his ugly face right now wasn't doing him any favors at the moment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Izaya flippantly commented "Showing you to his room. After all, he's still waiting for you even if it kills him."

Shione stared long and hard at Izaya and Shizuo looking back and forth between them. "You know where he is."

Izaya shrugged "Of course, he's been ill for quite a while and needs surgery, but he refuses treatment until you come back. You have his life in his hands."

Shione's eyes grew darker realizing his words. "A stupid fool."

"Haha true, but a very interesting one." Izaya nodded walking into the hallway leading the way. Shizuo noticed he held a shopping bag in his hand. He stayed calm well barely knowing that he didn't want to get kicked out of the hospital with Hisoné still here.

Shione stayed quiet watching the two men before her. They were definitely polar opposites Shizuo acted on emotion while Izaya acted on common sense.

She could understand why Satomi and Hisoné were attracted to these men's abnormal behaviors. They could see themselves in these men.

Izaya stopped in front of a door indicating they were here. "Well, miss back from the dead, please grant this man's wish."

Shione blinked nervously, but she sighed "You two were much cuter back then."

She opened the door leaving the two in the hallway.

Shizuo clenched his fist. "Why are you here bastard?"

"Ara ara Shizu-chan don't you want to see your precious Hisoné? Why don't you give violence the backseat, well unless you want me to break the news to you first?"

Shizuo stopped "What?"

"Shione and Ichirou don't even know they have a daughter. Hisoné doesn't exist in their eyes." Izaya hummed to himself walking in another direction.

"She's a ghost. This is the price for her decision. Unless Shione remembers Hisoné, they will never know that she is their daughter." Izaya reflected with a chuckle.

"She's human, asshole." Shizuo retorted

Izaya's smiled turned hideous as he said "This game isn't over. Will you break her legs to keep her here? I'm sure you've noticed her tendency to escape. She'll most likely flee to another country to run from you."

Shizuo had nothing to say to that. He would wait for her to wake up before worrying about other issues.

Izaya sighed bored at this quiet Shizuo. He pushed the bag at Shizuo. "It's clothing for Hisoné and you from that girl. I'm not interested in this boring Shizu-chan."

Izaya walked away without a fuss leaving Shizuo alone in front of Hisoné's room. Patience might really be the thing that kills him he thought to himself.

* * *

Hisoné felt as if the world would topple over her crushing bit by bit. It was scary realizing that it was so hard to breathe. Watching Ren die before her eyes was horrific, but when he came back from the dead she knew she had to end the cycle and make everything right.

When she was shot twice by that woman, she knew death was a very likely outcome. Of course it would be painful death. But something fueled her with the energy to get back up and find him. Even after falling down such a tall building and landing in a tree she still had things to finish.

Listening to her so called little brother's words sobbed to her. She understood her very existence seemed to hurt so many people that it left her broken.

She was relieved to see Shizuo alive; wounds like that wouldn't kill him. Hisoné knew she didn't have to worry about him when it came to strength.

She didn't feel like waking up anymore.

It seemed so much easier to lie in nothingness rather than surviving tomorrow.

Another side of her was urging her to wake up.

_You never need to worry Hisoné. This pain will go away soon._

Hisoné knew in a way there were two personalities within her. One was her smiling persona and the other a much more sly and calculating persona who protected her from the pain. In a way it was a defensive mechanism to protect her heart and mind.

She had made the decision to get through this till the end.

She opened her eyes to find the room dark and smelling of medicine. Her heart was beating faster than usual as she thought about that man.

It was probably around midnight by now. There was a full moon tonight that shown through the window splashing the room with a faint glow.

Blinking her tired eyes she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The room seemed to be a private one, but it worried her for who was going to pay the bill?

She disliked hospitals or rather she hated being the one admitted to the hospital. She lightly pushed herself to the edge of the bed.

The room was quiet and because of how late it was it would be easy to leave the hospital unnoticed. She lightly stepped down feeling the cool tiles of the ground.

She turned her head to find a shopping bag in the table. There was a beige poncho and a thin white long sleeved sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked deeper in the bag to find a pair of shoes in there too.

The rustling of the clothes as she put them on was loud to her ears, but it was difficult with all the cuts and bruises from that fall left on her body.

She was sure she could leave unnoticed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?" A low male voice said pissed and annoyed.

On instinct her body went into automatic throwing the man over her shoulder onto the hospital bed and taking out the knife she had slid out of the shopping bag.

Something in her mind snapped as she realized she would be revealing her darker side to the intruder.

* * *

Sometimes Shizuo had to reflect on why he tolerated such an eccentric person especially now how he was lying on his back on the hospital bed with Hisoné straddling him with a knife to his heart.

He had never seen Hisoné this way before. Cold, dead eyes with a grim smile confident and unafraid to kill him.

"Did you really think I had fallen for you? " Hisoné declared in a cold tone.

Shizuo listened to her ragged breathing; she was struggling to just _breathe_.

"You're saying you were lying." Shizuo concluded

"It's the way humans are." Was her reply. As if that was a good enough explanation. "We're all liars."

Shizuo lied still afraid to leave more wounds on her body.

She commented in monotone "It's the first time in a while my body has wounds that are visible."

Shizuo still holding her eyes replied "Why?"

"My wounds are invisible. You can't see my scars; you can't see that I'm broken." She smiled humorlessly

"You're alive then."

Shizuo was surprised at himself for staying calm.

She blinked at his words. "What?"

"If you've never felt pain then you've never felt alive. You're human."

Hisoné's expression had turned stoic. "What an interesting way to put it. So you're saying if I killed you here and now I'll still be human?"

She angled the blade to his neck. There was no mercy in her eyes.

To someone else she looked like a serial killer but to him... She seemed more fragile the longer he watched.

"Who will you choose? Your life or mine?"

In truth, Hisoné was amused at the situation. In this type of situation, it was the easiest way to reveal a person's real nature.

His hand grabbed her wrist with force. Hisoné expected him to save his own life just like he always had, but what he did, went above her expectations.

He directed the blade to his heart. She was surprised "You choose to save my life."

Shizuo said with confidence "I trust you."

Hisoné's eye twitched at his words. "You mean you trust my weak side, but I'm afraid I'm not her. This is how I've always protected my mind from insanity. No person let alone a child could cope with this type of life."

He could hear the tremor in her voice as she tried to keep herself calm. She looked ready to cry.

Shizuo's eyes never left hers. "No, you're still you. I trust you, you are one person no matter what you call yourself."

He pushed her hand with the knife towards his heart. The knife pierced his skin that it made him flinch at the contact of the cold metal.

That seemed to shake her composure. "W-what the hell are you doing!?"

Shizuo smiled "Letting you decide."

He would take this chance to confirm if she was truly serious; he wouldn't fight back.

If he had to die, he'd rather it be her hand than that stupid flea's.

"You're really stupid." The girl chuckled "Fine then, let me know if God really exists."

He merely watched her lift the knife ready to stab him.

"Will you be happy?" He asked her.

"Does it really matter? My happiness." She murmured "You're too trusting."

Shizuo smiled affectionately as he murmured "Only because it's you."

Before he knew what was going on there were unshed tears in her eyes as she shook.

"No, no anything but this. Why aren't you fighting me? Why? Shizuo Why are you letting me do this? Shi-"

Her hand shook as her stoic mask finally crumbled, the tears finally flowing down her cheeks. She let go of the knife with a horrified face at her own actions. She clenched her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she sobbed into his chest. She sobbed "Don't make me decide such a thing, idiot."

Shizuo chuckled tiredly letting of her wrist pulling her down with him on the bed. He was relieved to have her in his arms. Never again did he wish to see her risk her life like that again.

He waited for her to calm down.

"You are really too unreasonable." She mumbled pouting slightly at his calm demeanor.

"I could say the same thing about you." He tightened his hold around her form. To think she would test him this way too.

"Why were you so confident that I wouldn't kill you?"

Shizuo kissed the top of her head. "Setsuna said so himself. You can't kill anyone. Besides I heard your family is skilled with _guns_ not knives."

She laughed at the absurdity of her own question. To think he remembered such a small detail, she really was no match for this man.

She inhaled his warm comforting smell, relieved he was still alive and unharmed.

"I can't seem to shake you up." She admitted with a smile.

Her heart raced at the close proximity listening to his strong steady heartbeat.

Shizuo was exhausted at the events that happened finally getting her back had finally calmed down his mind. He didn't intend to ever let her go.

"Hey Shizuo"

"What is it?"

"Can I listen to your voice a little more?"

"What for?"

"I like listening to your voice."

There was a sigh "What do you want to do?"

"How about we play twenty observations?"

Shizuo had to smile. Of course she wouldn't play a normal game. "Game rules?"

"Just say one thing you've learned about the other person. Person who learned more wins."

"You're Hisoné Matsuda"

"Your name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

"You have a bad sense of direction."

"You have a short temper."

"You're reckless."

"You hate violence."

"You have a complicated family."

"You have an expressionless brother, and a loving family."

Their game continued this way with both of them whispering in the dark about each other their fears, their tastes, anything until Shizuo murmured into her ear.

"You're in love with me."

But by then she stayed quiet and had fallen asleep listening to his deep rough voice. Even if she were to answer, she wouldn't know how to respond because

It was an observation she couldn't confirm.

* * *

As for the next few days it was more focused on cleaning up the after math.

Hisoné sent the evidence of Haruka and Setsuna's little plans to the police. Haruka was sent to jail, but for Setsuna like he said there was absolutely no evidence to charge him for murder.

Hisoné didn't press charges and neither did Shizuo.

Either way Setsuna was still an injured man at home. Haruka was probably in jail. Ren died quietly and Shione and Ichirou were slowly mending their relationship.

Hisoné recovered quickly with more or less the usual bounce in her step. She didn't seem to be fazed by the events, but then again anything was possible with this girl.

At the moment, watching him with careful violet eyes, she sat on a bench waiting for him.

"You know you look good in casual clothing." She commented with a smile.

Wearing a black v-neck long sleeved shirt over a white t-shirt and to top it off dark blue jeans and sneakers he could've been a model if he wanted to.

Shizuo didn't really share her view. It was comfortable, but he would rather wear the bartender uniform than this.

"Why didn't you fight me off back then?" She asked as he made himself comfortable next to her.

He handed her the coconut drink while he drank his sweet coffee.

"Don't even try to say it was because you were injured. Everyone knows a few injuries won't stop you from throwing a car at someone." She teased and then in a more serious tone she commented "Aren't you repulsed? That I play with human emotions."

She sipped her coconut juice waiting for his reply. Shizuo ruffled her head lightly.

"Stupid, I already know you wouldn't kill anyone. I trust you." Shizuo roughly said

"Your trust is kind of scary." She muttered with a smile. "No wonder he has so much fun messing with you."

"Nothing is really solved but I'm happy. I finally returned the favour." She sighed "The game isn't over though."

She leaned against his arm enjoying the warmth he gave off.

"You're always testing me." Shizuo gave up at her thinking.

"Because I'm a coward." She smiled "Connections are so fragile. I want to make sure you're fine staying connected to a wretch like me."

"I don't want to kill you." He reasoned to her.

"True, but that may change."

Shizuo turned his head to her meeting her bright irises. "What is it?"

She smiled nervously "... Never mind I'll put it on hold so you can be mad at me without any restraint."

Shizuo didn't understand her words but he had a feeling it would leave him unable to control himself.

For now, they sat side by side content with just that.

It still bothered him though about her family.

"Why won't you tell your parents the truth?" He asked

Hisoné smiled tiredly "I'm too scared to see their reactions. To find out you had a daughter you never knew existed nineteen years after you find your wife again. It seems like too much for them to handle. Wouldn't it be easier for them to believe they could start over from scratch without the other mess?"

"What does it truly mean to be a 'family' What is 'normal?' What is 'love?" They all have so many meanings; this just happens to be my version of "love."

Shizuo gritted his teeth pissed off at her giving up. "STUPID! That's not something you should be fine with!"

"Eh?" She choked out when he stood up so suddenly grabbing her wrist. He was dragging her way too quickly.

"Where are you taking me?"

Shizuo's vein looked ready to pop as his eyes were wild with fury.

"TO SEE YOUR PARENTS!"

Hisoné paled at those words. There were very few things that she was truly afraid of. One was maps and the other was confrontations with parents.

At this rate, she would never be able to win against this man.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She sighed

She noticed Shizuo's ears redden a little. "It's what you get for choosing to love me."

She smiled pleased. What else could she do but relent to this man's unexpected yet endearing worry?

* * *

**Any more of this and I might never write an ending. Or I might continue into a sequel still not too sure.**

**Still quite a few chapters until then though.**

**Anyways this chapter is way longer than I thought, but hopefully it makes up for lost time._.'**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and comment your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Durarara only own my OCs.**


End file.
